Dil ke Rishte
by Akankshaduofan
Summary: This is a family genre story based on duo.. My first story on this site...
1. Chapter 1

Hello guys... Now this story will be published on my account...  
Thanks to Cutttie pari (Chitra) for publishing the previous chapter


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

In Shimla

Daya is searching something madly in his room... whole room has become messy... meanwhile Abhinav entered in the room and socked to see the condition of room... but he immediately got the reason behind this... and become worried...

Abhinav trying to behave normal : Good morning Papa...

Daya while turning towards him : Are Nav... Good morning beta... aap itni subah subah yha...

Abhinav (stammered) : Papa wo main... wo main keh rha tha ki... wo main...

Daya cutting him between : Nav... kuchh bologe bhi ya wo main wo main hi krte rahoge...

Abhinav in fear showing him the frame : Papa kya aap ye dhundh rhe hain?

Daya became angry as well as worried seeing the photo in Abhinav's hand... he is worried about how will he answer his son's queries?...

Daya in anger : Nav... ye kaha se mila aapko?...

Abhinav hang his head down and said nothing... with this Daya's anger increased...

Daya : Main kuchh puchh rha hu... I want answer...

Abhinav somehow compose himself : Papa... wo main jb kal aapko dinner ke liye jagane aaya tha to aap is photo ke sath so rhe the... aur main...

Daya cutting him in between in anger : Aur aapne ise utha ke apne pas rakh liya... kyu?

Abhinav with his eyes down : Sayad aap kal ro rhe the sone se pehle... aur maine inhe pehchana nhi... mujhe btaiye aakhir ye hain kaun jinhe aap itna yaad krte hain... mumma bhi kabhi kabhi khoi khoi si rehti h... and I know... aap dono ke upset hone ka ek hi reason hai...

Daya turning back in calm tone : Main tumhe kuchh nhi bta skta... Aur in sab se dur hi raho to behtar h... now plzz leave me alone...

Abhinav in stubborn : No papa I'll not leave u alone... aaj aap mere pe hanth hi kyu na utha dein but main yhan se bina reason jane nhi jaunga...

Daya almost shouted : Janna chahte ho na ye kaun hai... ye mera bhai hai... mera dost hai... mera sb kuchh h... He is my everything... saying this he sat down on bed and beak down badly... Abhinav's eyes also become teary seeing his father crying... he goes to him and hugged him tightly to console him...

Abhinav with tears : I m sorry Papa... mujhe aapse ye nhi puchhna chahiye tha... I m really very sorry...

Daya composed himself : It's ok beta... aaj nhi to kal mujhe ye sb aapko btana hi tha... but ye sb itna achanak ho gya ki main sambhal nhi paya... aaj uski shadi ki salgirah hai... use miss kr rha tha to photo se baat krte krte hi so gya

Abhinav : Papa... main ye to nhi puchhunga ki ye kaha hai aur aap sath kyu nhi hai... bas mujhe inka naam bta dijiye...

Daya in lost tone : Abhijeet Shrivastava... he is my Abhi... saying this he went from there and Abhinav also made his way towards his room...

In Mumbai

Abhirika and Devyansh were having their breakfast silently... no one dared to speak a single word after the night incident... Devyansh upset face is pinching Abhijeet's heart... so he decided to break the silence...

Abhijeet clearing his throat : Dev... with this Devyansh looked towards him... Wo main keh rha tha ki party aap organise kr doge kya?... listening this his face lighten up like 100 watts bulb... Tarika also smile seeing her son's reaction...

Devyansh in excitement : Sure Papa... main sb organise kr dunga... aakhir aap dono ki 25th marriage anniversary hai... sari responsibility meri hi to h... saying this he stood up from chair and went to arrange everything for party in the evening...

Abhirika smile seeing their son happy and looked at each other... They wished each other in the most powerful language in this world... in the language of eyes... wo kehte hai na "Kuchh batein aankhein bahit achchhi tarah bayan kr deti hai... jo juban bhi nhi kr pata...

How's it? plzz tell me...

Thank u so much for your precious reviews...

Plzz read nd review

Yours  
Akanksha


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

First of all thank u so much for your review in previous chapter... hoping for the same support forever...

Devyansh is 22 years old and Abhinav is 21 years old... sorry for inconvenience...

Here is the next chapter...

In Mumbai

Devyansh is busy in arrangement and send his parents to invite the team members... as the team is on leave because of Sunday... so Abhirika have to go to their home to invite them...

Devyansh opened the main door and entered inside the house with some shopping bags... he threw all shopping bags on the sofa and stretched his body tiredly...

Devyansh tiredly : Ufff! Chalo ye bhi ho gya finally... warna mumma papa se kehta ki aate hue shopping bhi karte aaiyega... to kehte iski kya jarurat hai... hey bhagwan chhote se bachche to kya kya krna pad rha hai... at the same time door bell rang... lagta hai papa mumma aa gye... saying this he stood up and went to open the door... he opened the door and welcomed hishis parents with a smile... Abhirika entered inside and Devyansh went to fetch some water for them...

Devyansh while giving them water : Sbko invite kar aaye n aaplog... ab ye dresses dekh ke btaiye ki kaisa hai...

Abhijeet in confusion : Kaise dresses Dev...

Devyansh showing the shopping bags : Ye dresses... ab no more discussion plzzz... jldi dekhiye aur btaiye kaise hai...

Tarika : But beta... iski kya jarurat thi humare pas dresses to hain hi...

Devyansh dramatically : Mumma plzz... aise maine itni mehnat ki hai shopping me ki meri sari energy loss ho gai hai... ab main aur discussion nhi kr skta... plzz jldi se btaiye kaise hai...

Abhirika smiled and opened the bags... there was a beautiful red colour Sherwani with golden light work on it for Abhijeet and a beautiful red and off white combo saree with light work for Tarika...

Tarika praising his choice : Wow! It's very beautiful beta... hai na Jeet?...

Abhijeet : Hmmm... very nice choice... Devyansh : Chaliye... ab aaplog shaam ko taiyar rahiyega...

In the evening

All CID team members are present in the house... and waiting for couple... finally Abhirika came there and both were looking not less than a young couple...

ACP Pradyuman : Chalo ab cake cut karo... kafi late ho gye hain...

Devyansh : Nhi Dadu yhan nhi... looked towards Abhirika... chaliye Mumma Papa... and take them to the backside courtyard... which is decorated with red nd white roses and balloons... there were candles everywhere and a dim light bulb... all became surprised to see the decoration...

Salukhe praisingly : Wah Dev... kya decoration hai... awesome beta... other members also praised him...

Devyansh with a sweet smile : Thank u everyone... ab cake cut karein...saying this he looked towards his parents... who already looking at him with smile but Abhijeet seems lost somewhere... chalein Papa...

Abhijeet : Haa... haa beta... he moved forward along with Tarika...

They cut the cake together and feed each other then Devyansh and everyone... they took blessing from Pradyuman and Shalukhe...

Everyone is enjoying the party happily... Tarika was busy with girls and Abhijeet was with boys... meanwhile Devyansh comes to him and whispered something...

Abhijeet with socking expression : Nahi... main ye nhi karunga...

Devyansh with puppy face : Plzzz Papa... plzzz ek baar hi to keh rha hu... plzzz

Abhijeet : But beta... Devyansh again make a sad face... ok ok ok... thik hai main... main krta hu...

Abhijeet started singing a song looking towards Tarika...  
Hmmmm...Jab koi baat bigad jaye  
Jab koi mushkil pad jaye  
Tum dena sath mera  
O humnava... (guys main pura lyrics nhi janti so plzzz manage)...

Everyone clapped for him... and Tarika is looking towards him and assures him with her eyes that she is always with him...

Again everyone started their chit chat... but our Abhijeet sir is lost in hisown world... and ACP pradyuman and Shalukhe was looking at him...

ACP in sad tone : Abhijeet kitna shant ho gya hai... jbse Daya yhan se gya hai... bs khoya khoya sa rehta hai...

Shalukhe in sad and guilt : Haa yaar... hum use rokte bhi to kis haq se... sb humari hi to glti thi...

ACP in guilt : Hmmm... tum sahi keh rhe ho yaar... Kash Daya bhi aaj yhan hota...

Voice : Ye kiski baat ho rhi hai?... Ye Daya kaun hai?...

Both turned and socked to see the person...

How's it?... plzz tell me...

Yours  
Akanksha


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

ACP and Shalukhe became socked to see Devyansh there...

Devyansh : Daya kaun hai Dadu?... aaplog kiski baat kr rhe the?

ACP in stammering tone : Ku..uu... kuchh nhi beta... hum to bas yunhi baat kr rhe the...

Shalukhe in worried tone : Haa Dev kuchh nhi hai... hum bas yunhi batein kr rhe the...

Devyansh in calm but strong tone : Maine khud aaplogo ko kisi Daya ka naam lete suna hai... kaun hai ye?... aur maine ye bhi suna ki wo yhan hote to sab thik hota... aisa kyun?

ACP became more worried after listening his strong tone... because he knows that no one can divert his mind...afterall he is Abhijeet's Son... sooooo...

Shalukhe again trying to convince him : Kuchh bhi...

Devyansh cutting him : Plzzz Nanu... I want to know only truth... aaplog nhi btayenge to majburan mujhe Papa se puchhna hoga...

Shalukhe murmured : Ye to bilkul Daya ki tarah blackmail kr rha h... but luckily Dev hadn't listened anything...

ACP in worried tone : Nahi... tum Abhijeet se kuchh nhi puchhoge... promise me... ki tum usse is bare me koi jikra nhi karoge... promise me!

Devyansh in confusion : Ok... ok Dadu... relax... main unse kuchh nhi kahunga... but aap itna ghabra kyun rahe hain... aur aap mujhe sb btayeinge n?...

ACP relaxed a bit : Main tumhe sab btaunga but abhi nhi... tum kal ghar pe aana... tab baat karenge... aur Abhijeet ko iski khabar nhi honi chahiye...

Devyansh : Don't worry... main unse kuchh nhi btaunga... kal baat karenge hum... abhi aaplog dinner kr lein...

Trio made their ways towards other...

After having dinner... all guests (means CID team) left from there...only Abhirika and Devyansh were present in the house...

Tarika : Thank u so much for everything beta...

Devyansh with smile : It's my pleasure mumma... isme thanx ki koi baat hi nhi hai...

Abhijeet : But still Thank u beta... tumne sab bahut achchhe se arrange kiya...

Devyansh : Ab aaplogo ne ek aur baar Thanks kaha to main baat nhi karunga...

Abhijeet with slight smile : Achchha chal nautanki... late bahut ho gya h... chal ke so jao...

Devyansh : Ok... aaplog bhi so jayein... Good night!

Abhirika : Good night!... saying this they went towards their room and Devyansh towards his...

In Abhirika room

Abhijeet was sitting on the bed after changing his cloths... nd Tarika had gone to the bathroom... after sometime she came and saw that Abhijeet was lost somewhere... she went to him and sat beside him and put her hand on his hand... with this Abhijeet came out from his thinking mode...

Tarika : Kya soch rhe the?...

Abhijeet taking her palm in his : Soch rha tha... samay kitni jldi bit gya na... humara Dev kitna bada ho gya hai... ab to mujhse thodi jabarjasti bhi krne lga h... but abhi bhi darta hai... sayad main hi use apne sath frank hone nhi diya kabhi... aaj jb usne mujhe gane ke liye force kiya to pta

Meanwhile Tarika called them for breakfast... they both headed towards dinning table...

Devyansh while sitting on the chair : Good morning Mumma...

Tarika with smile : Good morning beta... nind aai thik se...

Devyansh with little irritation : Kya baat hai mumma... Papa bhi thakan ki baat kr rhe the aur aap bhi yahi puchh rhi hain... with this Abhirika smiled looking at each other...

Tarika with a smile : Wo isliye kyuki tumne kal itni mehnat jo ki thi...

Devyansh : Mumma main ab bada ho gya hu...

Abhirika with smirk : Achchha... hume to pta hi nhi tha...

Devyansh blushed with this : Kya aaplog bhi...

Abhirika laughed a little with this... and trio started having their breakfast...

After sometime Devyansh cleared his throat to got his parents attention...

Abhijeet : Kuchh kehna hai Dev?...

Devyansh little scared : Haa Papa... wo main keh rha tha ki aap dono to abhi duty chale jayenge... fir main akele bore ho jayunga... to socha ki Dadu ke pas chala jaun... whan Dadu aur Nanu dono honge to usse kuchh batein kr lunga... unka bhi man lga rahega aur main bhi bore hone se bach jaunga... agr aap permission dein to main chala jaun?...

Abhijeet : Sure beta... aap jana chahte ho to chale jao... isme itna dar k puchhne ki kya baat thi...

Devyansh smile widely : Ok Papa... fir aaplog duty ke liye niklenge to main bhi nikal jaunga...

Tarika : Hum bhi ab niklenge hi Dev...

Abhijeet : Haa... bs aapki mumma agr jldi se taiyar ho jayengi to...

Tarika opened her mouth in shock : Aapka mtlb kya hai Jeet... main taiyar hone me jyada time lgati hu... only 10 mins main abhi gai abhi aai...

Abhijeet relaxed : Ok... let's see... ur time starts now...

Tarika : Ok... let's see... saying this she headed towards the room...Devyansh was smiling seeing their cute nok jhok...

After 15 mins she came back...

Abhijeet showing his wrist watch : Madam.. aap pure 5 mins late hai...

Tarika : To... mujhe subah se itne sare kaam hote hai... aapko to bas subah uth ke ready hona hota hai...

Abhijeet : Madam.. aap sayad bhul rhi hai ki breakfast bnane me maine bhi help kiya tha...

Tarika : Saman idhar se udhar kr dena... yaa hath me pakda dena help nhi hota Mr. Shrivastava...

Devyansh... who was playing the role of silent listener... now broke his silence

Devyansh with little irritation : I think... ab aaplogo ko jyada late ho rha h... jitna time mumma ne taiyar hone me nhi lagaya utna to aap dono ne discussion me waste kr diya...

Abhijeet after realising became embarrassed : Thanks for remind us beta... tum bhi ab niklo aur dhyan se jana aur jldi wapas bhi aa jana... saying this Abhirika went to their duty place and Devyansh also headed towards ACP's house (here ACP Pradyuman and Dr. Shalukhe live together after their retirement)...

After reaching... Devyansh rang the door bell... Shalukhe opened the door and welcome him inside... Devyansh greeted him and both headed towards the living room where ACP was already present...Devyansh greets him too...

ACP : Are Dev... aa gyr tum... khade kyu ho baitho na...

Devyansh while sitting beside him : Jee Dadu... aaplog kr kya rhe the...

Shalukhe while sitting on other side : Kuchh nhi beta... bs breakfast krke baithe the...

Devyansh : Ok... to jo baat kal nhi ho pai wo aaj kar lein?...

ACP : Haa beta...

Devyansh : To btaiye ki Daya kaun hai?...

ACP seriously : Daya humare CID ka ex-officer tha... ek honest and determined cop...

Devyansh confusingly : Sirf officer?... to wo itne important kyun hai?

This time Shalukhe speaks before ACP could reply...

Shalukhe : Wo sirf ek officer nhi tha... wo humare bete jaisa tha... jaise Abhijeet hai waise hi... aur Abhijeet ke liye to wo sb kuchh tha... he was his first priority... dost kaho...ya bhai kaho... sb wahi tha Abhijeet ke liye... uski duniya Daya se hi shuru ho ke usi pe khatam hoti thi... wo ek bahut important part tha hum sab ki life ka... log mishalein dete the Abhijeet aur Daya ki dosti ki... junior officers ki inspiration the dono...

Devyansh with curiosity : To wo hain kaha?... aur agr itni strong friendship thi to Papa aur wo alag kyu hue...

ACP : Sirf friendship nhi beta... ye dono ki jaan basti thi ek dusre me... sage bhai se badhkar pyar tha dono me...

Devyansh : To fir Daya chachu humare sath kyu nhi hai?... Aaplog mujhe confuse kr rhe hai... puri baat btaiye plzzz...

Both oldie duo feels great sooth in their heart listening Chachu from Devyansh for Daya...

ACP with little happiness : Beta tumne abhi Daya ko kya kaha...

Devyansh : Ab wo Papa ke bhai hai to mere chachu hi hue na... ye sb chhodiye aur mujhe sb btaiye...

ACP sadly : Haa beta... hum btayenge tumhe sb... us time tum 6 months ke the aur Abhijeet ko ek dangerous aur confidential mission pe jana pda tha...

Flashback

How's it? Thoda long likhne ka try kiya hai is baar

Sorry for spelling and grammatical errors...

Thank u so much to all reviewers... hope u all like it too... love u all

Yours  
Akanksha 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

First of all thank u so much to all the reviewers... here is the next chapter...hope u all like it too...

Flashback

Devyansh is 6 months old and Abhijeet has gone to a dangerous and confidential mission... his mission is about to over in four - five days... Family and whole CID team is very happy that their beloved Abhijeet will be with them after some days...

At Duo house

Daya is becoming ready for bureau in his room... meanwhile Avni comes to him with two coffee mugs...

Avni while giving him coffee : Kya baat hai aaj janab bade khush najar aa rhe hai...

Daya with sweet smile : Haa khush to main hu... aakhir boss ka misdion complete hone ko hai... fir wo wapas aa rha h to khush to rahunga hi n... by the way badi shanti hai chhote sahab uthe nhi kya ab tk??...

Avni with a sad face : Nahi... ab tk to nhi... aur jra sabar rakhiye janab... bhaiya abhi 5 dino baad aayenge...

Daya smile : Wahi to nhi ho rha Avni... ek to use dekhe hue pure do mahine ho jayenge... aur tum to janti hi ho ki jb tk use bta na lun koi baat mujhe chain nhi milta... aur ye baat to aisi hai jise sun ke wo khushi se pagal ho jayega...main to sbse pehle use hi btana chahta tha but us din sbke samne hi tumhe chakkar aa gya isi wajah se sbko pta chal gya... meanwhile they hear a crying voice of a kid of six months

Avni with excitement : Main chali apne partner ke pas aap jldi taiyar hoke aa jaiye nashta ready kr diya h Dii ne... saying this she went outside the room almost running...

Daya shouted from back : Aaram se Avni... but till then she was out of the room... he mummered : ye ladki kabhi nhi sunti... yaar aaram se bhi chal skti hai but nhi Madam ko excitement me kuchh sujhta hi nhi... kya karun main iska... abhi koi problem hui to sb mujhe bolenge... "Daya tumhe dhyan rakhna chahiye"... jaise madam to badi aangyakari hai na... meri sari batein manti hai... ufff!!! Kuchh nhi ho skta iska... thinking all this he became ready and came to dining area where Avni was playing with her partner boleto Dev... and Tarika was arranging breakfast on table...

Daya with little and cute anger : Avni tumne meri koi baat nhi manne ki kasam khai h kya??...

Avni confused : Kya ho gya... aap aisa kyu bol rhe hain...

Tarika also confusingly : Haa Daya kya baat ho gai??...

Daya : Bhabhi isko samjhao... apna dhyan diya kare... ab ye bachchi nahi rhi ki uchhalti rahegi... khud to pad jayegi... meri jaan nikal degi aur aap sb log mujhe hi sunayenge ki Daya tumhe dhyan rakhna chahiye...

Before Tarika could say anything... Avni said with irritation...

Avni : Jaise aap bda apna dhyan rakhte hain... jb dekho tb herogiri dikhate rehte hain... uske baad ek hi dialogue... mujhe kya hua hai main to bilkul fit hun...

Tarika smiled seeing their fight... she said

Tarika : Achchha thik hai... ladna bnd karo aur chalo nashta karo... Daya tumhe late nhi ho rha??... aur Avni tum Daya sahi keh rha h tum apna dhyan diya karo... ab tumhe jyada careful rehna hoga... main to kehti hun job se leave lelo...

Avni smiled seeing pure love and care : Dii... dekhiye abhi se leave leke kya karungi... abhi to aap bhi chhuti pe hain to main kuchh din baad lungi to dono kaam ho jayega main rest bhi kr lungi aur Dev ka bhi dhyan rakhungi...

Tarika : Kafi samajhdar ho gai ho...

Avni with proud : Wo to main hu hi...

Daya : Madam jyada uchalne ki jarurat nhi hai... kitni samajhdar ho dikhta hai...

Avni : Daya aap... but Tarika cut her in between

Tarika : Phir suru ho gye tumlog... chupchap nashta karo aur jao apni apni duty pe...

Dayni made a face and started having breakfast silently and went to their respective working place...(here Avni is a school teacher)

In bureau

Daya entered inside and became confused seeing the extra seriousness on everyone face... it seemed that something was going wrong...

Daya seriously but in confusion : Kya baat hai... tumlog itne serious kyu ho... sb thik hai n?...

Freddy : Good morning Sir... DCP sir aaye hue hai aur ACP sir ke sath unke cabin me hain... dekhne se bahut gusse me lag rhe the aur andar ka mahoul kuchh sahi nhi lg rha...

Daya seriously : Ooo... don't worry waise bhi jb bhi ye DCP aata hai kuchh na kuchh gadbad hoti hi hai... meanwhile DCP along with ACP came there...

DCP teasingly : Aaiye aaiye Mr. Dayanand Shetty... bahut achchha karnama kiya hai aapne... and forwarded a letter towards him..

Daya opened the letter and became shocked : Sir... ye.. ye kyu??... kya ho gya hai... aap aisa kaise kr skte hai??...

DCP shouted angrily : Enough Daya... jyada bhole banne ki jarurat nhi hai... sb kuchh tum karo aur questions humse karo... ye achchha h... tum jb aisa kaam karoge to hum bhi to tumhe 'suspend' hi karenge na... so ye tumhara suspension letter...

Daya still confused : Maine aakhir kiya kya hai... koi btayega mujhe...

DCP played a voice recording in which Daya was telling some confidential information to someone... all became socked listening this even Daya was also in sock...

DCP angrily : Ab mil gya jawab ki tumne kya kiya hai... aaj sirf tumhari wajah se Abhijeet ki sachchai us gang ko pta chal gai... Abhijeet whan phans gya hai... bahut bhai bhai kehte ho na... yahi hai tumhari dosti ya bhai ka pyar... upar se CID ke sath bhi gaddari... tum ye job deserve hi nhi krte... sambhalo Pradyuman... mere pas itna faltu time nhi hai... mujhe aur bhi kaam hai... saying this DCP went from there

Daya : Sir aap to km se km mera vishwas kijiye... main aisa kyun karunga... main Abhi ki jaan khatre me kyun dalunga...

ACP calmly but in strict voice : Ye to tum hi btaoge na Daya...

Daya became socked listening this : Mtlb Sir aap bhi... aap to mujhpe bharosha kariye sir... kya aapko bhi lgta hai ki maine aisa kiya hai... ek mujhe swarthi hi samajh ke dekhiye ki main apni naukri kyu khatre me dalunga??...

ACP : Mere manne nhi manne se kya hoga Daya... humare pas tumhare kilaf saboot hai... aur humari duty bhavnao se nhi sabooton se chalti hai...Daya's eyes became teary after listening all this... he somehow control himself...

Daya with heavy voice : Sir ye aap bhi jante hain ki voice recording ho ya video clip ye sb fake bhi to ho skte hain... sir plzz ek baar soch ke dekhiye...

ACP : Yahi sb dekhte hue tumhe arrest nhi kiya jaa rha Daya... tumhe Do dino ka time diya gya hai apne aap ko innocent proof kr sako to kr lo... but team me se koi tumhe help nhi karega...

Daya hurt : Ok Sir... it's alright... mujhe kisi ki help chahiye bhi nhi main apne aap ko innocent proof kr paun ya na kr paun mujhe uski bhi chinta nhi hai... but main apne Boss ko sahi salamat wapas le ke aaunga... saying this he went from there after glancing towards the team... who were already looking towards him with tearful eyes...

ACP thought : Bhagwan karein Daya... tumhari jeet ho aur humari haar... main is kaisa mehsus kr rha hu ye main hi samajh skta hu... mera dil aur dimag dono tumhare kilaf jane ko taiyar nhi hai... lekin main chah kr bhi kuchh nhi kr pa rha... his pool if thoughts broke by Purvi's voice

Purvi coldly : Sir... aapko bhi yahi lgta hai ki ye information Daya sir ne leak ki hai??...

ACP : Mujhe lage ya na lage... saboot hai uske khilaf...

Purvi in hurtful tone : Sir kabhi kabhi saboot bhi sachche nhi hote... hume usse hat ke bhi sochna padta hai... Daya sir ki ankhon me ek ummid thi ki aap unhe samjhenge... but wo bhi tut gai... I m sorry to say Sir... but mujhe bhi aapse ye ummid nhi thi...

ACP strictly : To tumhare hisab se mujhe use sabasi deni chahiye thi... usne koi option chhoda hai siway uspe shak krne ke... usne gaddari ki hai...

Purvi angrily : Sir plzz... km se km ye tag to na lgayein... abhi unhe do dino ka time diya gya hai... uske baad decide hoga ki wo kya hai... aur mujhe pura vishwas hai ki Daya sir nirdosh hain aur sabit ho ke rahega...

ACP : Main bhi yahi chahta hun ki Daya nirdosh sabit ho jaye...

Freddy : Kyu sir??... taki aapki izzat bachi rahe...

ACP angrily : Tumlog kya samajhte ho... mujhe bahut achchha lg rha h Daya pe shak krna...

Freddy : Sir... achchha lage ya na lage aap kr to rahe hai na... ek baar bhi aapne ye nhi kaha ki mujhe tum par bharosa hai Daya... tum aisa nhi karoge... Sorry to say sir but itna kehne se Daya sir ki taklif thodi km ho jati but aapne to unhe aur hurt kr diya...

ACP became silent listening this... he knew that Freddy and Purvi both are right... and he was feeling proud seeing the unity of his team and trust on each other among them... but somewhere in his heart he was feeling guity too... he went towards his cabin without saying anything...

The team started their work half heartily... they were worried for their both seniors...

Sooooo... ab aage kya hoga?... kya Daya khud ko innocent proof kr payega??... Kya wo apne Boss ko wapas laa payega??... Sochiye...

Sorry for all kinds of mistakes... nd extremely sorry for being late...

Guys ek baat aur kehna chahungi... I know ki ye story utni achchhi nhi hai... aur main is story me wo emotions... wo baat nhi dal pa rhi jo ye deserve krti hai... I m sorry for that... but main puri koshish krti hu ki main apna best de paun... hope u all understand me...

Plzz read and review

Yours

Akanksha


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Thank u so much for ur precious review...

Dear Nikki : Your Akku di is also sorry behena... but mujhe aapki wali bimari nhi thi aapki bimari thodi bdi h mujhse... to dose thoda jyada chahiye n...love u :)

Now here is the chapter

 **Beach**

Daya was sitting on a rock and crying silently thinking all the harsh words of his seniors... meanwhile his phone started ringing and Avni's name and photo displayed on the screen... but he didn't pick up her call... his phone was ringing continuosly... at last he picked up the call... and listened tensed voice of Avni

Avni in tension : Daya... kaha ho aap... call kyu nhi receive kr rhe the... pta h kitna dar gai thi main...ab kuchh boliye bhi

Daya tried to be normal : Wo main ek case me tha...tum tension na lo... aur btao call kyu kiya?... sb thik hai n...

Avni : Haa Daya yaha sb thik hai... mujhe aapki chinta ho rhi thi... ghabrahat si ho rhi thi isiliye call kiya... ab aap kaam dekhiye... main rakhti hu... bye... saying this she disconnected the call... Daya also took a deep breath... meanwhile someone put a hand on his shoulder... he turned and surprised to see Purvi and Freddy there...

Daya surprisingly : Tum dono yhan kya kr rhe ho??...

Purvi : Sir aapko koi bhi help chahiye ho Abhijeet sir ko khojne me to hume btaiye...

Freddy : Haa sir... koi aapki madat kare ya na kare hum aapke sath hain... aur Abhijeet sir ko to sb dhundhenge magar aapko innocent prove krne me hum aapke sath hain... We trust you Sir...

Daya coldly : Mere wajah se tumlog risk mat lo... main akele hi sb sambhal lunga... mujhe apne aap ko innocent prove krna bhi nhi h... kyuki jb itne saal sath reh ke bhi koi mujhpe vishwas nhi krta to safai kyu deni... tumlog mere piche time waste mat karo...

Purvi : Sir koi aapki help kare ya na kare... koi aap pe trust kare ya na kare hum hai aapke sath... hume kisi risk se koi farq nhi padta...

Daya : Thik hai... but abhi tumlog bureu jao... it's your working hours... now no more discussion... jao tumlog... baad me batein karenge...

Purvi and Freddy went from there giving a painful smile to Daya... and he also went from there having pain on his face... to find his boss

 **At night**

 **Duo house**

Both ladies were present and waiting for Daya... Avni was becoming panic because it was already to much late and Daya was not picking up the call... Tarika was also worried but she has to be strong because she has to handle Avni...

Tarika : Avni... tum thoda rest kr lo... kb se idhar se udhar ghum rhi ho... Daya aa jayega... don't worry... baith jao kam se kam... jyada stress sahi nhi h tumhare liye...

Avni : Dekhiye na di... ye Daya km se km call to recieve kr skte hai na... bta dete ki late hoga wo thik hai.. but nhi inhe humari fiqr hi kaha hai... koi kitna bhi pareshan ho inhe kya...

Tarika making her sit on couch : Pehle tum baitho... main bhi call krti hu... baitho tum... saying this she dialed Daya's number... but the result was same...

Avni agail dialed his number and by luck Daya picked the call...

Avni in too much tension : Daya... kahan hain aap... kbse call kr rhi hu... aur aap thik to hai na... aaye kyu nhi ab tk ghar...

Daya : Avni tesion mat lo... tumhare liye... but he was cutted by her

Avni cutting Daya : Mere liye kya sahi hai kya nhi ye dhyan hai aapko... to tension dete kyu hain?... agr late ho rha ho to kam se kam bta to diya kariye... khud tension de ke kehte hai tension mat lo... kb tk aa rhe hai?...

Daya : Main aaj ghr nhi aa rha... tum so jao... Bhabhi ko bhi kaho so jayein... kuchh important kaam h to main ghr nhi aa paunga...

Avni worriedly : Sab thik hai na Daya... aap pareshan lg rhe hai...office me sb thik hai na... Daya became worried listening this

Daya tried to hide : Ha... haan sb... sb thik hai...

Avni : Thik hai to kal subah aayenge aap??

Daya : Abhi kuchh keh nhi skta... jb kaam ho jayega to btaunga... bye Good night... saying this he cut the call without giving any opportunity to Avni to speak anything... and take a deep breath to relax himself a little... it's like to do a impossible thing...

Daya closed his eyes and thought : Ab pta chal rha hai ki Boss ko kitni takleef hoti hogi jb use shak ke najar se dekha jata tha... mujhe leke shak kiya jata tha uspe... how cheap!! jo meri jaan bachane ke liye apni jaan khatre me daal deta hai... uspe ye shak kiya jata tha ki usne mujhe nukshan pahuchaya... aur wo ek shabd nhi bolta tha... chup chap sb sunta tha aur sheh leta tha... kabhi apna dukh apna dard kisi se nhi share kiya usne... aaj mujhe sb samajh aa rha hai... kitna hurt hota hoga wo kitni takleef hori hogi use jb koi uspe vishas nhi kr rha tha to... U r really great Boss... U r really great... a fresh tear slipped from his eyes thinking all painful moments his Boss has faced...

Here in duo house after talking to Daya... Avni relaxed a bit...

Avni : Di aap so jaiye... Daya is time nhi aayenge... kuchh kaam hai unhe

Tarika worriedly : Sab thik hai na... is time kaisa kaam hai... kuchh btaya usne... aur sirf main so jau tim kya karogi?...

Avni : Di... unhone to kaha hai ki sb thik hai... but mujhe lg rha hai ki kuchh to hai jo wo chhupa rhe hai... aur main bui sone hi jaungi... aap so jaiye

Tarika : Chinta mat karo... Daya subah aayega to puchh lena..

Avni in sad tone : Yahi to baat hai Di... unhone ye tk nhi btaya ki subah aayenge ya nhi... keh rhe the abhi kuchh keh nhi skta... jb kaam ho jayega to btaunga...

Tarika also became worried listening this but she somehow compose herself for Avni...

Tarika : Koi baat nhi... ho skta hai koi important kaam ho... main kal lab jaungi hi... kal chhutti thode hi hai meri... to dekhti hu kya baat hui hai... tum chinta mat karo aur so jao chal ke...

Avni : Thik hai Di... aap bhi so jao... Good night

Tarika with a smile : Good night

Wishing each other both ladies went towards their respective room to sleep... and Daya was busy in making plans to find his bro... his boss... his Abhi... and praying for his well being...

So... how's it? tell me plzz... and also think about how will Tarika react after knowing the fact?...

Plzz read and review

Yours

Akanksha


	7. Chapter 7

Thank u so much for ur review... aaplogo ne apne busy schedule se precious time nikal ke meri story padhi aur review kiya... Thank u... Thank u so much... Here is the next update hope you all will like it...

 **Abhinidhi** \- You r absolutely right... Abhi sir kabhi Daya sir ko alag nhi kr skte... aapka confusion jldi khatam ho jayega... Thank u

 **Next morning**

This morning was not good for CID team and our beloved Daya sir... some officers were present in bureau... some were not come yet...

Tarika arrived and was parking her car... meanwhile she spotted Purvi was going towards bureau... she came out from the car and called Purvi...

Tarika : Purvi... purvi sun na yaar... listening this Purvi stopped and turned and became shocked to see Tarika... she started thinking about how to handle Tarika's queries... she was engrossed in her thoughts so deeply that she didn't notice Tarika had alredy reached beside her and calling her...

Tarika tapped her shoulder : Kaha khoi h Purvi... kb se bula rhi hu... sb thik to hai na...

Purvi coming in sense : Are Tarika... tum yhan... tum to leave pe thi n?...

Tarika smiled : Aaj duty pe hu chhutti khatam... chal ye sb chhod tu bta kya soch rhi thi... (teasingly) ya yun kahu kiske khyalon me khoi hui thi...

Purvi seriouly : Kuchh nhi Tarika... kuchh bhi to nhi...

Tarika : Achchhaaaaa...

Purvi stammered : Haa... haa Tarika... sach... sachchi... koi baat nhi h...

Tarika became confused seeing her behaviour but ignored it : Achchha chhod... ye bta kal bureau me koi bahut complicated case aaya tha kya?...

Purvi : Mtlb... main kuchh samjhi nhi...

Tarika : Kal Daya ghr nhi aaya aur call bhi recieve nhi kr rha tha... aur jb receive kiya to bs itna kaha ki kisi bahut important kaam me busy hai... kb tk aayega kuchh keh nhi skta... kuchh hua hai kya?... Purvi became really worried listening all this... she didn't know what to say... how to tell Tarika about yesterday's incidence...

Purvi worriedly : Wo Tarika baat ye hai ki... wo Daya sir... haan wo ek case tha to usi me time lg gya hoga...

Tarika felt something fishy : Purvi... tu mujhse kuchh chhupa rhi hai n... bta kya hua hai... Daya hai kaha... andar hai??... chal dekhti hu...

Purvi immediately : Nahi... Daya sir andar nhi hai... wo yhan nhi h

Tarika became confused seeing Purvi's weird behaviour... her heart was telling that something wrong had happened... she was becoming worried...

Tarika worriedly : Dekh Purvi... tu mujhe saaf saaf bta aakhir hua kya hai... tujhe meri kasam tu mujhe sb sach btayegi... Purvi looked towards her with a jerk... her eyes became a little moist

Purvi looking down to avoid any eye contact with Tarika : **Daya sir ko suspend kr diya gya hai...**

Tarika socked : Kya??... Kyu??

Purvi with heavy voice : Tarika... Abhijeet sir jis mission pe gye hain... wha wo pakde gya hai...aur unka kuchh pta nhi chal rha... aur humare pas ek voice recording hai jisme Daya sir us gang ko sari information de rhe hai... isi base pe unhe suspend kiya gya hai...

Tarika became speechless listening this... she was standing like an statue with no expression... she didn't know how to react...

Purvi became worried seeing her like this... she put her hand on her shoulder... with this Tarika came into sense... she looked towards Purvi with moist eyes... and teats made their way from her eyes... Purvi's eyes were also moist

Purvi side hugged her : Tarika plzz sambhalo khud ko... tum to strong ho na... Abhijeet bhai humesha kehte hai... **Purvi teri bhabhi bahut strong hai...** ab tum Abhijeet sir ko galat sabit krna chahti ho... plzz **Bhabhi**... sambhalo...

Tarika somehow controlled her tears and made her way towards bureau entrance without saying anything...Purvi also followed her...

Both entered inside bureau... all became shocked seeing Tarika there... ACP nd Shalukhe both were in ACP's cabin...

Freddy : Dr. Tarika aap... Purvi stopped him in between by her eyes... he understood that Tarika knew everything now... meanwhile ACP along with Dr. Shalukhe came out of cabin and socked nd worried to see Tarika in front of them...

ACP worriedly : Tarika... tum yhan?

Shalukhe : Haa... tum to chhutti pe thi n...

Tarika coldly : Chhutti pe thi sir... aaj nhi hu

Shalukhe : Ooo haa mujhe yaad nhi rha...

Tarika : Itna sb ho gya aur kisi ne mujhe btana jaruri nhi smjha...

Shalukhe : Wo Tarika... baat ye hai ki... hum tumhe pareshan nhi krna chahte the... sab lage hai Abhijeet ko dhundhne me... jldi hi wo humare sath hoga...

Tarika : Wah sir... ye achchha hai... Aaplog mujhe pareshan nhi krna chahte the... kya ab main pareshan nhi hu?... I m his wife sir... and have full right to know everything about him... every information related to him... how can u all do this injustice with me??... Sab apni manmani kr rhe hai... mujhe kisi ne kuchh btana jaruri nhi smjha... na yha se kisi ne kuchh bhi btaya aur na hi Daya ne... listening Daya's name ACP became angry...

ACP angrily : Naam mt lo uska... are wo tumhe kya btayega... sb usi ke wajah se to hua hai...

Tarika : Daya pe shak aaplogo ko hai... mujhe nhi... aur na hi Abhijeet kabhi uspe shak karega... mujhe pura vishwas hai ki Daya aisa kabhi nhi karega...

Shalukhe angrily : Tumhe uspe itna vishwas hai... humare pas saboot hai uske khilaf

Tarika : To use arrest kyu nhi kiya... aise apradhi ko aaplog aise kaise chhod skte hai...

ACP : Use apne aap ko innocent prove krne ka time diya gya hai... aaj tk ka time hai uske pas... aaj agar wo nirdosh sabit nhi hua then tomorrow we will arrest him..

Tarika : Oooo... I see... By the way ye time kis base pe mila hai?... Isi pe na ki wo recording fake bhi ho skte hai?

ACP : Haa... isi ba... Tarika cutted him in between

Tarika : Aur sir jbtk koi insaan gunehgar sabit na ho jaye tb tk hum use gunehgar nhi maante aur izzat se uski baat krte hai... aisa sayad humara law kehta hai... then plzz Daya ko gunehgar kehna bnd kariye... Wo Abhijeet ke sath aisa kabhi nhi kar skta itna to mujhe pta hi hai... Shalukhe sir I m waiting for u in lab... saying this she went from there... she was looking so strong but her heart was crying silently...

 **In the evening**

All the officers are still busy in finding clues... meanwhile bureau phone rang... Pankaj received it...

Pankaj : Hello CID bureau...

Caller : Hello Pankaj... main Daya bol rha hu... tumlog city hospital aa jao jldi...

Pankaj worriedly : Kya baat hai Sir...

Daya : Team ko le ke aa jao... sb pta chal jayega...

Pankaj : Ok.. ok sir hum aate hai abhi... saying this he put the receiver down and went to inform ACP about call...

Pankaj : May I come in Sir??

ACP: Haa Pankaj.. aao... kya baat hai?..

Pankaj : Daya sir ka call aaya tha unhone puri team ke sath hume City hospital bulaya hai...

ACP : Kyu?.. Whan kya krna hai ja ke

Pankaj : Sir Daya sir thode ghabraye hue lg rhe the...jldi bulaya hai... plzz chaliye

ACP : Ok chalo dekhte hai...

All team along with forensic experts headed towards City hospital... After some time they reached there and entered inside abd spotted Daya at reception in injured condition...

ACP in strict tone : Kya hua... yhan kyu bulaya hume??

Daya : Abhijeet yhin hai... OT me opration chal rha hai... Chaliye main le chalta hu... all headed towards OT...

All became happy that Abhijeet is here but also worried for his health...tears were flowing continuously from Tarika's eyes... but she somehow composing herself and wiping her tears...

After reaching near OT... they were waiting for Doctor to come out... Daya was standing little far from team and looking at roof blankly... meanwhile he felt a hand on his shoulder... he turned and saw Tarika was there... he hung his head down to avoid eye contact with her...

Tarika tearily : Mujhe kuchh btaya kyu nhi Daya...

Daya : Kya btata... ki mere wajah se Abhi ka kuchh pta nhi chal rha aur wo phans gya hai...

Tarika : Saf saf kyun nhi kehte ki tumhe mujhpe bharosha nhi tha... tumne socha main bhi tumpe shak hi karungi to kya fayda...

Daya immidiately : Nahi **Bhabhi...** aisi koi baat nhi h

Tarika : Do u really mean it?

Daya : Kya?

Tarika : Mujhe bhabhi mante ho?... mujhe to nhi lgta... agar mante to aisa nhi krte...

Daya : Bhabhi plzz aisa mat kaho...

Their talk disturbed by ACP

ACP : To Daya... kaha mila Abhijeet tumhe??...

Daya coldly : Us gang ke adde pe...

Before ACP could ask him anything further... he got a call from someone... he excussed himself and went to attend the call...

Tarika : Chalo Daya... tum bhi dressing krwa lo... tumhe bhi kaijagah chotein aai hai...

Daya : Nahi... main thik hu... Boss thik ho jaye bs mujhe tb hi shanti milegi... but Tarika somehow convinced him for dressing and called a nurse for it...meanwhile they saw that ACP is again coming towards them...

ACP : DCP sir ka call tha... bta rhe ki jhan Abhijeet mission pe gya tha whan ke branch se information mili hai ki... wo gang pakda gya hai... aur mission complete ho gya h bs jo information Abhijeet ne nikala hoga wo reports yhan HQ me submit krna hai...

Daya angrily : Dimag thik hai DCP ka ya puri tarah pagal ho chuka hai... yhan Boss hospital me hai aur use reports aur mission ki padi hai...

ACP : Daya humari duty sentiments ko side me rakh ke chalti hai

Daya : Bhad me jaye aisi duty...

ACP angrily : Daya behave urself... Daya said nothing... ACP continued : Waise ek good news bhi di hai DCP ne... Daya innocent hai aur ye prove bhi ho gya hai... All became happy listening this... but Daya showed no happiness no excitement...

Pankaj happily : Kaise sir?...

ACP : Wo us gang ke ek member ne qubul kiya hai ki ye sb usne krwaya tha... Abhijeet ke ek purane khabri ko paise diye the information ikattha krne ke liye...usi ne unhe btaya ki Abhijeet unke gang me hai... aur ek voice changer expert (guys I don't know exact word for this type of people) se Daya ke voice me sb bolwaya...

Freddy : To sir hume use arrest kr kena chahiye n...

ACP : Usne suicide kr liya hai... use paison ki jarurat thi to usne ye kaam kiya aur fir suicide kr liya... meanwhile the Doctor came outside from OT... Daya was the first who ask about Abhijeet

Daya : Doctor... Kaisa h ab Abhijeet? Wo thik to hai n...

Doctor : Rekax Mr. Daya... he is now out of danger... but...

Tarika worriedly : But... but what doctor?

Doctor : Dekhiye wo khatre se bahar hain lekin unhe hosh me aane me waqt lagega... recovery slow hai to saya 24 hrs ke baad hi hosh aayega unhe...

Daya : Kya hum use dekh skte hai...

Doctor : Sure... half an hour me unhe ward me sift kr diya jayega fir aaplog mil lijiye...now plzz excuse me...

 **After half an hour**

A nurse came and informed them about Abhijeet sifting... and ask them to meet him...

ACP : Pehle tum chali jao Tarika... fir hum dekh aayenge

Tarika : Chalo Daya... tum bhi dekh lo... baatein to abhi kr nhi skte

Daya : Pehle aap dekh aao... fir main jata hu

Tarika went to see him and after her Daya and after that one by one everyone went to see him...

After sometime all were present outside the OT...

Tarika : Daya... tum ab ghr chale jao... main yhan hu aur Avni bhi pareshan ho rhi hogi...

Daya : Thik hai Bhabhi... to Purvi... tum chalogi sath plzzz

Purvi : Kyu???... Main chali jaungi but abhi nhi

Daya : Main tumhe tumhare ghr nhi apne ghr chalne ko keh rha hu... Mujhe driving bhi nhi krni padegi aur Avni ko bhi handle kr logi... plzz chalo

Purvi : Ok **Bhai...** Chaliye...

They both went from there but the other members are little confused about Daya's behaviour...

 **Flashback over**

ACP with moist eyes : Hume kya pata tha ki Daya hume bina btaye chala jayega...

Devyansh : But Purvi bua to unke sath thi na...

Shalukhe sadly : Ha beta... wo Purvi ko isi liye to sath le gya tha ki wo tumhe sambhal le aur wo Avni ko le ke chala jaye... hume topehle hi uska behaviour thik nhi lga jb usne ek baar bhi ghr jane se mna nhi kiya...

ACP : Uske jane ke baad Purvi ne bhi resign kr diya... ye keh ke ki ab uske Papa ko uski jarurat hai... ab wo unke sath rahegi...

Devyansh in hurt tone : Aaplogo ne bahut galat kiya Dadu... bahut galat kiya... Ab chachu kaha hai?...

ACP : Haa beta humne bahut galat kiya hai... Abhijeet kuchh kehta nhi lekin mujhe pta hai usne hume maaf nhi kiya hai abhi tk... aur beta Daya kaha hai... kaisa hai...hum kuchh nhi jante... ye baat tumhe sirf Purvi bta skti hai... agr tum usse puchh pao to... hume to kabhi kuchh btaya nhi usne kyuki wo bhi to naraz hi hai na... but mujhe pta h ki wo jarur contact me hogi usse...

Devyansh : Puchh to main lunga hi unse...

ACP tearily : Beta... tum humse naraz mat hona... sbki narajgi bardash kr rhe hai... ab aur nhi hoga...

Devyansh : It's ok Dadu... mainnhi hu aaplogo se naraz... bs Papa ko.. mumma ko is tarah nhi dekh pata... khair ab main chalta hu... shaam ho gai h aur ab Papa mumma bhi wapas aane wale honge... bye...

ACP : Thik hai beta... bye

Mere taraf se bhi bye... Kafi long likha hai... plzz tell me kaisa hai??... achchha hai to bhi aur bura hai to bhi plzzz review... nd sorry for any mistakes

Please read and review

Yours

Akanksha


	8. Chapter 8

Thanks to all reviewers...

manu.krish - Dear... I know ki yhan Abhi sir ki koi glti nhi hai... aur main bhi yahi show kr rhi hu ki jb hum hurt hote hai to jane unjane unhe bhi saja de dete hai jinki koi glti nhi hoti... khud ko bhi utni hi takleef hoti hai dear jb kisi apne se baat krna bnd krna padta hai ya dur jana padta hai... log sochte hai ki hum unhe hurt kr rhe hai... but ye koi nhi samajhta ki hum khud ko kitna dard de rhe hai... Aur Daya sir ne Abhi sir se rishta nhi toda... in dono ka rishta kabhi tut hi nhi skta... **Sorry** agar aapko meri baat buri lagi ho to...

Here is the next chapter... hope u and all will like it...

Devyansh was driving back to his house and also thinking about his conversation with ACP and shalukhe...

Devyansh to himself : In sab ne Chachu ke sath bahut galat kiya... bahut hurt kiya unhe... but isme mumma papa ki to koi glti nhi thi n... fir unko kis baat ki saja di Chachu ne... unhe aise sb chhod ke to nhi jana chahiye tha n... atleast ek baar Papa se baat to kr lete... ya agr unhe yhan nhi rehna tha to km se km contact me hi rehte... ab kuchh batein Purvi bua se pta chalengi... thinking all this he checked his watch... kya karun abhi jau bua se milne... Papa mumma ke aane me bhi abhi time hai approx 2 hrs... aur bua bhi aa gai hongi NGO se aur akeli hongi... baat bhi ho jayegi aaram se... haaa yahi sahi hai... chala jata hu abhi hi... he turned his car towards Purvi's house... and after sometime he reached there... he rang the doorbell and after two rings Purvi opened the door...

Purvi : Are Dev... aap yhan??... now teasingly.. aaj bua ki yaad kaise aa gai???...

Devyansh with shy smile : Kya bua... aap bhi... yaad to humesha aati hai... ab main andar aa jau??...

Purvi realised it and welcomed him : Haa Dev... andar aao na...

Devyansh smiled and entered inside... and both headed towards living room...

Purvi : Aap baitho main pani le ke aa...

Devyansh cutting her : Nhi bua... mujhe kuchh nhi chahiye... abhi Dadu ke ghar se aa rha hu... aap baithiye... kuchh important baat krni hai aapse... isiliye abhi aa gya...

Purvi naughtily : Kya baat hai Dev... pehle Dadu... phir bua... Papa ko kisi baat ke liye convince krna hai kya??...

Devyansh smile slightly in embarassment : Nhi bua aisi koi baat nhi... now seriously... mujhe kuchh serious baat krni hai... Purvi became confused listening this...

Purvi : Kya baat hai Dev... sb thik hai na?...

Devyansh : Don't worry bua... sb thik hai... mujhe aapse **Daya Chachu** ke bare me janna hai... Purvi looked at him with a jerk listening Daya's name from him...

Purvi seriously : Aapko kisne btaya unke bare me??...

Devyansh : Dadu aur Nanu ne... (to lighten the situation)... aasani se nhi btaya kisi ne... maine ugalwaya hai blackmail krke... ab plzz bua gussa mat karna... btaiye na kaha hai Chachu... kaise hai... plzzz btaiye na

Purvi : Mujhe nhi pta Dev... kaha hain... kaise hai... I don't...

Devyansh calmly cutting her : Bua... us din aap thi unke sath... to aisa to ho hi nhi sakta ki aap itni aasani se unhe jane diya hoga... Purvi looked at him with socking expression... Main sb kuchh jaan chuka hun bua... plzzz ab kuchh sawalon ke jawab janne hai jo sirf aap bta skti hain... plzz bua bta dijiye kaha hain Chachu... now Purvi realisedthat she has no choice except of telling him..

Purvi : Shimla... Shimla me hai wo... Devyansh took a sign of relief that now she will tell him everything

Devyansh : Kyu chale gaye wo yhan se... narazgi to sbse nhi thi na... to kyu chale gye sb ko chhod ke... Papa ko chhod ke...

Purvi in pain : Pta nhi beta... kyu chale gye... maine roka but nhi ruke aur mujhse promise liya tha ki main unke bare me ACP sir aur Shalukhe sir inlogo ko kuchh na btau... aur luckily unhone kuchh puchha bhi nhi... aur puchhte bhi kis haq se... Aur Abhijeet bhai ne bhi kuchh janne ki koshish nhi ki... sayad bahut naraz hai unse... aur hona bhi chahiye aakhir kaam hi aisa kiya hai... her eyes became little moist...

Devyansh : Aur kuchh btaiye na Chachu ke bare me...

Purvi : Kya btau beta... wo ab ek company ke manager(mujhe jo sahi lga maine wahi profession dikha diya... hope u guys won't mind) hain... unka ek beta hai Abhinav... aapse derh (11/2) saal chhota... aur beti hai Abhinav se teen saal chhoti...

Devyansh : Mtlb whan behen bhi hai ek... wow!!... Aise uska naam kya hai??...

Purvi smile : Surbhi naam hai uska 12th hai is baar uska...

Devyansh dreamingly : Kitni masti krte honge na dono...

Their talking session was disturbed by door bell...

Purvi : Main dekhti hu aap baitho... Devyansh nodded his head in yes... Purvi went to open the door...

Devyansh was waiting for her impatiently... only 2 mins had passed but it seemed that he can't wait anymore... so he also headed towards door... but stopped to see Purvi along with Rajat was already coming... Rajat became surprised seeing him there...

Rajat : Hey Dev... aap yhan kaise??...

Devyansh with smile : Kyu... nhi aa skta??... By the way aap aaj jldi aa gye?... (with naughty smile) Jldi chhod diya kya ACP sahab ne...

Rajat : Achchaaaa!! ACP sahab... Call karun sir ko?...

Devyansh immediately : Nhi... Nhi.. uncle.. main to bs yunhi keh rha tha... aise Papa mumma abhi nhi aaye honge na??...

Rajat : Sir ko abhi kuchh kaam tha to wo nhi aaye... haa Tarika ho skta hai pahuchne wali ho...

Devyansh in fear : Mar gya!!

Purvi coming towards them with water : Kya hua beta????

Devyansh : Kuchh nhi bua... ab main chalta hu warna mumma pahuch gai mujhse pehle to meri khair nhi... kaha tha time se wapas ghr pahuchne ko... aur main late hun...

Purvi : Kuchh nhi hoga... maine call krke keh diya hai ki tum yhan ho... Ok... tum ab dinner krke hi jana

Devyansh : Nhi bua... main kisi aur din aa jaunga... aaj nhi plzz

Rajat : Kyu nhi... dinnet krke hi jaoge tum...

Devyansh : Nhi uncle plzz... fir kabhi...

Purvi with understanding : Ok... dinner nhi coffee hi sahi...main abhi bna ke lati hu... Rajat was about to say something but Purvi stopped him saying... Aapke liye chay hi bnaungi... Don't worry...

Devyansh : Mere liye bhi chay hi... suna hai aapke hath ki chay bahut Jabardast hoti hai...

Purvi with smile : Ok beta... saying this she went to kitchen...

Rajat seriously : Ye kya tha?

Devyansh innocently : Kya???

Rajat : Tu mujhe pitwana chahta hai??... Purvi se **Jabadasht chay** kehne ki kya jarurat thi... wo to achchha hua usne puchha nhi ki kisne kaha hai ye tumse...

Devyansh naughtily : Matlab aap Bua se darte ho...

Rajat : Bahut beta... jb teri shadi hogi n to pta chalega...

Devyansh shy smile : Kya Uncle... now naughtily... waise ye baat main Raaj(nickname of Raajvir- Rajvi's son) ko btaunga...

Rajat : Maar khana hoga to ye kaam krna... meanwhile Purvi joined them with tea

Purvi while giving tea to them : Kyu maar rhe ho aap bachchhe ko...

Devyansh cutely : Dekhiye na bua... khamakha bachchhe pe julm ho rha hai...

Rajat : Kuchh nhi Purvi... ab ye bachcha badmash ho gya hai...

Devyansh changing the topic : Waise Raaj kaisa hai??...

Purvi : Thik hai beta... Is baar biard hai na to pressure hai pdhai ka... chhutti me bhi sayad nhi aayega...

Devyansh : Ooo... mujhe kabhi call bhi nhi kiya usne

Rajat : Janab thoda darte hain aapse...

Devyansh with socking expression : Mujhse???

Rajat smiled : Haa... thoda serious ho na...

Devyansh : Ok... aap uska number mujhe msg kr dijiyega... main hi call kr lunga... ab main chalta hu bua...

Purvi : Thik hai beta... aaram se drive krna bike... dhyan rakhna apna aur bhai bhabhi ka bhi... aur aate rehna...

Devyansh smiled : Sure bua (in mind) Ab to aap sbke chehre ki khushi wapas lane ke baad hi milne aaunga aapse Bua... he pronised to himself in his heart and headed towards his house...

Finally chapter complete... I hope aaplogo ko pasand aaya ho... tell me in review

Guys... meri pdhai start ho gai hai... to thoda late hoga update... so plzz understand...

Take care

Bye

Yours

Akanksha


	9. Chapter 9

Thank u so much guys for ur precious review... here is the next chapter...

 **After a week**

Abhijeet nd Tarika had returned from bureau and after having dinner with Devyansh they were sitting and talking in their room... meanwhile Devyansh came there excitedly

Devyansh with excitement : Mumma Papa I am very happy today... Bahut bahut khush hu aaj main... Abhirika smiled seeing his excitement and happiness...

Tarika with smile : Kya baat hai... hume bhi to btao... hum bhi thoda khush ho lein...

Abhijeet : Haa bhai... hume bhi to pta chale aakhir aapke khushi ka raaj kya hai... ab btao bhi

Devyansh fake irritatedly : Aap dono question pe question kar rhe hain to main bolun kaise?... (happily) Achchha ab btata hu... Maine Shimla ke jis college me masters ke liye apply kiya tha... usme selection ho gya hai mera...

Abhirika became socked listening this... Tarika became little upsate...

Abhijeet : Dev... tumne btaya to nhi tha ki tum Shimla ke liye apply kr rhe ho...

Devyansh in mind : To maine kaun sa socha tha ki Shimla jaunga padhne...

Tarika : Bolo Dev... btaya nhi tumne... aur tumne to kaha tha ki ab jo bhi krna hai tum yahin karoge fir achanak se Shimla jane ka plan kaise kr liya??...

Devyansh : Mumma Shimla meri dream city hai aur wo college MBA ke liye bahut achchha hai... Aur mera selection sirf merit pe ho gya hai... aise chances kaha milte hai mumma...

Abhijeet : Ye sb to thik hai but yhan Mumbai me bhi to college hai... humne tumhe kabhi force to nhi kiya n ki tum apni marji ki pdhai na karo... to uske liye Shimla jane ki kya jarurat hai... tum apni dream city ghumne kabhi bhi ja skte ho... but do saal fir bahar rehna...

Devyansh (in flow) : Aaplog samajh kyu nhi rahe... main aaplogoki khushi... he stopped when he realised what he was saying...

Abhijeet confused : Kaisi khushi Dev... tumhare dimag me chal kya rha hai... bolo...

Devyansh was thinking what to say : Wo... wo... wo papa... haan... main wha jaunga to fir jb aaunga to aaplog khush honge na... aur fir to main humesha aaplogo ke sath rahunga... plzz abhi mujhe jane dijiye... it's very important...

Tarika : Par beta... but she was cutted by Abhijeet : Nhi Tarika... Dev jana chahta hai to jane do... fir do sal ki hi to baat hai... Actually he was not convincing Tarika only... he was convincing himself too...

Tarika half heartedly : Thik hai... Kb nikalna hai Dev... main taiyari kr dungi...

Devyansh with light smile : Kal shaam ko mumma... aur taiyari kaisi... main packing kr lunga...

Tarika : Wo sb tum mujhpe chhodo... tum sirf packing kr lo... baki mujhe jo krna hai kr lungi...

Devyansh : Mumma... sbse pehle aap ek smile de do... aur do saal ki hi to baat hai...

Tarika with a light smile : I understand beta... aap jao ja ke so jao... kal packing kr lena...

Devyansh : Ok mumma... Good night... Good night Papa

Abhirika : Good night...

 **Next morning**

Tarika was already awaken... nd was busy in kitchen... meanwhile Devyansh came there and hugged her from back putting his arm around her neck like a small child

Devyansh : Good morning mumma... By the way... kya bna rhi hai aap... kafi achchhi khushboo aa rhi hai...

Tarika smiled : Good morning beta... Kuchh khas nhi... breakfast ke liye Gobhi ke parathe aur tumhe sath le jane ke liye mathriyan bnaungi to usi ki taiyari kr rahi hu...

Devyansh : Aap ye sb kr rhi hain to lab kb jayengi...

Tarika : Lab nhi ja rhi aaj...

Devyansh seperated from her and jumped happily : Matlb aaj full day masti with mum... he stopped seeing Abhijeet at the kitchen door

Abhijeet seriously : Haa... haa... dono maa bete mil ke masti karo aur mujhe bhul jana...

Devyansh immediately : Nahi Papa... aisa kuchh nhi hai... main to bs... he stopped listening laughing sound of Abhirika and became confused seeing them laughing...

Tarika controlling her laughter : Kya Jeet... aapne dra diya bachche ko... Dev sakal dekho apni aine me...

Abhijeet : Kaun kahega aap itne bde ho gye ho aur ACP Abhijeet Srivastava ke bete ho... ab chehra thik karo... aur Tarika jldi breakfast lga do mujhe bureau ke liye nikalna hai... saying this he went from there

Devyansh : Kya mumma... aaplog meri tang khich rhe the... aur main ACP Abhijeet Shrivastava ka beta jarur hu but wo sirf dusron ke liye... ACP sahab ke samne to meri band baj jati hai... aaplog hans rhe the aur meri halat khrab ho gai thi...

Tarika smiled : Dekho beta aapke Papa itne bhi strict nhi hai ki aap unse mere bina baat na kr sako... haa wo jyada bolte nhi hai... apni care, concern aur pyar show nhi krte but iska mtlb ye to nhi hai na ki wo aapse pyar nhi krte... hmm...

Devyansh in emotional tone : Ye main bhi samjhta hu mumma... aur Papa apni bhi feelings... hurt... pain... kuchh bhi to show nhi krte... na hi kabhi mujhse share krte hai... kya main is layak nhi hu... ab to bda ho gya hu n... ek baar btayein to km se km... rahi baat unse baat krne ki to jab tak Papa khud ka kuchh share nhi karenge to main unse kya bayein karunga...

Tarika eyes became little moist listening her son's complain but she clear her eyes and said with a smile : It's ok beta... sb thik ho jayega dhire dhire... Papa ke sath thoda time bitao... but aap to aaj ja rhe ho n... koi nhi... aap Papa se regularly call krke batein krna aur dekhna jb aap ghr wapas aaoge to aapke Papa me kafi changes hongi... ok..

Devyansh smiled a little : Okkk mumma... I promise main wapas aaunga to Papa ki khushi bhi wapas aa jayegi...

Tarika patted his cheek : That's like my boy... ab chalo main nashta lgati hu... aapke Papa aate hi honge...

Devyansh : Main bhi help krta hu...

Both arranged the breakfast on dinning table and after having breakfast Abhijeet went to bureau... Devyansh went to his room fir packing and Tarika went to kitchen to complete her work

Devyansh was packing his stuffs n his room... after sometime Tarika knocked his room door...

Devyansh : Are mumma aap... aapko mere room me aane ke liye knock krne ki kya jarurat hai...

Tarika smiled nd entered inside : Packing ho gai???... koi help chahiye??

Devyansh : Almost ho gai hai... aap free hon to ek baar cross check kr lijiye... aur mere kuchh dress select kr dijiye to main wo bhi rakh lun... kuchh to rakh liye hai... but fir bhi...

Tarika was checking that all the necessary things were packed or not... jackets... sweaters... over coat... nd all necessary things according to the weather of Shimla were there or not... and also packing rest of the stuffs...

Tarika : Maine sb check kr liya hai aur jo jaruri chije thi rakh di hai... aur isme kuchh besan ke laddoo aur mathariyan rakhein hain... aur haa ye khane ke liye hain... dekhne ke liye... got it

Devyansh with pout : Main kb khane ki chij ko dekhta hu... kha lunga... tension na lein aap...

Tarika : Better for u...

Chalo ab thoda rest kr lo shaam ko nikalna hai

 **In the evening**

Abhirika and Devyansh were present at the main door of house... Devyansh was almost ready to leave... and Tarika was giving him some important instruction as all mothers do...

Tarika : Whan dhyan dena apna...pdhai ke sath sath health ka bhi dhyan dena... aur jyada herogiri na dikhana...Call krte rehna... hum bhi karenge but jb tum free rehna to jarur krna call... Sbse batein krte rehna...

Devyansh smiled : Don't worry mumma... main sari chijo ka dhyan rakhunga... ab main chalu warna flight mujhe chhod ke chali jayegi... Tarika nodded... chalun Papa

Abhijeet : Haa chalo... main drop krne chal rha hu tumhe...

Devyansh : Okk Papa... he bent down and touched Tarika's feet... Tarika hugged him tightly... both seperated after sometime and Devyansh along with Abhijeet headed towards the car...

In the car... the journey to the airport was in completely silence... after reaching at the airport... Driver stopped the car nd both came out of it...

Devyansh : Chalta hu Papa... apna dhyan rakhiyega... aur mumma ka to kehne ki jarurat hai nhi...

Abhijeet : Thik hai... tum whan apna dhyan dena... humari fikar mat krna... padhai pe dhyan dena... aur... aur... jldi wapas aa jana... saying this he hugged his son tightly... nd was fighting with his emotion as he always do...

Devyansh in hug : Don't worry Papa... main apna dhyan rakhunga aur jldi hi wapas bhi aunga (in mind) aaplogo ki khushiyan le kr...

Abhijeet seperated him : Okk... chalo ab warna flight miss ho jayegi...

Devyansh touched his feet and went towards the entrance... from where his journey of Shimla started... nd mission family milap also...

Guys... I know this story is nit going as you all expected so sorry for that... but plzzz bear with it... I promise, I won't cone with nonsense ideas in future... As I have posted it... I have to complete it...

Sorry for mistakes...

Yours

Akanksha


	10. Chapter 10

Thanks to all reviewer... nd sorry for late... here is the next chapter

 **Shimla**

In the college

It was the first day in the college for Devyansh... after attending his first class... he was seaching for Abhinav... as he was also studying in the same college... After searching for sometime... he spotted him in cafeteria sitting alone in a corner with a coffee mug... Devyansh headed towards him nd stopped near his table...

Devyansh : Hello!!!! May I sit here??... Abhinav looked up at him... he looked around... few tables were also empty then why this man wanted to sit on that table only?... but still he nodded his head nd Devyansh sat opposite to him...

Devyansh : Tum akele baithe ho... tumhare friends kaha hai?... Abhinav looked at him with questioning gaze... Nhi... main yunhi puchh rha hu... yhan sbke sath koi na koi hai... to... nd I m new here... to mujhe koi idea nhi hai abhi..

Abhinav : Mere jyada close friends nhi hai...

Devyansh : It's ok... mujhse dosti karoge??... Abhinav was surprised with his sudden question...as they were stranger... Devyansh understood his state of mind... but still waiting for his reply...

Abhinav : Main to aapko janta tk nhi... aur sayad aap humare batch ke nhi hai... jaisa mujhe lag rha hai... fir achanak se friendship??

Devyansh smiled : Jan pehchan baat krne se hi banti hai... koi hwa me udte udte thode hi mere bare me koi bat tum tk pahuch jayegi... aur rahi baat batch ki to ye kis dictionary me likha hai ki friendship batch ya class dekh ke krte hai??...

Abhinav smiled listening this : Kisi dictionary me nhi likha... aur aapke bare me bhi aap mujhe btayenge to hi pta chalega... hwa se nhi...

Devyansh with a sweet smile : Yaar manners kut kut ke bhare hain tumhare andar... Khair chhodo... forwarding his hand... **Hello!!!!... I am Devyansh... Devyansh Abhijeet Shrivastava...** Abhinav looked at him with surprised expression

Abhinav stammered : Abhi... Abhi... jeet... Shri...vastava...

Devyansh : Yes... Devyansh Abhijeet Shrivastava... MBA first year...

Abhinav was still in surprised state : Aap kaha se hai?

Devyansh understood that Abhinav slightly knows about him... or say only about his father...

Devyansh seriously : Mumbai se aaya hu Abhinav...

Abhinav : Aapko mera naam kaise pta chala?

Devyansh : Sirf naam hi nhi... main bahut kuchh janta hu tumhare bare me... aur jo tum soch rhe ho wo sahi hai...

Abhinav : Kya... kya sahi soch rha hu main??

Devyansh : Yahi ki main unhi ka beta hu jiske bare me tum jante ho...

Abhibav (looking down) : Main aisa kuchh nhi soch rha...

Devyansh : Kisse jhuth bolne ki koshish kr rhe ho... mujhse ya khud se... main bhi CID Mumbai ke ACP ka beta hu... itna to samajh me mujhe bhi aata hai... haa mujhe koi khas interest nhi h but shuru se dekhta aaya hu to... you know n

Abhinav stood up : I think hume ab chalna chahiye...

Devyansh calmly : Maine dosti ka hath badhaya hai... uska jawab to dedo... baith jao thodi der plzz... Abhinav sat on the chai again... there was a complete silence for sometime... Devyansh broke it..

Devyansh : Free ho abhi... ya class hai koi?

Abhinav still not looking at him : Free hu...

Devyansh : Tumne jawab nhi diya... Karoge mujhse dosti?

Abhinav : Kya kahu... kuchh samajh nhi aa rha...

Devyansh putting hand on his hand : Kuchh sanajhne ki jarurat nhi hai... jo Dil kare bol do...

Abhinav after thinking a little : Yes... Devyansh became happy... meri ek shart hai...

Devyansh with a smile : Sari shart manjoor hai mujhe...

Abhinav : Aap mujhe sari baatein btayenge... I mean aap mere bare me sb jante hai... aur I know aapka yhan aana bhi coincidence nhi ho skta... aap yhan intentionally aaye hain... to aapko sab kuchh pta hi hoga... aap mujhe sb btayenge

Devyansh : Ok... main tumhe sb btaunga... mujhe pta hai ki tumhe koi baat pta nhi hai...

Abhinav : Ok... to btaiye sari batein... agr aap free ho to...

Devyansh : Free to hu... but kya itni batein to maine yunhi kr li... ab khali pet mujhse nhi btaya jayega tumhe kuchh bhi... main to kuchh lane ja rha hu... tum kya khaoge?

Abhinav : Kuchh bhi nhi... maine coffee liya tha abhi... aap order kr lijiye

Devyansh : Ok... saying this he went towards the counter... and Abhinav was waiting for him... after sometime he came with two plates of his fav Gobhi ke parathe...

Devyansh : Ye lo without any discussion kha lo... Abhinav was about to say... yaar mera sath hi dedo

Abhinav smiled : Ok... both started eating Parathas...

Abhinav : Aapko mere bare me kaise pta chala...

Devyansh : Purvi Bua se... fir unse jyada kuchh nhi puchh skta tha to...Social site pe search kiya to Chachu (Abhinav looked at him with questioning gaze)... Daya Chachu the nhi active to tumhe search kiya to pta chala ki tum is college me ho... main to tumhe sb bta hi dunga... but pehle tum ye btao ki tum kitna jante ho mere bare me...

Abhinav : Kuchh bhi nhi... bs ek bar... photo dekh liya tha maine Abhijeet Uncle ka to Papa ne btaya ki wo unke friend hai... bhai hai... but ab sath nhi hai dono... bs itna hi... isse aage main puchh hi nhi paya kuchh

Devyansh : Thik hai... main tumhe sb btaunga... till then they had finished their food

Devyansh : Yhan se chalein... kahin aur baith ke baat krte hai...

Abhinav showing him a tree in a corner of the ground : Us ped ke pas chalte hai... whan baithenge... with this they headed towards the tree... they reached there nd sat on the ground...

Devyansh : Papa aur Chachu bahut achchhe dost the... sage bhai ki tarah the dono... ek sath ek ghr me rehte the dono Mumbai me... kuchh aisa hua ki Chachu sb chhod ke yhan aa gye...

Abhinav : Aisa kya hua ki itni gehri dosti tut gai aur dono alag ho gye...

Devyansh : Nhi Abhinav dosti tuti nhi bs dono dur ho gye... main tumhe sari baat btata hu tum khud samajh jaoge

Devyansh told him everything about the reason of duo seperation... tears formed in Abhinav eyes listening the whole story... but he wiped them before they fall from his eyes...and Devyansh's eyes also became moist remembering the story...

Abhinav : Aisa nhi hona chahiye tha n Bhai...Devyansh smiled through tears listening Bhai... Papa ne ye thik nhi kiya... unhe aise decision nhi lena chahiye tha...

Devyannsh cleared his eyes : Haa hona to nhi chahiye tha... but ab jo ho gya wo ho gya... kiski galti thi... kisko kya nhi krna chahiye tha ispe baat krne se ab koi fayda nhi hai... ab time hai to dono ko milane ka... Dono families ko milane ka...

Abhinav (not sure) : Kya ye possible hoga Bhai...

Devyansh : Result kya hoga ye baad me dekhenge... hum try to kr skte hai... mujhe tumhari help chahiye Abhinav...

Abhinav : Kya krna hoga??...

Devyansh : Ghar me entry dila do... Kr paoge ye?

Abhinav : Thoda mushkil hai... Papa ko convince krna hoga... mumma to maan jayengi... but Papa ex CID officer hai na... duniya bhar ki investigation karenge to decision lenge...

Devyansh : Itne me hi ye haal hai tumhara... abhi kitne papad belne padenge... kitna jhuth bolna hoga

Abhinav with socked expression : Jhuth bolna padega... mtlb?

Devyansh with naughty smile : Nahi... aap ja ke ghr pe kahenge ki main... yani ki Devyansh Abhijeet Shrivastva ghr me entry maang rha hai... aur aapko mil jayegi permission mujhe ghr me le jane ke liye...

Abhinav smiled shyly : Nahi Bhai... aise to baat bigad jayegi... aap btao kya karna hoga...

Devyansh : Filhal to tumhe mujhe ghr me entry dilwani hai... Chachu aur Chachi ko kaise convince krna hai ye tum socho... bs mera real name mat btana...

Abhinav confused : To kaun sa naam btau...

Devyansh slapped his own head : Yaar tu kr payega na... kaam na bigad diyo... Ye log CID se hai... ek ek kadam soch samajh ke rakhna hoga... ek ek baat soch samajhkar bolna hoga...

Abhinav in confident tone: Haa Bhai... don't worry main kr lunga... ye CID ke part hai to hum bhi unhi ke bachche hai...

Devyansh smiled : That's like my bro...

Abhinav : Ok... now mission FR start...

Devyansh : FR??

Abhinav : Family Reunion... FR humara code hoga...

Devyansh : Done... chalo ab mujhe hotel ke liye nikalna hai... tumhara kii class hai abhi ya tum bhi ghr jaoge?

Abhinav : Ghar jaunga...

Devyansh smiled : Ok... then bye see you tomorrow...

Abhinav : Aaj reh lo Bhai hotel me... kal sath le chalunga... Bye... Both made their way towards their respective destination...

 **In Daya's house**

 **In the evening**

Abhinav was sitting on his bed... nd was thinking something... meanwhile Surbhi entered in his room nd became confused seeing him in deep thought... she went to him nd put her hand on his shoulder... Abhinav came out of his thought and turned...

Abhinav : Tu kb aai??...Koi kaam tha??...

Surbhi : Ab koi kaam hoga to hi aapke room me aaungi kya?... Aise maine socha aap so rhe ho isliye uthane aa gayi... lekin aap to kisi khayal me khoye hue the... (naughtily)...ya yun kahun kisi ke khayalon me khoye the... kaun hai wo?

Abhinav : Kuchh jyada nhi sochne lgi hai tu... (made her sit beside him)... Chal baith ja yhan... dimag ko thoda aaram diya kr... kuchh jyada tez chalne lga hai tera dimag

Surbhi : To btao na Bhai... kya soch rhe the... koi problem hai?

Abhinav trying to hide : Nhi yaar... koi problem nhi hai... tu jyada soch mat

Surbhi : Aap bta rhe ho ya nhi...

Abhinav : Dekh Sur...

Surbhi cutting him : Haa ya na..

Abhinav : Ok... ok... btata hu... Mera ek dost hai... hai to senior but friend hai hum... use rehne ke liye jagah chahiye... to samajh nhi aa rha Papa se kaise baat karun?...

Surbhi : Jagah chahiye mtlb... hostel me kyu nhi reh le...

Abhinav mummered : Ye to Papa se bhi dangerous hai isse baat krna..

Surbhi irritatingly : Kya khusur fusur kr rhe ho...

Abhinav : Nhi kuchh nhi... wo hoste me jagah nhi h... to use room nhi mil rha..

Surbhi : To pure college me use sirf aap hi mile ho...

Abhinav irritated : Dekh... tu help nhi kr skti to mt kr... but mera dimag mat khrab kr... main khud kuchh soch lunga...

Surbhi : Ok... gussa mat karo...chalo Papa se baat kr lo... main bhi help karungi convince krne me...

Abhinav : Chal fir...

Both headed towards living room... Daya was watching news nd Avni was also with him...

Abhinav : Papa...

Daya turned towards him : Haa beta... kya baat hai?

Abhinav looked at Surbhi... she assured him with eyes...

Abhinav : Papa... mumma...mujhe aaplogo se ek baat krni hai...

Avni smiled : To bolo na...

Daya : Pehle baith jao... he switched off the TV... haa ab bolo

Abhinav : Papa... mera... mera ek friend hai... use room ki jarurat hai... mere se senior hai... MBA first year me hai... lekin achchhi dosti hai... aur wo hai bhi achchha... aaplog agr permission de dete to main use yhan bula leta...

Daya : But Beta... wo hai kaun... aap usko jyada din se jante bhi nhi hoge... aise kaise ghr me aane de...

Abhinav : Abhi ke liye to bs itna kafi hai... ki wo mera friend hai... Mumbai se aaya hai... jitna jan paya hu us hisab se... achchha hai wo...

Avni : Par Beta... Papa jo keh rhe hai wo bhi to...

Surbhi : Mumma... anjan to hum sbse hote hai n... sb se jan pehchan dhire dhire hi badhti hai...

Avni : Lekin beta...

Daya cutting her : Nhi Avni... bachche sahi keh rhe hai... sbse jan pehchan dhire dhire hi hoti hai... use abhi ghr ki jarurat hai... Nav ka friend hai... aane do...

Avni : Mujhe koi problem nhi hai... main to bs aapke liye keh rhi thi

Daya : Achchha ji to madam mujhe support kr rhi thi... Avni smiled shyly...

Avni : To kal uske liye guest room...

Abhinav immediately : Nahi mumma... guest room nhi... All gave him a confused look... Mtlb wo mere room me rahenge... guest room engage krne ki kya jarurat hai...

Daya : Lekin wo aapke room me kyu rahega??

Abhinav : Aise hi Papa... akele chhodne ki kya jarurat hai... mere sath reh lenge wo...

All were confused with his behavior... but ignore it...

Avni : Thik hai... jaisa tumhe thik lage...

Abhinav happily : Thank you Mumma... Thank you Papa... Thank you so much...Dayni smiled seeing him happy

Daya with smile : Thank you ki kya baat hai... Kal leke aao apne friend ko...

Abhinav : Sur Papa... turning towards Surbhi... Thank you bandaria...

Surbhi angrily : Bhai... ye kaun sa thank u bolne ka tarika hai... Mumma... samjha lijiye...

Abhinav joining his hand : Achchha maaf krde meri maa... Thank you so much...

Surbhi : Chalo maaf kiya...(with a smile) and you are always welcome bhai...

Abhinav : Chal ab ek aur help kr de... room arrange krwa de thoda...

Surbhi : Chalo... hum aate hai mumma... Avni nodded... and both brother and sister headed towards the room...

Guys... Sorry once again for late... thoda busy thi...

Tell me how's it... plzz read and review...

Take care

Yours

Akanksha


	11. Chapter 11

Thanx to all for review... Here is the next chapter... hope you all will like it...

 **Next Day**

 **In the college**

After attending the class Abhinav was waiting for Devyansh impatiently... he was at the same place near the tree...After waiting for half an hour... he spotted him coming towards him... Devyansh reached there nd sat beside him...

Devyansh : Sorry yaar... jyada wait krwa diya tumhe... but kya karu lecture chal rha tha...

Abhinav : It's ok Bhai...

Devyansh smiled : Achchha ye btao... kaam ho gya ya bigad gya?...

Abhinav with fake anger : Aap mujhe itna underestimate kyu krte ho... kar diya hai kaam huh!!...

Devyansh smiled seeing his cute complain : Achchha mere bhai... (joining his hand) maaf kr de... glti ho gai...

Abhinav held his hand : Yeh kya kr rhe ho aap Bhai... it's ok... main to bs thodi masti kr rha tha...

Devyansh : To main hi kaun sa serious tha... both laughed lightly on this...

Devyansh : Kaise convince kiya Chachu ko...

Abhinav : Jyada kuchh nhi krna pda... aur bandaria ne bhi help ki thodi...

Devyansh : Kya kaha??... Galat baat hai... haa... wo behen hai na...

Abhinav : Are aap nhi jante kitni badi badmash hai wo...

Devyansh : Bachchi hai to thodi masti kregi hi na... achchha Chachi ko kaise manaya...

Abhinav : Mummy ko manane ki jarurat hi nhi padi... wo yunhi maan gai...

Devyansh smiled : Well done beta!!

Abhinav smiled broadly : Thank u... By the way... ghar chalne ki taiyari kar li hai na aapne...

Devyansh : Taiyari kya krni hai... Shaam tk chla jaunga

Abhinav : What do you mean by Shaam tk... Papa ne kaha hai sath le ke aau aapko...

Devyansh : Are but...

Abhinav : Kuchh lekin... but... kintu... pahantu... nhi

Devyansh leaving it : Ok... Thik hai... to pehle hotel chalo mere sath... fir checkout krke chalte hai ghar...

Abhinav : Ok... Chaliye

Both went to hotel first... packed Devyansh's stuffs and checked out from the hotel and headed towards the house... After half an hour both reached the house and rang the door bell... Avni opened the door... nd gave a smile to both... but she seemed lost seeing Devyansh

Devyansh touching her feet : Namaste Aunty...

Avni stopped him by holding his shoulder nd smiled : Bas beta... Khush raho!!... Aao andar... Both entered inside with luggage...

Avni : Nav... jao beta... apne room me rakhwa do saman... main khana lagati hu... tumlog fresh ho jao... both headed towards the room... Ek min... they stopped with Avni's voice... Are beta tumne apna naam to btaya hi nhi...

Devyansh : Aunty mera naam Dev hai... Avni looked at him with a jerk... Dev Shinghania... with this Avni averted her gaze...

Avni : Nice name... Jao beta fresh ho jao tumlog...

Both went to the room and come back after sometime and spotted Avni near dinning table... they joined her there

Abhinav : Any help Mumma?...

Avni smiled : No beta... sab ho gya hai... baitho tumlog...

Abhinav nd Devyansh both sat on the chair... Avni served the food to both of them...

Devyansh : Aunty Aap bhi baithiye na...

Avni : Nhi beta... tumlog khao... main thodi der baad kha lungi

Devyansh : Please Aunty... no formalities... ek to mujhe aise hi yhan achanak se aana ajib lag rha hai... ab aap kya ye chahti hain ki main yhan adjust na ho pau?

Avni smiled : Are nhi beta... aisa kuchh nhi hai... yhan tum bilkul comfortable ho ke raho... ye bhi tumhara hi ghar hai...

Devyansh : So sweet of you Aunty... to aap bhi baith jaiye plzzz

Avni smiled and served food for herself too : Ab thik hai?... Ab shuru karo...

Abhinav : Are main bhi hu yhan... aap dono mere upar bilkul dhyan nhi de rhe...

Avni : Nautanki kahi ka... chal ab jyada natak mat kr... khana khao

Abhinav smiled shyly : Kya mumma... main nautanki nhi karta...

Devyansh : To wo kya tha... achchha ab khana kha lein... mujhe bhook lagi hai...

Avni : Haa... shuru karo... Trio started having lunch

Devyansh : Wah Aunty... Khana to bahut tasty hai... it's very yummy...

Abhinav proudly : Aakhir Mumma kiski hai...

Avni : Achchha... iska ek percent bhi tumhe aati hai cooking...

Abhinav : Ye galat baat hai mumma... mujhe aati hai cooking thodi bahut...

Voice : Haa... kyu nhi... sirf coffee aur Papa ke tarah biryani bnana...

Abhinav : Are Sur...tu kb aai??...

Surbhi sitting on a chair in front of Abhinav : Jab aap apni tarif kar rhe the... Haa to in do chijo ke alawa kya aata hai aapko bnana...

Abhinav : Tujhe Ullu... ye main bahut badhiya bna leta hu...

Surbhi angrily : Ek baat btao... mujhe pareshan krne ka ek mouka nhi chhod skte na aap...

Abhinav : Pehle start kisne kiya... ab bich me tang adayegi tu to yahi karunga na...

Surbhi angrily : Baat hi krna bekar hai...

Avni : Tumlog shuru ho gye... ek baar aas paas bhi dekh lo sirf tum dono nhi ho yha... Do log aur baithe hai...

Surbhi : Oh... sorry Mumma... (turned towards Devyansh)... I m sorry... maine dhyan nhi diya... By the way I am Surbhi...

Devyansh smiled : Nice meeting you... It's ok... bhai behen me nok jhok to hoti rehti hai...

Abhinav mummered : Meri jaan le le ye... ise nok jhok kehte hai... nobody listened him except Devyansh as he was just beside him... but he didn't say anything...

Surbhi : Same here... but aapne apna naam to btaya hi nhi...

Devyansh : Sorry... I m Dev...

Surbhi smiled : Nice name... Achchha mumma main fresh ho ke aati hu... bhookh lagi hai jodo ki...

Avni : Ok... tum jldi aao main khana lgati hu... till then they finished their lunch... Avni went to kitchen and younger duo went to the living room... They were talking on ramdom topics... meanwhile Surbhi came there with her food plate... nd sat on the sofa...

Abhinav : Ye koi khana khane ki jagah hai?... Dining table chhota pad gya kya...

Surbhi : Khud to sbke sath kha liya... main akele dinning table pe khau... ruke kyu nhi mere liye...

Devyansh spoke without giving any chance to Abhinav to argue...

Devyansh : Koi baat nhi... aap yahi kha lo... kuchh baatein bhi ho jayengi...

Surbhi : That's so sweet of you... waise main aapko kya keh ke bulau

Devyansh : Jo aap Abhinav ko kehti ho...

Surbhi : Inhe to bhai bolti hu... aapko bhaiya bulau??...

Devyansh with a smile : Sure...

Surbhi : To btaiye... Aapko humara ghar kaisa lga?...

Devyansh : Bahut achchha...

Surbhi : Ok... abhi msin aapko apna room dikhati hu...

Abhinav : Pehle aaram se kha to le...

Devyansh : Haa... pehle aap khana khao... main kahi jaa nhi rha...

Surbhi : Pehle to aap mujhe 'aap' kehna band kariye... chhoti hu aapse...

Devyansh with a smile : Ok Chutki... nhi kehta aap...

Surbhi happily : Haa... aap mujhe chutki hi bulana...

Devyansh : Sure... why not?... tum ho hi chhoti si pyari si Chutki...

Surbhi : You are so sweet bhaiya... (to Abhinav) bhai aap kuchh sikho bhaiya se...

Abhinav : Achchha chal... ab khana kha liya na jaa plate rakh ke aa... fir chalte hai tere room me...

Surbhi : Abhi gai aur abhi aai... she went to the kitchen and returned back in few minutes...

Trio went to Surbhi's room...

Devyansh : Bahut achchha hai tumhara room... achchhe se arrangement kiya hai room ka... impressive...

Surbhi smiled broadly : Thank you so much bhaiya...

Trio started talking about each other... and spent some quality time together...

 **In the evening**

Surbhi came out of her room... and headed to the living room... she reached there and spotted Daya sitting on the sofa there...

Surbhi : Papa... aaj aap jldi aa gye...

Daya : Haa beta... wo office me kaam jldi khatam ho gya...

Surbhi : Great!!... meanwhile Avni came there with a glass of water for Daya...

Avni : Lijiye Pani... she also sat there

Surbhi : Papa... pta hai Dev bhaiya bahut sweet hai...

Daya in low voice : Dev...

Avni understood his mind : Haa... Nav ke friend ka naam Dev hai...

Daya lost : Ooo... achchha naam hai...

Surbhi : Sirf naam nhi Papa... bhaiya bhi bahut achchhe hai...

Daya smiled lightly : Kaha hai aapke bhaiya... hume bhi to milwao

Surbhi excitedly : Main abhi dekhti hu... bhai ke sath room me hi honge... saying this she headed towards Abhinav room...

 **Mumbai**

 **In bureau**

Abhijeet came out of his cabin... and saw that Pankaj and Freddy were argueing on something

Pankaj : Nhi sir iske paise aapko hi dene padenge

Freddy : Dekho Pankaj... dimag ka dahi mat bnao... is bar main koi paise nhi dunga... tumhe lelena h to apne paise se lo...

Pankaj : Please sir... apne is chote se Pankaj ke liye itna nhi karenge aap... their argument was going on... but Abhijeet became lost in his own world... some voices were echoing in his ear...

 **Boss... tumhe mere liye ye kharidna hi padega...** **Tum apne chhote se bhai ke liye itna bhi nhi kar skte... bade kanjoos ho tum** **Please dila do na boss...** His pool of thought disturbed by continuous ringing of his phone... he took out his phone from his pocket nd ordered his team

Abhijeet : Kaam khatam ho gya hai... ghar chale jao sb... saying this he again entered in his cabin and received the call

Abhijeet : Hello

Caller : Hello Papagain... kaha the aap?... aap thik to hai n??... aapke awaj ko kya hua??

Abhijeet : Kuchh nhi hua hai mujhe... thik hu main bilkul... Tum btao beta...

Devyansh : Itni baar call kiya... tb ja ke receive kiya aapne... kahi busy the?

Abhijeet taken a deep breath : Nhi... bs bureau me hi hu... busy nhi tha... (lieing)... phone silent pe tha

Devyansh not satisfied : Pakka na papa... aap thik hai... mujhe aapke awaj se aap thik nhi lag rhe...

Abhijeet smiled : Thik hu main bilkul... tum apna btao... kaisa chal rha hai sb... jane ke baad se abhi yaad aaye Papa...

Devyansh with little heavy voice : Aapne bhi to call nhi kiya Papa...

Abhijeet also became emotional : Sorry beta... thoda kaam me ulajh gya tha... (diverting topic)... achchha ye btao... college kaisa hai

Devyansh : Sb thik hai Papa... main yhan apne ek friend ke ghar reh rha hu...

Abhijeet confused : Friend ke ghar kyu?... hostel ka kya hua?

Devyansh : Hostel full ho gya hai... aur yhan main kisi ko janta nhi to college friend se hi kaha ki ghar chahiye... to usne apne ghar me hi bula liya...

Abhijeet : But beta... kisi ke yhan aise jyada din rehna thik nhi hai...

Devyansh : Don't worry Papa... main ghar dhundh lunga dusra...(meaningfully)... but Papa ye ghar apna sa lagta hai... lagta hi nhi ki main apne ghar me nhi hu...

Abhijeet : Fir bhi beta... kitne din pareshan karoge unhe... jldi se jldi ghar dhundh lo...

Devyansh : Ok papa... aap tension na lein... aur whan sb thik hai na?

Abhijeet : Haa beta... yhan sb thik hai... sab tumhe miss krte hai...

Devyansh in low voice : Aur aap...

Abhijeet in emotional tone : Main bhi bahut miss krta hu beta... saying this he cut the call to prevent himself from breaking down

Devyansh took a deep breath and turned... he became susprised to see Surbhi there...

Devyansh : Are chutki... tum yhan?... kb aai?

Surbhi : Bas abhi abhi... pure ghr me khoj liya bahar dekh liya... aur aap yhan chhat pe hain... anyways chaliye Papa aa gye hai... milna chahte hai aapse...

Devyansh smiled lightly : Uncle aa gye... chalo mil leta hu...

Both moved downstairs...

End of the chapter...plzz tell me how's it...

Zeba di - Lo di aapke liye aaj post kr diya chapter... warna mera koi irada nhi tha aaj update dene ka... hope aapko pasand aaya ho

Abhinidhi - Dear... aapke liye Abhijeet sir ka scene hai... btana kaisa lga... nd don't worry Daya sir ko asani se maafi nhi milegi...

 **Merry Christmas to all of you...**

Yours

Akanksha


	12. Chapter 12

Thank u so much all of you... for your lovely review... love u all

Daya was sitting on the sofa with his head on headrest nd closed eyes... when he heard Surbhi's voice...

Surbhi : Papa...

Daya opened his eyes and looked at her... she was standing little far along with Devyansh... Daya stood from his place while looking at Devyansh... he was feeling an strange attraction towards him... he felt himself getting lost in the depth of his eyes... next moment he felt Devyansh was touching his feet... he made him stand by holding his shoulder and hugged him... Both Devyansh and Surbhi became shocked with his act... but Devyansh was feeling really sooth in his heart... after sometime Daya came out of his trance and immediately broke the hug...

Daya : I... I am sorry... he turned his face to other side to hide the moisture of his eyes...

Devyansh : It's ok Uncle... isme sorry ki kya baat hai...

Daya composed himself and turned towards him with a smile : Nhi beta... isme sorry jaisa kuchh nhi hai... actually achanak se aisa react kiya maine... so sorry...

Devyansh : Please Uncle... sorry na kahein... it's fine...

Daya smiled lightly : Ok beta... (indicating towards sofa).. baitho...

Devyansh sat opposite to him... he was very nervous at the moment...

Devyansh (in mind) : Pta nhi kya puchhenge chachu... kya bolunga main... O God!!!! plzz help me... ye CID officer reh chuke hai... inke questions ka answer dene ke liye dimag ko ghode ki tarah dourana padega... plzz bhagwan sambhal lena... he came out with Daya's voice

Daya : Kya soch rahe ho...

Devyansh : Kuchh nhi uncle... bs yunhi

Daya smiled : Nav kaha hai... aapke sath nhi tha

Surbhi from little distance : Hum yhan hai... kisi ko dhyan hi nhi hai... Daya looked at her... Abhinav was also with her

Daya : To whan kya kar rhe ho dono... yhan aao... Abhinav came and sat beside Devyansh

Surbhi : Main mumma ke pas ja rhi hu...

Daya : Ok... jao

There was totally silence in the room... Daya decided to break it

Daya seriously : Aaplogo ka moun vrat hai??...

Abhinav : Nahi to Papa... kyu?

Daya smiled on his innocent answer : Nhi mujhe lga hai... aaplog kuchh bol nhi rahe... Dev... beta aap bhi kuchh bol lo ab

Devyansh : Uncle... sbse pehle to Thank you so much...

Daya confused : Kis liye beta...

Devyansh : Aapne mujhe yhan rehne diya iske liye... Thank you so much uncle and main jldi hi dusra ghar dhundh lunga... jyada din takleef nhi dunga aaplogo ko... Abhinav looked at him with a jerk... Daya became very serious with this

Daya in serious tone : Kahi jane ki jarurat nhi hai... tum yahi rahoge... aai baat samajh?... Parents ka koi masla hai to mujhse baat karwa dena... main samjha dunga tumhare Parents ko...

Devyansh : Par uncle...

Daya : Ek baar keh diya na... now no more discussion... apne parents se baat karwa dena

Devyansh : Nhi uncle uski jarurat nhi hai... Main manage kar lunga...

Daya : As your wish... but jarurat pade to free ho aap mujhse kehne ke liye... ab yhan se jane ki baat bhi mat krna...

Devyansh smiled : Ok Uncle... Nhi karunga...

Daya : Better for you...

Meanwhile Avni also came there... sat beside Daya

Avni : Kya batein ho rhi hai??...

Daya : Kuchh nhi... Dev yhan se jane ka bol rha tha to usi topic pe...

Avni turning towards Devyansh : Kyu Dev... yhan aapko koi pareshani hai??

Devyansh : Nhi Aunty... aisi koi baat nhi hai...

Avni : Fir kaisi baat hai... beta ye bhi to aapke ghar jaisa hi hai... aapne hi to kaha tha na din me ki no formalities... to ab kaun kr rha hai formality... yaa aap hume kuchh samajhte hi nhi

Devyansh guilt : I am sorry Aunty... mera intension aaplogo ko hurt krne ka nhi tha...

Avni : It's ok beta... aage se kabhi aisa mat kehna...

Devyansh : Nhi bolunga Aunty... waise Chutki kaha reh gai...

Daya confused : Chutki??..

Avni smiled : Sur ka naya naam... Dev ki taraf se...

Daya : Nice name beta...

Devyansh : Thank you Uncle...

Avni : Haa to aapki chutki adrakh wali chai bna rhi hai... thand hai na bahut to isliye sbke liye adrakh ki chai...

Devyansh : Mujhe bhi adrakh ki chai bahut pasand hai..

Surbhi : Tan..tana... pesh hai chef Surbhi ki special adrakh ki chai... All smiled at her antics... she handed the cup of tea to all and also take for herself and sat on sofa beside Avni...

Surbhi : Jldi se btaiye... kaisi bni hai chai...

Daya while sipping the tea : Achchhi hai...

Surbhi : Baki sbko kaisi lgi...

Avni : Achchhi hai beta...

Devyansh : Bahut tasty hai... hai na Abhinav??..

Abhinav : Hmmm... Tasty hai

Avni : Kya baat hai Nav... kafi der se dekh rhi hu tum kuchh bol nhi rhe...

Abhinav : Kuchh nhi mumma... bs yunhi... mujhe kuchh thik nhi lg rha... main room me jau??...

Avni worried : Kya ho gya hai tumhe??... tabiyat to thik hai n??...

Abhinav : Relax mumma... kuchh nhi hua hai... bs yunhi kuchh thik nhi lg rha...

Daya : Thik hai beta jao... thodi der rest krlo... Abhinav went to his room... Devyansh was becoming restless with his behaviour... After sometime...

Devyansh with hesitation : Aunty... wo main ek baar Abhinav ko check krke aau... I mean kuchh pareshan lg rha tha...

Avni smiled at his concern : Don't worry beta... thik ho jayega wo abhi thodi der me... aise aap dekhna chahte ho to dekh aao...

Devyansh : Thank u Aunty... saying this he went to Abhinav's room which was his room too... he entered in the room and saw Abhinav was sitting on the bed in half thinking something... he went and sat beside him

Devyansh : Kya baat hai??... pareshan lg rhe ho...

Abhinav came out of thought and said calmly : Kuchh nhi...

Devyansh : Mujhe nhi btaoge... bhai sirf kehne ke liye hu main tumhare liye...

Abhinav became angry with his words : Yahi baat main aapse kahun to...

Devyansh socked : Maine kya kar diya hai?...

Abhinav angrily : Wo bahar kya bol rhe the... (immitating Devyansh)... Main jldi hi dusra ghar dhundh lunga... jyada din pareshan nhi karunga... Devyansh laughed lightly... jyada hansi aa rhi hai... dekhiye Bhai mera dimag bahut garam hai...

Devyansh smiled : Are yaar... wo bs ek formality thi... main tumhe pagal dikhta hu ki jis makshad se aaya hu wo pura nhi karunga... yaar mujhe pta tha ki mujhe yhan se jane nhi diya jayega... isiliye aisa kaha... shak nhi hone de skta na... main koi risk nhi le skta...

Abhinav's anger melt with this : Oooo... to ye baat hai... main bhi na faltu me tension le rha tha...

Devyansh naughtily : Tum to ho hi buddhu... dimag ke jagah dhakkan hai tumhara...

Abhinav irritatingly : Thik hai.. thik hai... aap bhi koi bahut smart nhi hain...

Devyansh with a smirk : Achchha... Mujhe to pta hi nhi tha...

Abhinav : Bhai plzz...

Devyansh smiled : Achchha chalo chhodo... ab to tumhari misunderstanding dur ho gai hai na... suddenly they heard a voice...

Voice : Kaisi misunderstanding... they turned and became scared seeing the person...

Abhinav stammered : Su..Su..Sur... tu yhan?

Surbhi irritatingly : Bhai mera naam su..su..sur nhi Sur hai... aur ye kaisi misunderstanding ke bare me batein kr rhe the aap dono...

Devyansh taking charge in his hand : Wo chutki... Abhinav ko na misunderstanding ho gai thi ki kal college band hai... Abhinav mummered: Safed jhuth... Devyansh glared him so he kept quite... haa to main wahi misunderstanding dur kr rha tha ki kal college band nhi hai...

Surbhi : Ooo...ok... bhai confused thoda jyada nhi ho rhe aap...

Abhinav : Nhi yaar... pta nhi kaise dimag se nikal gya...

Surbhi : Chalo koi nhi... ho jata hai kabhi kabhi... both take a sign of relief with this... Aise kar kya rahe hain aaplog?

Devyansh : Yunhi batein kr rhe the...

Surbhi : May I join you?...

Abhinav : Kyu?... koi kaam nhi hai tujhe...

Surbhi : Nahi hai...

Devyansh : Koi nhi bachcha... aap join kar lo hume... batein krte hain...

Trio started talking on random topics...

Here...Daya was sitting on his bed missing Abhijeet badly... so he was talking with his photo...

Daya : Jante ho boss... aaj Nav ka ek friend aaya ghar pe... ( in lost tone)... Pata nhi kyu... ek azib sa ahsash hua use dekhte hi... azib sa khichao tha... main kho sa gya uski aankhon me... his voice became moist... Humara Dev bhi to itna bda ho gya hoga na... kya sirf isliye ki Nav ke friend ka naam bhi Dev hai... main uske taraf attract ho gya?... Boss aaj Dev ko dekhne ka bahut dil kar rha hai... he closed his eyes and tears made their way from his eyes... tumhe bahut miss krta hu boss... Janta hu sb meri hi glti hai... maine tumhe bahut hurt kiya hai... par main kya karta boss... tumhare taraf great nhi hu na... nhi seh paya... us time jo sahi lga wo kiya... he started sobbing silently... kuchh samaj nhi aa rha tha aur jb realise hua ki main galat kr rha hu to lout nhi paya boss... kis muh se tumhare samne jata... kayaron ki tarah bhag jo aaya tha... par...par boss... tumne bhi to ek baar bhi mere bare me nhi puchha...ek time tha jab tum kuchh din mere bina nhi reh pate the... ab itne saal ho gye fir bhi ek baar nhi puchha mere bare me... kya itna paraya ho gya main... itna praya kr diya tumne ki ek baar bhi nhi khabar li tumne... sobbing badly... kyu?... boss kyu?... bahut gussa ho na mujhse... hona bhi chahiye maine kiya hi aisa h... he started crying bitterly...

 **Teri surat ab ek pal**

 **Kyu najar se hatati nhi**

 **Raat din to kat jate hain**

 **Umar tanha katni nhi**

 **Chah kar bhi na kuchh**

 **Keh saku tujhse main**

 **Dard kaise karun main bayan**...

Here in Mumbai... Abhijeet was very disturbed after bureau incidence... he was missing Daya... he went to his cupboard and take out Daya's photo from his secret place... he sat with his photo... his eyes became moist... tears formed in his eyes

Abhijeet with moist eyes : Kaha hai tu Daya... janta hai aaj kitna miss kr rha hu tujhe... aaj bureau me Freddy aur Pankaj ke bich ki batein sun kr humare purane din yaad aa gye mujhe... tears formed in his eyes... tu humesha mere paise kharch krne ka ek bahana nhi chhodta tha... aaj wo din yaad aa gye Daya... ek pal ke liye main sb kuchh bhul gya aur dusre hi pal ek udasi chha gai man me... tu kyu chala gya yaar... tears made their way and started flowing from his eyes... he wiped them... aaj Dev bhi nhi hai mere sath... aaj usne kaha ki main use miss kr rha hu ya nhi... main use nhi bta pata ki main usse kitna pyar krta hu... sb badal gya Daya... sab badal gya... sobbing silently... tu yhan hota to sb thik hota... tu jab se gya hai... ulajh sa gya hun... ek baar me hi tu ghabra gya... ek baar bhi mera nhi socha ki kya hoga... bs chal diya... ek baar baat hi kar leta... kyu chala gya tu Daya... kyu?... bina btaye kyu chala gya tu...

 **Jab bhi koi aahat hui**

 **Yun lga ki tu aa gya**

 **Khushboo ke jhonke ki tarah**

 **Meri sanse mehka gya**

 **Ek wo daur tha**

 **Hum sada paas the**

 **Ab to hain fasle darmiyan...**

End of the chapter here... guys plzz tell me how's it... Song dala hai... btaiye ki ye thik hai ki nhi...

AbhiNidhi - Dear... aapko abhijeet sir ka scene kaisa lga btana jarur...

Dear guests... aaplogo se ek request hai... aaplog apni identity nhi btana chahte... it's ok... but guys aaplog koi code choose kr lijiye... jisse hume pta chale ki kaun kis chapter me kya review kr rha hai... yaa aapko reply krne me bhi aasani hogi... Ye bs ek request hai... aage jaisi aapki marji... Sorry agar meri batein buri lagi ho to...

 **A very Happy New Year to all of You...**

 **May this New year bring alot of happiness... enjoyment... nd success in your life...**

Yours

Akanksha


	13. Chapter 13

Thanks to all reviewers... nd sorry for late...

 **Shiml** **a**

 **Next morning**

All were present on dinning table for breakfast... Avni was serving breakfast to all

Abhinav : Mumma college ke liye late ho rha hai... main jyada kuchh nhi khaunga plzz...

Avni : This is your problem... jldi uth ke ready ho jate to koi problem nhi hoti...

Abhinav with puppy eyes : Please please please mumma... kal se time se taiyar ho jaunga... aaj jane dein please

Avni melt with it : Ok... aage se aisa na ho to better hai...

Abhinav happily kissed on her cheek : Thank you so much mumma... you are the best

Daya with fake seriousness : Mumma is the best nd what about Papa??...

Abhinav smiled : Papa is bestam best...

Avni teasingly : Kahi se jalne ki smell aa rhi hai...

Surbhi in hurry : Kaha se mumma... main kitchen me dekh ke aau?... all laughed loudly on her innocent question...

Surbhi confused : Kya hua... sab hans kyu rhe hai?...

Avni smiled : Kuchh nhi beta...

Surbhi : Nhi mujhe btaiye... kya hua?...

Devyansh : Main bta dunga tumhe chutki baad me... abhi nashta karo...

Surbhi : Ok... done..

Abhinav : Chalein bhai late ho rhe hai...

Avni : Are use nashta to kr lene do...

Devyansh while standing : Nhi Aunty ab main bhi niklunga... ho gya mera...

Avni smiled : Thik hai beta... aaram se jana...

Abhinav : Sure mumma... ab hum nikle??...

Avni : Haa...

Daya : Ab main office ke liye niklunga... mera bag de do plzz...

Avni : Abhi lai...

Surbhi : Mujhe bhi school chhod denge Papa plzz...

Daya smiled : Sure beta...but thoda jldi karo...

Surbhi : Just coming with my bag... saying this she rushed to her room nd returned in some minutes...

Both Daya and Surbhi went together... Avni also went to her school (Here Avni is a dance teacher in a school)...

 **In College**

Both Abhinav nd Devyansh was sitting at same place near the tree after attending their class nd talking

Abhinav : Bhai... Aap aage kya krne wale hai?...

Devyansh : Kuchh samajh nhi aa rha Abhinav... Kya karun?... kaise btau ki main kaun hu??... kaise milau dono families ko??... yhan aa to gya hu but man me abhi bhi dar hai kahin ye sb krne se baat aur na bigad jaye... kahi ye dooriyan kam hone ke bajaye aur na badh jaye...

Abhinav hold his hand in his : Bhai... aap yhan aaye... mujhse mile... Ghar me bhi hai ab aap... ab tk kuchh negative hua?... nhi na (Devyansh shook his head in no)... aage bhi sb thik hoga... rahi baat baat banne ya bigadne ki... wo dekha jayega... itna to sure hun main ki kuchh galat nhi hoga... aur hum hi negative sochne lge to kya kr payenge... aap jis motive ko le ke yhan tk aaye hain... wo pura krna hi hai... hai na?...

Devyansh smiled : Wah... mujhe nhi pta tha ki tum itne samajhdar bhi ho...

Abhinav proudly : Wo to main hun...

Devyansh : Achchha Abhinav... meanwhile his phone ring... he looked at the screen nd said to Abhinav... Papa ka phone hai

Abhinav while standing : Thik hai... aap baat karo... main aata hu abhi... but Devyansh held his hand nd made him sit... nd received the call...

Devyansh : Hello Papa... kaise hain aap??...

Abhijeet smiled listening his sweet voice : Thik hu beta... apna btao... kaise ho?... kaha ho??... kaisa chal rha hai sb??...

Devyansh : Sb thik chal rha hai Papa... main bhi thik hu aur abhi college me hu...

Abhijeet : Main baad me phone krta hu... class attend kr lo tum...

Devyansh immediately : Are.. nhi nhi Papa... hum free baithe hai...

Abhijeet confused : Hum??... Koi aur bhi hai sath me?...

Devyansh : Haa Papa... mera friend... btaya tha na maine... jiske ghar main reh rha hu... wahi hai...

Abhijeet : Oh.. ok...

Devyansh asking him meaningfully : Baat karenge aap?... Abhinav looked at him with wide opened eyes... nd nodded his head in no...

Abhijeet : Main... main kya karunga baat krke...

Devyansh : He is so sweet Papa... aap baat to krke dekhiye... main deta hu phone use... he forwarded the cell phone towards Abhibav...

Abhinav in tension said in low voice : Kya kr rhe ho bhai...

Devyansh : Main keh rha hu na... pakdo jldi... Abhinav unwilling took the phone and hesitatingly attach it with his ear...

Abhinav with nervousness : Hello...

Abhijeet : Hello beta... kaise ho?... he was also feeling awkward...

Abhinav : Main thik hu... aap... aap kaise hai uncle?...

Abhijeet felt little attraction towards Abhinav listening his voice.. he felt a strange sooth in his heart while talking to him... he felt that he is talking to someone very close to him... Both were talking nd Devyansh was smiling looking at Abhinav...

They talk for more than 10 min and then disconnected the call... Abhinav hand over the phone to Devyansh with a smile... Devyansh was also smiling continuosly... Abhinav became confused seeing him like this...

Abhinav confused : Kya hua bhai?... Aap aise kya dekh rhe ho?...

Devyansh with smile : Tumhari jadugari dekh rha hu...

Abhinav became more confused : Hain!!... Kaisi jadugari... kaun si jadugari...

Devyansh : Aaj tk Papa ne mujhse kabhi 10 min se jyada baat nhi ki aur tumse... pure 14 minutes... ab ise main jadu nhi to aur kya kahun?...

Abhinav smiled shyly listening this : Kya bhai aap bhi... aisa kuchh nhi hai... bs normally jo puchh rhe the main bta rha tha... ab lag gya time to kya kr skte hai...

Devyansh teasingly : Mere bhai... main bhi normally hi baat krta hu Papa se... tumse first time..(spreading his hand wide)... itni lambi choudi batein ki... you r really a magician...

Abhinav stood up nd said naughtily : Kyu bhai... jealous haan... saying this he ran away while laughing...

Devyansh also stood up nd started chasing him : Ruk tu... abhi btata hu tujhe... bahut bolne lga hai...

Their chase nd run game got over after sometime... they stopped... laughed loudly nd hugged each other nd left from there for home...

 **In the evening**

Daya was sitting on sofa with closed eyes... he was pressing his head... suddenly he felt a soft but unknown touch on his head... he opened his eyes nd became socked to see that Devyansh was pressing his head softly... he sat up straight with a jerk...

Daya while turning towards Devyansh : Ye kya kr rhe the beta...

Devyansh : Kuchh nhi uncle... aapke sar me dard ho rha hai n... to main daba rha tha... trust me uncle aapko achchha lagega...

Daya : Nhi beta iski koi jarurat nhi hai... aapko ye sb krne ki kya jarurat hai..

Devyansh while looking into his eyes : Kya aap mujhe apna kuchh nhi maante?... kya main aapke liye guest hu?

Daya : Are nhi beta... mere liye jaise Nav aur Sur hain waise hi aap bhi ho...

Devyansh in sad tone : Mujhe to nhi lgta... agar ye kaam Abhinav ya Chutki krte to kya aap unhe mna krte?...

Daya was in trouble now... he couldn't understand what to say?..

Daya : Nhi beta aisa kuchh...

Devyansh cut him : Uncle... main aapko uncle sirf kehne ke liye nhi bolta... aap to mere **Chachu** jaise hi hai n... listening this Daya looked at him with a jerk... both were looking at each other... but Daya averted his gaze as his eyes became moist... he turned and sat in his previous position... Devyansh was continuously looking at him and observing his reaction...

After sometime Devyansh again started massaging his head softly nd silently... this time Daya also didn't deny... he closed his eyes nd started feeling the sooth of Devyansh's touch... After sometime Daya stopped him by holding his hand nd made him sit...

Daya without looking at him : Thank you beta...

Devyansh understand his state if mind so he decided to change the mood... he said happily : Dekha Uncle... maine kha tha na ki aapko achchha lagega...

Daya smiled nd nodded his head... but he thought in mind : Tumhe kya pta beta... main abhi kaisa feel kr rha hu... meanwhile Avni called them for dinner...

All were present on dinning table nd having dinner with light chit chat... suddenly Devyansh's phone rang... he looked at the screen nd became scared seeing the called id... stress line started forming on his forehead...

End of Chapter

Guys tell me how's it?... plzz read nd review

Veer. K - Aapne kaha... aap wait jr rhi hai update ka... main ek baat puchhti hu... honestly btaiyega... maine 12 chapters post kiye... aapne in 12 chapters me se kitne chapters pe review kiya hai... dear jaise aap update ka wait krti hain... main bhi review ka wait krti hu... you know kitna bura lgta hai jb itne excitement ke sath chapter post karo aur review nhi aata...atleast itna hi bta dijiye ki chapter kaisa lga... plzz bura mat maniyega but Aapka ye review dekh ke mujhe khushi nhi kafi dukh hua... I m sorry

Ls - Dear... here is the end if your wait... hope you liked it...

Thank you so much to all reviewers once again...

Yours

Akanksha


	14. Chapter 14

Thank you... Thank you... Thank you so much to all reviewers... 30 reviews on previous chapter... thank you so much to all of you...

Silent reader - Kuchh time issue hai dear... isliye update nhi kr pati hu... hope you understand...

Veer. K - I m sorry... main kuchh jyada hi react kr gai... Extremely sorry...

Here is the next chapter

Devyansh was staring at the phone screen... All noticed this...

Daya : Kya baat hai beta... phone aa rha hai baat kr lo...

Devyansh in hurry stand up nd said : Haa Uncle... (while looking towards all)... Excuse me plzz... saying this he went towards his room with fast steps while receiving the call...

Devyansh stammered : He..hello...

hi

Caller worriedly : Kha the... call receive nhi kr rhe the...

Devyansh : Dinner kr rha tha...

Caller take a sign of relief : Ohh... ok... (now in angry tone) Ye main kya sun rhi hu... Tum Shimla chale gye aur btaya tk nhi... do dino pehle pta chla mujhe...

Devyansh in fear : Wo... wo...

Caller : Ab wo...wo... hi karoge ya kuchh bologe bhi

Devyansh : Wo sb itni jldi me hua ki kuchh bta hi nhi paya... I am sorry Bua...

Purvi still in anger : Achchhaaa... Sb itni jldi hua... chalo thik hai (Devyansh take a sign of relief)... lekin... (he became again alert)... whan ja ke to phone kr skte the na...

Devyansh cutely : I m sorry na bua... plzz maaf kr dijiye...

Purvi teasingly : Haa bhai ab Chachu... Chachi... aur do bhai behen mil gye hain to bua kha se yaad rahengi...

Devyansh in shocked tone : Bua...

Purvi : Kya bya... tumhe kya lga tum whan kyu gye ho mujhe nh damajh aayega... mujhe sb pta hai...

Devyansh in fear : Bua... wo...

Purvi cutting him : Don't worry... Abhijeet Bhai ko kuchh nhi pta hai...

Devyansh take a deep breathe : Thank you so much bua...

Purvi worriedly : Wo sb to thik hai beta... lekin kahin tumhara ye step aur problem na la de life me... tum khud samajhdar ho... soch samajhkar kaam krna...

Devyansh : Bua... maine yhan aane se pehle hi soch liya tha ki kisi bhi tarah se Papa aur Chachu ko milwaunga... in do families aur baki sbki khushiyan wapas launga... aur main ye har haal me karunga... baki jo hoga dekha jayega...

Purvi smiled listening his detemined tone : Thik hai beta... All the best... Lekin sb soch samajhkar kaam krna... baki to main tumhare sath hun...

Devyansh smiled : Thank you Bua... you don't worry... main sb sambhal lunga... Ye log CID ke sher hai to mera naam bhi Devyansh Abhijeet Shrivastava hai... main bhi inhe shak nhi hone dunga... aur inka aamna samna hoga...

Purvi with a smile : Bhagwan karein tum jaisa soch rhe ho waisa hi ho... aur tum aur whan sb thik hai na?...

Devyansh : Haa bua sb thik hai... ab main rakhta hun... sb dinning table pe hi honge... to mujhe jana hai...

Purvi : Thik hai beta... bye...Take care...

Devyansh : Bye bua... saying this he disconnected the call... take a sign of relax... nd turned to go outside... but he became socked to see Avni was standing there with tears in her eyes... sweat started forming on his forehead... he was looking like a red handed caught criminal...

Devyansh stammered in fear : Au... aun... Aunty... aaa...aappp...

Avni with moist eyes : Ab kitna jhuth bologe Dev...

Devyansh eyes became moist with this : Chachi plzz... A drop of tear slipped from her eyes... she stopped him by showing his hand...

Avni in moist tone : Bas bhi karo Dev... ab aur mat bolo kuchh... mujhe shak to bahut pehle se tha... but ab to sach samne hai...

Devyansh immediately held her hand in his nd said in moist tone without looking at her : Chachi plzz... aap samajhiye... maine ye sb bs sbki khushiyan wapas lane ke liye kiya hai... main aaplogo ko hurt nhi krna chahta tha...(he sobbed a little) aur na hi mera intension galat tha... plzzz chachi... aap to samajhiye...(his sobbing increase)...plzzz... Avni immediately covered him in her soothing nd motherly hug... Both were shedding tears on each other shoulders... After sometime Avni compose herself nd seperated Devyansh... she wiped his tears...

Avni calmly : Beta... tum jo kar rhe ho wo tarika sahi nhi hai...

Devyansh still sobbing slowly : To kaise krta main... kya saf saf bta dene se ye sath ho jate...(his sobbing slow down completely).. na Papa mante aur na Chachu... aap hi btaiye kya krta main... Avni couldn't say anything... yes he is right on his place... there is no other option to unite the both families...

Devyansh smiled painfully : Nahi hai na koi jawab... trust me Chachi... sb thik ho jayega...hmm (Avni nodded her head)... bs abhi aap Chachu ko kuchh nhi btayengi...

Avni : But beta...

Devyansh cutting her : Chachi... abhi aap chachu ko kuchh nhi btayengi... I promise main jldi sb thik kr dunga...

Avni smiled lightly nd put her hand o his cheek lovingly : Thik hai beta... nhi kahungi kuchh... (Devyansh smiled)... Nav to bhi pta hai na sb... (Devyansh looked at her with wide eyes)... mujhe samajh aata hai sb... use bhi pta hoga... warna wo itna frank nhi hota kisi ke sath... jis ladke ne aaj tk kisi se thik se friendship na ki ho... jiska koi close friend nhi hai... wo yunhi kisi ko apne ghar me rakhega... apne room me rakhne ke liye insist karega... manti hu tum bachche kafi bade ho gye ho par maa hu main... meanwhile they heard a voice...

Voice : Absolutely right Mumma... both turn nd saw Abhinav present just behind them... Avni went close to him nd...

Avni while pulling his ear : Right ke bachche... (Abhinav was crying in pain)... Bewakoof smajh ke rakha hai tumlogo ne hume...

Abhinav crying in pain : Ahh... mumma plzzz ahhh... plzz chhodiye bhi... Avni leaved his ears... Abhinav was rubbing his ears... Avni was looking at Devyansh who was smilling looking at Abhinav... her eyes again became moist... Devyansh noticed it...

Devyansh : Kya hua Chachi... aap phit upset ho gain...

Avni cleared her eyes before the tears fall nd smiled : Kuchh nhi beta... bs dekh rhi hu ki aaj mera Dev kitna bda ho gya hai... jo kaam krne ki himmat hum ne nhi ki itne salon me wo kaam wo kr rha hai... kitne bde ho gye tumlog beta... itte se the jb... she couldn't say anything further as her voice became heavy

Devyansh : Kya chachi... aap bhi... hum kitne bhi bde ho jayein hain to aapke bachche hi na... aur rahi baat ye kaam krne ki to ab isme aap bhi humare team me hain... ab aapko bhi humari madad krni padegi...

Avni lovingly : Haa beta... main hu tumhare sath... main kisi ko kuchh nhi btaungi... suddenly she remembered something... ab chalo tum khana aadha adhura chhod ke aaye ho...

Abhinav dramatically : Hume to koi pyar hi nhi krta...

Avni : Jyada nautanki na karo... chalo jldi dono...

Trio headed towards the dining area... no one was present there...

Devyansh : Chachu kha gye?...

Avni smiled : Sur apne room me le ke gai hai... you know... quality time...

Devyansh smiled : Achchha hai... saying this he sat on the chair nd started having the food...

Avni went to kitchen to completeher remaining works...

Avni thought : Aaj mera Dev... mera Partner mere samne aa hi gya... mujhe to lga hi tha ki koi na koi connection jarur hai humara... (She smiled)... kitna bda ho gya hai... kitna chhota sa hua krta tha... ekdm cute sa... aaj itna bda ho gya hai ki hume humare bichhde rishton se milane ki koshish kr rha hai... (she closed her eyes nd prayed to God)... Bhagwan ise iske makshad me kamyab krna... iske upar koi aanch na aaye... humesha khush rhe mera bachcha...

End of the chapter... Tell me how's it?...

Thanks to all of you once again for your love nd support...

Yours

Akanksha


	15. Chapter 15

Thank you so much for your reviews... hoping for the same support forever...

Here is the next chapter...

After some day...

Devyansh nd Abhinav were becoming ready to go to college...

Devyansh after getting ready : Jldi taiyar ho jao Abhinav... main bahar hu... saying this he came out of the room nd headed towards the kitchen... After reaching there he saw that Avni was totally engrossed in her thought nd boiling milk was about to split on the kitchen platform... he immediately went near her nd turned off the stove... with this Avni came out of her thought...

Devyansh : Kya baat hai Chachi... kya soch rhi hain aap?...

Avni : Kuchh nhi beta.. bs yunhi...

Devyansh : Yunhi koi itni gehri soch me nhi rehta ki dudh ubal rha ho aur pta na chale...

Avni smiled : Mujhe to pta hi nhi tha ki mera partner itna samajhdar ho gya hai... Devyansh just smiled nd thought not to drag the topic so didn't say anything...

Devyansh : Thik hai Chachi... hum college ke liye nikalenge ab...

Avni : Are... kuchh kha lo fir jao...

Devyansh : Kitna khilaogi Chachi... abhi to sab ke sath breakfast kiya tha... ab bs Nav aa jaye fir hum nikalenge... warna late ho jayega...

Avni smiled nd nodded her head... meanwhile Abhinav also came there... nd both headed towards outside...

Abhinav and Devansh got into the car after coming out from house...Devansh said...

Devansh : New car!...awesome!...

Abhinav : haan Bhai...papa ka hain...maine bohot request karke aaj keliye udhar liya hain...

Devansh(with tease): kyun?...kisi ladki ko impress karna hain?...wah!...

Abhinav(with anger): Bhai!!!...Devansh smiled once...Abhinav ignited the car and began to drive towards their college...Abhinav was driving his car with full concentration...All of a sudden...he noticed that his bro was wiping his tears...he asked in concern...

Abhinav with concern : kya hua hain?...ro kyun rahe aap?...

Devansh: kuch nahin hua hain...

Abhinav lovingly : Kya hua batao na bhai...This loving tone broke all the dikes of his patience...he broke into tears and said...

Devansh with tears : Papa aur chachu bhi aise hi jaate the yaar...ek sath ek car me

Abhinav : Bhai dekho hum unhe milane keliye hi to yeh sab kar rahe haina?...aap himmat mat haaro yaar...hum zaroor unhe milwayenge...phir humlog saath honge...

Devyansh nodded tearily nd they hugged each other tightly...but this was the greatest mistake done by them...while hugging each other...Abhinav had forgotten to keep his hand on the steering wheel...so the car ran towards an arriving truck with great speed...At last moment...Devansh noticed it and he turned the steering wheel with a scream...

Devansh : ABHIIINAVVV!...As the result the car turned towards leftrapidly and got collided with a tree in great speed...the car got turned rapidly...the painful scream of two youths could be heard from inside as...

Abhinav and Devansh: AAAAHHHH!...ABHINAV!... BHAI!!!

 **Hospital**

Daya nd Avni entered inside almost running... Tears were flowing continuously from Avni's eyes... Daya's eyes were also moist... but he was controlling his emotions... it was not easy for him too... but he was trying his level best to control his tears... They reached near reception nd asked about both of their son... yes Devyansh was also their son... Daya didn't know his real identity but he had a great attachment with him... they share a special bond of understanding with each other... sometimes their bonding was became surprise for Daya that how only in some days...he became this much close to them...

After collecting information about both... Dayni headed towards the ICU... they reached there nd could see their young ones from the glass...Oxygen masks were attached on their face nd they were injured badly seeing them in such painful condition Avni shivered nd hugged Daya tightly in pain and break down...

Avni (crying) : Ye kya ho gya Daya... bachche kitne khush the... ye sb... ye sb... kaise ho gya... (sobbing)... wo... wo kitne dard me hain... main... main nhi dekh skti unhe aise... saying this she started crying bitterly...

Daya was also crying but he didn't allowed his tears to fall nd was becoming strong for his wife nd a mother... he made her sit on the bench nd said...

Daya in moist tone (hugging her) : Dekho Avni... sab thik ho jayega... tum aise rogi to bachchon ko kaun sambhalega... hume strong hona hoga n... apne bachchon ke liye...plzz aise ro nhi... plzz Avni mere liye na sahi bachchon ke liye hi chup ho jao... after sometime... remaining in that soothing hug... Avni stopped crying but still she was sobbing... she realised the place nd broke the hug... she put her head on his shoulder nd closed her eyes... again some drops of tears slipped from her eyes...

After the waiting of half an hour Doctor came out of ICU... Dayni stood up...

Doctor : Aap log?...

Daya : Ji... ye humare bachche hai... we r parents... kaise hai bachche?

Doctor nodded his head : Don't worry... dono khatre se bahar hai... traces of worries were still present on Dayni face... aisa lgta hai accident ki wajah se dar gye the... chotein to aai hai... par breathing problem hona... aisa lg rha hai ki dar ki wajah se ho rha tha... hosh me aane me time lagega... so keep patience... aur aaplog sambhaliye khud ko... bachche aise hi dare hue hai aaplogo ko aise dekhenge to unhe takleef hogi...(turning towards nurse)... sister dono ke pas jo bhi saman tha use inhe de do... nurse nodded nd went from there to bring all the stuffs... she returned back with mobile phones nd bags... nd hand over them to Daya...

Doctor : Humne identity card se number le ke aapko inform kiya... jispe yhi ka address tha... ek pe mumbai ka address tha... to dusre ladke ko aap jante hain? Who is he?

This time Avni spoke before Daya...

Avni : Family... Daya looked at her with a jerk but didn't said anything...

Doctor : Ok... Take care... now plzz excuse me... he went from there

Avni was standing near the door of ICU nd continuously staring at both... Daya was also standing in a corner...

After sometime Daya went towards her nd put his hand on her shoulder... she wiped her tears immediately...

Daya calmly : Chalo baith jao... kb tk aise khadi rahogi... Doctor ne kaha na dono thik hai... sab thik ho jayega... he held her hand nd made her sit... he also sat beside her...

Avni : Daya... Sur...

Daya : Use abhi kuchh mat btana... wo trip pe gai hai pareshan ho jayegi... Avni said nothing just nodded his head...

Daya while standing : Main coffee le ke aata hu... tum baitho

Avni : Nhi mera man nhi hai... aap le lein khud ke liye...

Daya : Avni plzz... agar tum aise kamjor padogi to fir dono ko kaun sambhalega... at the same moment Devyansh's phone rang... nd PAPA flashed on the screen... Dayni looked at the phone with worried expression...

Avni looked towards Daya with worried face

Daya : Batana to padega hi na... kb tk chhupa payenge... aur unhe haq hai apne bete ke bare me janne ka... ek kaam karo tum baat kr lo main tb tk coffee le ke aata hu bahar se... Avni nodded her head nd Daya went from there...

Avni in mind : Kya karun... receive karun ya nhi... the phone was continuously ringing... so she received the call... nd attached the phone with her ear... before she could say anything...

Abhijeet in worried tone : Kaha the tum Dev... kb se call kr rha hu...(Avni closed her eyes in pain listening his worried nd concern tone)... phone sath nhi rakh skte tum... ab kuchh bologe bhi... hello!!

Avni in low voice : He... hello... Abhijeet became confused listening a lady voice... he checked the number once again...

Abhijeet confused : Jee... aap?... ye to Dev ka number hai...

Avni : Haa... haa... ye Dev ka hi number hai... wo Dev...

Abhijeet tensed : To aap??...aur Kya... kya hua Dev ko... wo thik to hai?...

Avni in moist tone : Main uske friend Abhinav ki maa hu... Dev aur Abhinav ka accident ho gya hai... Listening this Abhijeet became dumb like a statue... he couldn't understand anything... tears started forming in his eyes

Avni became worried with his silence : Hello... dekhiye aap pareshan mat hoiye ab Dev thik hai... plzz tension jyada mat lijiye... Hello...

Abhijeet : Main aa rha hu... this is the only words which he could utter.. nd disconnected the call...

After disconnecting the call... tears started flowing from Avni's eyes...

Avni thought : Aaj itne salon baad aapse baat bhi hui to aise situation me ki main aapko bhaiya tk nhi bula ski... (she wiped her tears)... aaj main ye nhi keh pai ki main Avni bol rhi hu... Kabhi nhi socha tha ki aisa bhi situation hoga... Plzz bhagwan sb thik kr dijiye... she spotted Daya coming towards her... so she wiped her face properly nd trying to be normal

Daya while sitting beside her nd handed her the coffee : Baat ho gai Dev ke father se...

Avni normally : Haa... wo aa rhe h yha... Daya only nodded his head...

 **Abhijeet's side**

After sometime... he composed himself... afterall he is a master in controlling his emotions in every situation...

Abhijeet thought : Mujhe... mujhe normal hona hoga... haa mujhe normal behave krna hoga... kisi ko kuchh pta nhi chalna chahiye... Tarika conference ke liye gai hai... agar use pta chala to bahut pareshan ho jayegi... yes... I have to be normal... he take a deep breath nd came out of his cabin...

Abhijeet normally to Rajat : Rajat... mujhe suddenly Shimla jana hai... tum yha sambhal lena...

Rajat formally but in worried tone : Anything serious Sir...

Abhijeet shook his head negatively : Nhi... koi serious baat nhi h... tum yha sambhal lena... main shaam ko hi nikal rha hu...

Rajat nodded his head : Sure Sir... aap yha ki tension na lein... hum sb sambhal lenge...

Abhijeet : Thanks yaar... main abhi ghar nikal rha hu... thodi packing krni padegi...

Rajat : Ok sir... aap aram se jaiye... aur kb tk aa jayenge aap wapas??...

Abhijeet : Kuchh keh nhi skta... wha ja ke update kr dunga tumhe...

Rajat : Ok sir...

Abhijeet nodded nd went from there...

End of the chapter

Veer. K - Nhi dear... mujhe bilkul bura nhi lga... Actually I m sorry for my rude words... kahi aur ka frustration kahi aur nikal rha hai... plzzz forgive me... aap jb chaho jo chaho review kr skte ho... sorry once again...

Dear readers... I request you all to ignore that nonsense person Batman... he is still on ff... nd changing his username to make us all fool... so be aware of it... aur plzz uske post pe koi response na karein... Uske post pe review krne se better hai aap apne writer ki story pe review karein... believe me your review means alot for every writer... plzz review nd encourage us... we need your support... I again repeat plzz ignore that nonsense person nd his posts... Love you all... Thank you

Yours

Akanksha


	16. Chapter 16

Thanks to all reviewer... thank you so much... sorry for this much late... but kya karun time nhi mil pa rha... hope you all will understand... so sorry

Here is the next chapter

 **Next Day**

A nurse came to Dayni nd informed about younger duo...

Nurse : Patient ko hosh aa gya hai... aaplog mil skte hai...

Avni with a teary smile : Thank you thank you so much...Daya also smiled seeing her happy... Nurse nodded her head with a smile nd went from there...

Dayni entered inside the ward... where both brothers were lying on the bed... there was a bandage on their head nd some other parts of their body... they saw Dayni... they looked at each other seeing Avni with swellon eyes... Abhinav forbed Devyansh to ask about the it with his eyes... so they only passed a smile to them... Avni sat on the stool between the bed of both her son... Daya also sat on a stool beside Dev's bed...

Avni with so much love : Kaise ho tumlog...

Devyansh in low voice : Main to thik hu Aunty...

Daya seriously : Haa... haa... wo to dikh hi rha hai ki kitne thik ho tum... sar pe.. hath me... pair me... har jagah to chotein aai hain...upar se dono ko breathing problem ho gai thi... aur thik ho tum...

Devyansh smiled lightly : Haa uncle... chotein aai hai but thik hu main... aaplog pareshan na hon... (trying divert the topic with fake angry pout)... Aur sb mujhe hi dant rhe hai... chot to Abhinav ko bhi aai hai na... use kyu nhi bol rhe kuchh... huh!!!..

Avni smiled seeing his cuteness...but Daya maintain the seriousness

Daya while maintaining seriousness : Haa to Abhinav... (Abhinav's heart skip a bit listening his full name from his father)... Drive to aap hi kr rhe hoge na... dhyan kahan tha?... itne careless kaise ho gye tum...

Abhinav stammered in fear : Wo... wo papa... pta nhi kaise... balance bigad gya... sorry

Daya angrily : Pta hai... aise kuchh bhi ho skta tha... nhi... tumhe kyu samajh aayegi ye batein...

Devyansh trying to save his bro : Uncle... wo galti meri bhi thi... maine hi baton me uljha diya tha... to...

Daya glared both of them nd said : Avni... main inke liye kuchh khane ko leke aata hu...

Avni : Main bhi chalti hu... ghar se kuchh healthy leke aayenge... bahar ka khana thik nhi...

Daya : But yhan kaun rahega...

Devyansh : Uncle... aaplog jayein... hum thik hain... aur fir thode der ki to baat hai...

Daya still not convinced : But beta...

Devyansh cutting him : Plzz uncle... mujhe nhi khana bahar ka kuchh bhi... aunty ke hath ka khana best hota hai...

Daya while giving up : Thik hai... chalo...

Avni smiled : Aaplog aaram karo... hum aate hai abhi... saying this she stood up nd went from there with Daya...

Devyansh : Kyu Mr. Magician... aapne mna kyu kiya Chachi se puchhne se...

Abhinav : Bhai aap pehle ye btao ye double role kaise kr lete ho aap... sbke samne mumma ko aunty aur aise Chachi... superb bhai

Devyansh : Chal chal mashka mat mar... maine jo puchha wo btao...

Abhinav : Dekho bhai... aise hi humari class lagni hai... abhi to jo dekha wo sirf trailor tha ek baar thik ho jao fir dekhna... to ab kuchh puchh ke aag me ghee kaun dale... isiliye mna kr diya... Devyansh shook his head in disappointment...

Devyansh : Chalo thik hai... ab aaram se so jao...

Abhinav nodded his head nd both closed their eyes...

Daya was driving the car... nd Avni was sitting beside him with tensed face... she was looking disturbed...

Daya : Kya baat hai Avni... pareshan lg rhi ho... ab to bachche bhi thik hain...

Avni trying to hide : Kuchh bhi to nhi... main pareshan nhi hu...

Daya : Are you sure?...

Avni : Yes...

Daya : Ok...

Avni take a sign of relief nd thought : Ab main aapko kya btau Daya... main kyu pareshan hu... aaj aapka aur bhaiya ka samna hoga... ye to ek na ek din hona tha but aise achanak hoga ye nhi socha tha... kitni ajeeb baat hai n... aaj is baat ko le ke pareshan hu ki kya hoga jb aap dono samne aayenge... kya reaction hoga... hum handle kr payenge ya nhi... ek time tha jb hum sath the... aur aaj in sb baton ko soch ke dar lg rha hai... kahi Dev ne kuchh galat to nhi kr diya... kahi maine use rokne ke bajaye uska sath de ke koi galti to nhi ki... hey bhagwan... plzz sb thik kr do... sab kuchh to aap hi ke marji se hota hai na... meanwhile Daya called her...

Daya : Chalo Avni pahuch gye... ab jo bnana hai jldi bnao... hume hospital pahuchna hai jldi...

Avni : Haa chal rhi hu... they stepped out of the car nd entered inside the house...

Abhijeet entered inside the hospital with a small bag on his shoulder... he went towards reception nd asked about younger duo...

Abhijeet : Abhinav aur Devyansh kis ward me hai?...

Receptionist : Aap?

Abhijeet : Main ACP Abhijeet Shrivastava...Devyansh ka father hu... Mumbai se...

Receptionist : Ok sir... (to a nurse)... Sister... inhe Devyansh aur Abhinav ke ward me le jaiye... kal jo accident case aaya tha... nurse nodded her head...

Nurse indicating Abhijeet to come : This way sir...

Abhijeet followed her nd soon reached there...

Nurse : Yahi hai dono ka ward... Dono sath hi hain...

Abhijeet with a light smile : Thank you sister...

Nurse smiled : My pleasure sir... saying this she left from there...

Abhijeet entered inside the ward nd saw both boys are sleeping... his eyes became moist seeing their condition...he sat on the stool near Devyansh's bed nd ruffled his hair softly... Devyansh's sleep got disturbed with the touch... he slowly opened his eyes nd became shocked to see Abhijeet there... he tried to sit with a jerk... but he felt pain... nd a painful 'aahhh' escaped from his mouth... nd due to his voice Abhinav also woke up... nd became shocked to see Abhijeet there...

Abhijeet made him lay nd said angrily : Kya hai haa... itne jhatke se uthne ki kya jarurat thi...

Devyansh socked : Papa... aap yhan?... Aapko kaise pta chala

Abhijeet with same anger : Haa... aapke hisab se mujhe pta nhi hi chalta... par wo kya hai na maine call kiya to Abhinav ki maa ne call receive kiya tha to pta chal gya... with this he looked at Abhinav who was already looking at him...

Abhijeet : Aap Abhinav ho na?...

Abhinav nodded his head

Abhijeet : Kaise ho beta?...

Abhinav : Thik.. thik hu Uncle..

Devyansh in mind : Huh!!... mujhe aate hi dant diya... aur iske samne kaise sweet bn rhe hain... aur Chachi... inhone ek baar bhi nhi btaya ki Papa ko bta diya hai...

Abhijeet : Aapke parents kahan hai beta?... Both brothers looked at each other with tensed expression...

Devyansh : Wo Papa...

Abhijeet : Maine aapse kuchh nhi puchha Dev... Abhinav ko bolne do...

Abhinav : Wo Mumma aur Papa ghar gye hai... khana lane...

Abhijeet : Ok... meanwhile Doctor came there...

Doctor : Excuse me... aap?

Devyansh : Doctor... ye mere Papa hain...

Doctor : Oh... Sorry...

Abhijeet : It's alright Doctor... waise inki report kya hai..

Doctor : Sab normal hai... shaam ko kuchh tests krne ke baad baki report btayenge...

Abhijeet : Ok Doctor... Doctor left after some check up...

Meanwhile Daya nd Avni came there...

Daya while entering : Dekho bachchon khana aa... he stopped in between nd socked to see Abhijeet there...

Both looked at each other with alot of emotions... hurt... guilt... anger... all emotions present in their look... their eyes became moist... Abhijeet had too much questions in his eyes... Daya averted his gaze nd started looking towards other direction... now Abhijeet looked towards Avni... who was already looking at him with tears in her eyes... she was trying hard to control her emotions... but that was seeing impossible...

Avni went to him nd hugged him with : Bhaiya... nd broke down... Abhijeet closed his eyes nd a drop of tear slipped from his eyes... he hugged her back...

Devyansh nd Abhinav also became emotional with this...

Devyansh with moist eyes : Papa... (Abhijeet seperated Avni nd looked towards him)... Chachu... (listening this Daya looked at him with a jerk)... Aap kyu chale aaye Papa ko chhod ke...

Daya nd Abhijeet again looked towards each other... Abhijeet's eyes had the same question... why?...

 **Zindagi leke aai hai**

 **Bite din ki kitab...**

 **Ghere hain ab hume...**

 **Yaadein behisab...**

 **Bin puchhe mile mujhe**

 **Kitne sare jawab**

 **Chaha tha kya... paya hai kya humne dekhiye...**

End of the chapter

Once again sorry for late...

Chapter pasand aaya ya nhi plzz btaiye... I know chapter jaisa hona tha waisa nhi hai... but fir bhi btaiyega jarur...

Yours

Akanksha


	17. Chapter 17

**The writer addict -** Aapki wish jarur puri hogi...mujhe aapka long review pasand aaya... Thank you so much...

Thanks to all reviewers... here is the next chapter... hope you all will like it...

All were looking towards Daya... But Daya was looking downwards...

Daya without any eye contact : Beta... Khana kha lo aaplog...

Devyansh : Chachu... aap topic change mat kariye... aapko jawab dena hoga...

Daya in guilt : Mere pas koi jawab nhi hai... mujhe us time jo sahi lga wo kiya...

Devyansh : Yunhi bina kuchh kahe sb chhod ke chale aana aapko sahi lga...

Abhijeet while stopping him : Dev!!!...

Devyansh : Nhi Papa... ab aur nhi... kya aapko iska jawab nhi janna... aapke man me bhi to yhi sawal hai na...

Abhijeet in moist cum angry tone : Haa... hai mere man me ye sawal... but iske pas uska koi jawab nhi hai... ye bhag aaya whan se **Kayaron** ki tarah...(Daya's heart pinched listening this...his eyes filled with tears... but he knew that his brother is right... he is a coward)... ye kya jawab dega... ise sirf apni padi thi...

Daya with tears in his eyes calmly : Haa...sahi kaha... Kayar hu main... bahut bada darpok hu... nhi hai mujhme himmat... nhi hai... he left from there while wipping his tears... nd went towards garden area... he sat on a bench all alone...

Daya in mind : Tum sahi hoBoss... main hu kayar...nhi hai mujhme himmat tumhe khone ki... (tears were flowing from his eyes)... main tumse dur reh skta hu... par tumhe khone ke naam se hi kanp jata hu... yha reh ke kam se kam ye sukoon hai ki tum thik ho... par ye sb kaise btau tumhe boss... nhi bta skta... he started crying bitterly... but after few minutes he wiped his tears harshly... nhi mujhe strong rehna hoga... warna wo samajh jayega... kisi ko kuchh pta na chale uske liye mujhe control krna hoga apne emotions pe... (in determined tone)... haa... main use kuchh pta nhi chalne dunga... mera usse dur rehna hi behtar hai...

Meanwhile Avni came there nd put her hand on his shoulder... Daya turned to her...

Avni : Hume Doctor bula rhe hain... chaliye...

Daya nodded... take a deep breathe nd followed Avni...

They reached to Doctor's cabin... Abhijeet was already present there...

Doctor : Aaiye... plzz have a seat... Dayni sat on the chair... Daya was just beside Abhijeet... they looked at each other... but next moment averted their gaze...

Doctor : Dekhiye... Dono ke reports thik hai... sb kuchh thik hai ab... bhagwan ka shukr manaiye ki koi major injuries nhi hui... but abhi kuchh din unhe khas care ki jarurat hai...

Avni : Main dhyan rakhungi Doctor... aap discharge kr dein unhe... Abhijeet looked at her... but she ignored him completely...

Doctor smiled : Jee... main unhe discharge kr deta hu... faltu me kyu pareshan krna bachchon ko...

Abhijeet : Doctor... kya Devyansh travel kr skta hai?...

Doctor : Aap thik to hain Mr. Shrivastava... major injuries nhi hain iska ye mtlb nhi hai ki wo football khel skta hai...

Abhijeet confusingly : Football?...

Doctor : Aapka question hi aisa hai... aisi condition me aap travel krne ka puchh rhe hain... Abhijeet downed his head in embarassment... Aap use atleast five days kahi le ke nhi ja skte... he needs rest nd care...

Avni : You don't worry Doctor... wo kahi nhi jayega... main pura dhyan rakhungi dono ka...

Doctor : That's better... aaplog reception pe discharge ki formality puri kr dijiye...

Trio left the cabin after thanking the Doctor...

After coming out of the cabin

Daya : Main discharge ka dekh ke aata hu... saying this he went from there...

Avni : Chaliye bhaiya... bachchon ko ready hone ka bol dein... Abhijeet nodded nd both headed towards ward

Abhijeet (on the way) : Avni...

Avni without looking at him : Bhaiya... hum bado ke matters me... badon ki galti me bachchon ko na layein to behtar hai...

Abhijeet : Bachche already involved hai...

Avni : Pta hai mujhe... but abhi Dev ko rest ki jarurat hai...(in heavy voice) to mujhe kuchh aur na sahi ek **caretaker** hi samajh ke Dev ki dekh bhal krne dijiye... main koi haq nhi jataungi... Abhijeet became socked nd little angry listening this...

Abhijee : Maine ye to nhi kaha ki tumhara koi haq nhi Dev pe... aur kya kaha tumne caretaker... **Maa caretaker nhi hoti...** (Avni's eyes filled with tears) tumne aisa socha bhi kaise...

Avni with tears in her eyes : Situation hi aisa hai...

Abhijeet stopped her just outside the ward : Ruko Avni... Avni stopped but didn't turned... meri taraf dekho... Avni turned and looked at him with teary eyes... aaj jo bhi situation hai... wo tumne create nhi kiya hai... isme tumhari koi galti nhi hai... tum to apna farz nibha rhi thi... aur ab bhi wahi kr rhi ho... galti to uski hai...(taking a deep breath) aur kahi na kahi meri bhi... Avni hugged him nd break down..

Avni in the hug while crying : Bhaiya... ab... ab aur nhi hota... nhi saha jata ab... nhi raha jata ab yun akele... aapki... Di ki... sbki bahut yaad aati hai... Kya... kya sb pehle jaisa nhi ho skta?...(tears started flowing from Abhijeet's eyes) Please bhaiya... sb pehle jaisa kr dijiye... please unhe maaf kr dijiye bhaiya... mana unki galti hai... par main aapse maafi mangti hu... she seperate from hug nd joined her hand... plzz bhaiya... maaf kr dijiye hume... Abhijeet nodded his head in no... hold her hand nd hugged her... She broke down completely nd started crying bitterly...

Daya was standing hiding behind a wall and watching the scene... it was becoming difficult for him to control on his emotions... so he immediately rushed from there...

After sometime Abhijeet composed himself nd seperated Avni with : Main koshish karunga Avni... main apne taraf se puri koshish karunga... Avni was still sobbing lightly while looking down... Avni tumhe bharosa hai na apne bhaiya pe... Avni nodded her head... to chalo ab aanshu pochho... bachche pareshan ho jayenge... Avni wiped her face properly... nd both entered inside the ward

Avni : Chalo bachchon... ghar chalna hai...

Abhinav : Dischange mil gya?...

Avni : Haa.. chalo ready ho jao... chalo Dev aap bhi ready ho jao

Devyansh was staring her nd Abhijeet's face... so both turned their face other side to hide their condition...

Abhijeet without looking at him : Kya baat hai Dev?...

Devyansh nodded his head in no : Kuchh nhi Papa... main ready ho jata hu...

Both boys were becoming ready with the help of Avni nd Abhijeet... meanwhile Daya entered inside the ward...

Daya trying to behave normal : Main gadi me saman rakhta hu... aaplog aa jao jldi... saying this he left from there with belonging stuffs without looking at anyone...

After some time younger duo became ready nd all headed towards outside... they settled in the car... Younger duo was on the back seat with Avni... so there was no other option for our duo to seat beside each other... On the way to the home...all of them was in their own world... nd was thinking something except Daya as he was driving the car...

Abhijeet pov : Aaj itne sal baad tujhe dekh rha hu... phir bhi ek baar gale nhi lga paya tujhe... kitni duriyan aa gai hain humare bich... jaise ajnabi ho gye ho... humne kabhi bhi ye nhi chaha tha na yaar... fir ye sb kyu?... maine to tujhe kuchh nhi kaha tha na... fir aisa kyu kiya tune?... ab mujhe hi kuchh krna hoga... Avni ke liye... Tarika ke liye... humare bachchon ke liye... unki khushi ke liye mujhe pehel krni hogi...

Avni pov : Ye kaisi parishthiti aa gai hai samne... do bhai jo agar sath ho to shanti ki koi jagah nhi hoti thi... aur aaj sannata chhaya hua hai inke bich... jinke pas batein kabhi khatam hi nhi hoti thi... aaj jaise kuchh hai hi nhi bolne ko... Zindagi sach me ek paheli hi hai...

Devyansh pov : Pta nhi main jis motive se yha aaya tha wo pura bhi hoga ya mujhe aise hi jana padega... plzz God... plzz mere family ki khushiyan wapas lauta do...

Abhinav pov : Kya socha tha aur kya ho gya... Papa aur **Big Pa** milenge ye to plan kiya tha humne but aise achanak hoga sb kuchh ye to socha hi nhi tha... kuchh bhi samajh nhi aa rha... ab bs itna pray kr skta hu ki sb thik ho jaye... God plzz ye phir dur na ho... kuchh aisa chamatkar karo ki inke sare gile sikwe dur ho jayein... aur sb sath ho jayein...

End of the chapter

manu. krissh - Di...Kaisa lga surprise?

Aaplogo ko ye chapter pasand aaya ya nhi... plzz tell me about it

Yours

Akanksha


	18. Chapter 18

Thanks to all reviewers for their lovely nd precious review...

Here is the next chapter...

Abhijeet's sleep got disturbed...actually he had spent the whole night sleeplessly... he wake up nd looked at the wall clock... it striked 4:00 am...

Abhijeet to himself : Abhi to sirf 4 baj rahe hain... abhi se bahar gya to baki sbko disturb hoga... par yha aur nhi rha jata mujhse... bahar chalta hu... thinking this he stepped down the bed nd moved outside the room... he just arrived at the living room when he noticed a man was standing at backside courtyard with the support of a pillar... he went little close for clear view... nd became surprised to see Daya there... some past memories flashed in his mind...

 **Flashback**

After 2 or 3 days of Dayni's marriage... Avni was coming out of the room in angry mood... Abhirika was in living room... they noticed Avni

Tarika : Kya hua Avni... aise gusse me kyu ho?...

Avni irritated : Kuchh nhi hua Di... subah ke 7 baj gye hain aur nawab sahab ki nind hi nhi khul rhi... kb se utha rhi hu... bs ek hi rat lagaye hue hain... (immitating Daya)... Avni... bs 5 min aur...

Abhirika laughed lightly on this...

Avni in anger : Huh!!!... aaplogo ko bhi hasi aa rhi hai...

Abhijeet : Koi baat nhi... jao ek aur baar dekh lo... uth jayega...

Avni while sitting in front of Abhirika said tiredly : Nahi... ab main nhi uthaungi unhe... aap ja ke dekhiye apne bhai ko...

Abhijeet smiled : Main kyu??... ab tum ho na...

Avni : Are main hu to iska mtlb aap unhe utha nhi skte... this is not fair bhaiya... ye sab kaam mujhse nhi hone wale... aap hi sambhalo apne bhai ke nakhre...

Abhijeet : Par...

Avni : Koi par... war nhi aap ja ke uthaiye... aaj bureau bhi jana hai... late hua to main kuchh nhi janti...

Abhijeet while standing: Ok... main dekhta hu...

Dayni room

Abhijeet entered nd started the most difficult work i.e. to wake up Daya...

Abhijeet : Daya... uth na yaar...

Daya : Bs 5 min Boss...

Abhijeet : Dekh Daya agar tu nhi utha na to main... main... haa main ACP sir ko phone kr dunga...

Daya changed his side in sleep : Purana idea hai Boss... change karo...

Abhijeet removed his blanket : Chal ab uthega na... uth ab... bda aaya idea change krwane wala...

Daya wake up nd sat : Kya yaar... aise bhi koi uthata hai kya...

Abhijeet : Sharm kar... shadi ho gai hai teri... Biwi uthate uthate pareshan ho gai...

Daya cutely : Do dino se usi ke uthane pe to uth rha hu... tumhe miss kiya to aaj thoda nakhre kr liye... ab mere dramas tumhi jhel skte ho na...

Abhijeet slapped lightly on his head : Chal Dramebaj kahi ka...

 **Flashback over**

Abhijeet's eyes became wet... he wiped his tears nd turned to go from there... but saw Avni was standing just behind him... he saw her nd turned his face to hide his teary eyes...

Avni : Kya hua bhaiya?... aapko kuchh chahiye tha?...

Abhijeet : Nhi... nhi wo bs nind nhi aa rhi thi...

Avni : Ab Daya bina uthaye hi uth jate hain bhaiya... listening this Abhijeet looked at her with a jerk (in moist tone)... ab wo koi nakhra nhi krte... **Unke dramas to sirf aap jhel pate the na...** Abhijeet without saying anything went from there...

Abhijeet entered in the room... locked the room nd break down badly... he was crying... but with no voice...

 **Khushiyon se milna bhul gye**

 **Tum itna kyu humse dur gye**

 **Koi kiran ek din aayegi**

 **Tum tak humko leke jayegi...**

 **Main rah pe aankh bichha kr hi sou** **n**

Daya's side

Avni went to him nd put her hand on his shoulder...

Avni : Yhan kya kr rhe hain?... Thand bahut hai...

Daya without turning : Nind nhi aa rhi thi to chala aaya...

Avni : Chaliye andar...

Daya turned nd said : Boss aaya tha na abhi... (Avni looked at him surprisingly)... Ye koi nai baat nhi hai Avni ki mujhe pta chal gya... aise surprise hone ki kya baat hai...

Avni : Jb itna sb pta hi hai to unse ek baar baat kyu nhi kr lete...

Daya turned again to hide his moist eyes : Nhi Avni... bahut der ho chuki hai... jb galti ki thi to sudhara hi nhi... ab kis muh se baat karun?..

Avni with little anger : Jo man aaye kariye... mera kya hai... ji rhi hu kisi tarah aur aage bhi aise hi reh lungi... ek baar bhaiya aur khud ke taraf bhi dekh lijiye... kya haal ho gya hai aaplogo ka... uske baad jo samajh aaye kariye... saying this she went leaving him there...

Daya in moist tone : Tum to ji bhi rhi ho Avni... main aur mera bhai to sirf din kaat rhe hain... par main kya karu... kuchh samajh nhi aa rha...

 **Pankh agar hote**

 **Udd ke chala main aata**

 **Rukta na ek pal**

 **Qaid ye kaisi Khuda**

 **Saans bhi roothi hai**

 **Seene mein aaj kal..**

Avni was busy in the kitchen when the door bell rang... she came out of the kitchen to open the door... when Abhijeet who was present there stopped her...

Abhijeet : Tum kaam karo... main dekhta hu... Avni nodded nd again went to the kitchen...

Abhijeet opened the door... nd saw a girl was standing with a small bag...

Girl without noticing who is on the door hugged Abhijeet...

Girl in hug : Miss you so much Papa...

Abhijeet felt a strange sooth in the hug... he understood that the girl was Daya's daughter...

Abhijeet : Me too beta... with this Surbhi seperated with a jerk nd looked at him with confused face...

Surbhi confused : I m sorry... but aap?

Abhijeet : Main... haa main Dev ka father hu...

Surbhi excitedly : Wow!!!... Hello Uncle.. (Abhijeet smiled painfully listening 'Uncle')... You know I was very excited to meet you...

Abhijeet smiled lightly : Andar to aa jao...

Surbhi : Oh... haa... she entered inside nd Abhijeet also folliwed her after closing the door... Surbhi directly went to the kitchen nd hugged her mother from back...

Surbhi : Missed you so much mumma..

Avni normally : Tu to kal aane wali thi na...

Surbhi was surprised with this question : Aaj aa gai to aap happy nhi ho?

Avni trying to cover up : Aisa kuchh nhi hai...

Surbhi : Khair ye sb chhodiye... Dev bhaiya ke Papa aaye hain.. aur kisine kuchh btaya nhi mujhe...

Avni : Beta wo...

Surbhi : Bhaiya aur bhai kaha hain?...

Avni : Dekho Sur... wo...

Surbhi excitedly : Rehne dijiye main khud hi dekh aati hu... Dev bhaiya ke Papa bhi to wahi honge... mujhe unse baat krni hai...she turned to go but Avni stopped her

Avni : Ruk... Surbhi stopped nd turned... nd sensed the seriousness of her mother...

Surbhi seriously : Kya baat hai mumma?...(Avni closed her eyes nd take a deep breathe)... Sab thik hai na mumma?...

Avni : Dekh Sur... main jo abhi bta rhi hu dhyan se sunna... hmm.. (Surbhi nodded her head.. she was confused nd worried)... Pehli baat... Dev bhaiya ke Papa aapke bade Papa hain... (Surbhi looked at her in confusion)... Haa beta... wo aapke Papa ke bhai hain...

Surbhi : Matlb wo Dev bhaiya... sachchi me bhaiya hai mere aur bhai ke...

Avni in moist tone : Haa beta... Surbhi eyes also became wet...

Surbhi : Dev bhaiya sb jante the na... unhone mujhse chhupaya sab... main baat nhi karungi... main puchhti hu abhi ja ke...

Avni : Tere Bhaiya aur bhai ka accident hua tha Sur... this was a sock for Surbhi... she became like an statue listening this... she couldn't understand how to react?...

Avni jerked her : Sur... she came out of the sock... tears started flowing... which were already present in her eyes...

Surbhi : Kaha hain dono?...

Avni : Apne room me hai... ja ke dekh le... thik hai ab... Surbhi rushed to her brothers room... she entered the room... nd saw her brothers with bandage on various part of their body... she wiped her tears nd maintain an angry look...

Our younger duo became socked to see her... Abhijeet was also present in the room...

Abhinav to Devyansh in low voice : Mar gye!!...

Surbhi : Kya khusur fusur ho rha hai...

Devyansh with a fake smile : Kuchh nhi Chutki... tu kb aai?

Surbhi seriously : Abhi abhi... aur aate hi do socking news se welcome hua mera...while saying this she was looking at Abhijeet too...

Abhinav gulped down his saliva : Oh!!!... Aur wo kya?

Surbhi angrily : Plzzz... Don't irritate me Bhai...

Devyansh : Tu baith idhar pehle... Surbhi sat beside him.. but didn't looking at him...

Devyansh made her face him : Meri taraf dekh... he became socked to see tears in her eyes... Are... abhi to aise dant rhi thi jaise Jhansi ki rani ho... aur abhi rone lagi... kya yaar Chu... he stopped as Surbhi hugged him tightly...

Surbhi in moist tone : Dhyan nhi rakh skte aaplog apna... abhi kuchh ho jata to...

Devyansh hugged her back nd consoling her with : Kuchh hua to nhi na Chutki... phir faltu me tension le rhi hai...

Surbhi seperated from hug with : Hua nhi... ye bed pe pade ho ab aur kya hona tha...

Devyansh : Ye to choti so chotein hain... tu aa gai hai na... ab aur jldi thik ho jayega...

Surbhi smiled on this... so both brothers take a sign of relief...

Abhinav dramatically : Hume to kisi ne hug bhi nhi kiya... Surbhi smiled nd hugged him too...

Abhinav : Kaisa rha picnic trip

Surbhi : Achchha rha Bhai...

Abhijeet was staring them nd praising his son in his heart seeing his love towards his younger brother nd sisters...

Abhijeet : Beta... batein baad me krna pehle fresh ho lo...

Surbhi : Thik hai **Bade Papa**... listening this all three (Abhijeet, Devyansh nd Abhinav) became socked... Main aati hu fresh ho ke... bs yun gai aur yun aai... saying this she went from there leaving trio in socking state...

End of the chapter

How's it?... please tell me...

 **AbhiNidhi :** Maine aapko PM pe reply kiya tha but sayad aapne dekha nhi hai... to main wahi yhan likh rhi hu... You r right dear... but jbtk Abhi sir unse kuchh puchhenge nhi to Daya sir btayenge nhi... fir kaise sath aayenge duo... you plzz don't worry... Abhi sir pehel karenge but sb janne ke baad... aur wo bhi sirf apni family ke liye... Daya sir ko itni aasani se maafi nhi milegi...Aur rahi baat Daya sir ke situation ki to dear kai baar life hume aise mod pe la ke khda kr deti hai ki hum khud kuchh decide nhi kr pate... hope aap samajh rhi hain...Sorry if my words hurted you... so sorry dear

Guys... plzz read nd review...

Yours

Akanksha


	19. Chapter 19

Thanks to everyone... Here is the next chapter...

All were present on dining table for dinner... except Abhinav nd Devyansh as they were injured nd not fit yet to move much... All were silent..Duo were feeling uncomfortable... Avni noticed this but decided to not interfere in their matter anymore... So she was serving the food silently

Daya breaking the silence : Avni... (Avni looked at him)... Wo...dono bachche kha hain?...

Avni normally : Apne room me hai... main wahi pe khila dungi unhe...

Daya : Main leke jata hu na unka khana... tum unke plates lga do... Avni nodded her head with disappointment...

Avni served the food in two plates nd Daya stood up to go... when they heard Devyansh voice...

Devyansh : Kisi ko kahi jane ki jarurat nhi hai... hum sath hi dinner karenge... he said while coming towards them along with Abhinav... they had little difficulties in walking but this didn't matter much for them... as they had to complete their mission... nd they didn't have much time...

Daya felt like trapped : Are tumlog kyu aa gye... room me aaram se kha lete.. yha problem hogi...

Devyansh while grabing a chair to sit beside Surbhi : Koi pareshani nhi hogi Chachu... (meaningfully) aur waise bhi to main yha kuchh dino ka hi mehman hu... to jitne din hu thoda time spend kr lun sbke sath... all started staring him... they all know that he was right... but this was very confusing for Surbhi...

Surbhi with confusion on her face : Kuchh dino ke mahman... kya mtlb hai aapka bhaiya?... kahan ja rhe hain aap?... aur abhi to apki padhai bhi complete nhi hui na...

Devyansh smiled painfully : Padhai... haa wo to nhi hui complete Chutki... but ab sayad mujhe chhodni pade bich me hi padhai... All were looking at him but no one said anything

Surbhi gave him a questioning look : What?

Devyansh with the same smile : Khana kha lo... nd he looked towards his food plate... the silence nd cold reaction of duo was now unbearable for him... but he was controlling himself somehow...

All were having their food silently...

Surbhi : Itni shanti kyu hai yhan?... This time Abhijeet managed to answer her...

Abhijeet with a smile : Aap hi kuchh bol lo...

Surbhi smiled broadly : Ok... mujhe to waise bhi aapse kuchh puchhna tha...

Abhijeet somehow managed a smile on his face...

Surbhi : Aap itne dino se humse milne kyu nhi aaye Bade Papa...

This question was not socking for anyone as they expected this type of queries from her... but due to this sudden attack a spoon fell from Daya's hand... Duo looked at each other... but the next moment averted their gaze in different directions...

Surbhi : Btaiye na bade papa...

Abhinav : Rehne de Sur... iska jawab tujhe nhi mil skta...

Daya stopping him in strict tone : Nav!!!...

Devyansh : Kyu Chachu... kya galat kaha Nav ne... thik hi to keh rha hai...

Abhijeet angrily : Dev!!!... Kafi der se dekh rha hu... kuchh jyada hi bol rhe ho... chup ho jao... Ek to jhuth bola ki yha padhne kyu aana tha... upar se tb se sun rha hu faltu ki batein

Devyansh stood up angrily nd said directly looking into his eyes : To... to kya krta main... bolta ki... Papa mujhe Shimla jana hai Chachu ke pas to aap kehte ki... haa beta jao... boliye... aane dete mujhe yhan...

Abhijeet also stood up in anger : Just... Shut up!!... Kya kr liya yha aa ke haa...

Devyansh smiled painfully : Yes Papa... you r right... kuchh nhi kr paya main yha aa ke... jis makshad se aaya tha... nhi kr paya use pura... (now in straight tone nd bit loudly in anger)... nd now m not interested in all these matters... aaplogo ko jo krna hai karein... bahut badi badi batein suni thi aapke relation ki... uska ek percent bhi nhi dikh rha mujhe... pta nhi kya kya batein krte hain sb... now anger bar of Abhijeet reached at the peak... he raise his hand to slap him...(all became scared with this)... but someone held his hand... nd the person was none other than Daya...

Daya : Kya kar rhe ho?... Abhijeet jerked his hand nd glared him angrily... but Daya totally ignored his look nd said to children...

Daya calmly : Nav... aaplog apne room me jao...

Abhinav : But Papa...

Daya in tought tone : I said go to your room... right now...

Abhinav with Devyansh nd Surbhi went to their room...

Daya seriously : Kya kr rhe the tum?...

Abhijeet angrily without looking at him : Sare manners bhul gya hai...

Avni who was silent till now... broke her silence as : Manners nhi bhula hai wo... (duo looked at her)... haa... Dev ne koi mannerless batein nhi kahi... Kya galat kaha usne... Do din bit gye hain aaplogo ko mile hue... ek baar bhi thik se dekha hai ek dusre ko... aaplogo ko pta bhi hai kitna pareshan hai Dev in sb me... Use apne accident hone ka bhi koi gam nhi hai... usne discharge wale din ghar aate hi mujhse kaha **"Mere accident ka ek fayda to hua hai... Papa aur Chachu aamne samne hain"...** (duo was just listening all these with down head)... wo koi manner nhi bhula hai... mera Dev kabhi mannerless nhi ho skta... aaplog use majbur kr rhe hain aise sawal krne par... (now said to Daya)... Abhi bhi waqt hai Daya... sudhar lijiye apni galti... kahi aisa na ho ki humare bachche bhi hume humesha shikayat bhari najaron se dekhein... she said this with moist eyes nd went from there leaving duo alone...

 **In Devyansh nd Abhinav room**

All were sitting silently on the bed... Devyansh was sitting with his head on the head rest nd closed eyes... Abhinav was continuously staring at a point on the wall... Surbhi was still confused... only she could understand that something happened wrong between her Papa nd Bade papa... but she was not saying or asking anything to her brothers... After sometime she went close to Devyansh nd put her hand on his hand... with this Devyansh opened his eyes... nd looked at her... his eyes were moist... he was trying his best to hide the moisture present in his eyes... but it seems impossible...

Surbhi worriedly : Aap thik hain na bhaiya...

Devyansh nodded his head nd said in heavy voice : Haa... thik hu... pareshan mat ho...

Surbhi in moist tone : Aap ro rhe hain na...

Devyansh with his eyes down : Nhi to... main kyu rone lga...

Abhinav looking at him : Kyu jhuth bol rhe hain bhai... with this Devyansh looked at him with teary eyes...

Devyansh cleared his eyes nd said in guilt : Aaj tk Papa se kabhi aise baat nhi kiya tha...

Abhinav : Kisne kaha tha mujhe support krne ko...

Devyansh : Kya matlb... kisne kaha tha support krne ko... Chachu faltu me dant rhe the tumhe...

Abhinav : Ek to wo abhi dant nhi rhe the... aur agar dantte to dantte... aapko thappad padne wala tha pta hai kuchh?...

Devyansh : Chhodo yaar... tumhe kya lgta hai... maine unintentionally wo sb bola... maine aisa bola unhe uksane ke liye... agar aisa nhi hota to wo kabhi ek dusre se baat nhi krte... aur kitne din ye shanti bardasht karta... bs ab ye kuchh kaam kar jaye...

Abhinav nd Surbhi looked at him with socking face

Abhinav : Mtlb aapne thappad padwane ka plan kiya tha...

Devyansh : Nhi yaar... socha nhi tha ki ye sb bolunga... but jo hua thik hi hua... hope ab ye kuchh batein kr lein...

Surbhi while standing : Excuse me (both brothers looked at her)... mujhe koi btayega aakhir ye chal kya rha hai... maine wha ek question kya puchha itna sb ho gya...

Devyansh : Aao idhar baitho... main tumhe sab btata hu... he made her sit beside him nd started telling the whole story in short... except the reason of their seperation that they knew...

End of the chapter...

Plzz tell me how's it?... ab main chali padhai krne... aaplog story padhiye...

 **AbhiNidhi** \- Thanx for understanding dear...

Yours

Akanksha


	20. Chapter 20

Thank you so much guys for 400 review... here is the next chapter.. hope you all will like it too...

Duo were all alone in dinning area... Both were silent... it seems that no one is ready to break this unwanted silence... this silence was pinching both hearts but something was bothering them... it may be the seperation for this much long time... After sometime of silence... Abhijeet headed towards his room... but Daya stopped him as

Daya : **Boss!!...** while saying this his tone was moist...

Abhijeet felt a great sooth listening this word after the long time... but the anger present in his heart couldn't melt so easily...

Abhijeet in straight tone : Abhijeet naam hai mera...(this was not socking for Daya as he was already expected this reaction)

Daya normally : Hmm... baitho...

Abhijeet : Kyu?...

Daya : Kuchh baat krni hai...

Abhijeet : Are you sure Mr. Daya?...

Daya calmly : Boss... I mean Abhijeet agar tum nhi chahte ki hum baat karein to nhi karte hain... but please Dev ko kahi na le ke jao...

Abhijeet : Kyu?...

Daya : Kya... Kyu?... Kyu?... kr rhe ho... tumhe pta nhi hai ki unki study abhi complete nhi hue hai...

Abhijeet : Mujhe isi Kyu ka jawab chahiye Daya... Aur rahi baat uske study ki to wo mumbai me hi continue kr lega...

Daya hang his head down : Mumbai... please use yahi rehne do...

Abhijeet : Kyu?... kyu rehne du yhan... aur aap use kis haq se rok rhe hain...

Daya without thinking : Wo mera bhatija hai...

Abhijeet smirked : Ooo really... bahut jldi yaad aa gai bhatije ki aapko... (Daya's eyes became teary)...

Daya with tears in his eyes : Please... mat le jao use... chalo man liya mera koi haq nhi hai... par Avni... Nav aur Sur... inka to hai na... please unke liye hi...

Abhijeet : I think... hume is topic pe behesh nhi krke time waste nhi krna chahiye...Hum mehman hi thik hain... aur majburi na hoti to main yha nhi rehta... apne ghar me itne din Dev ko rakkha uske liye Thank you so much.. saying this he again started going... but stopped with...

Daya : Tumhari narajgi mujhse hai na... To bachchon ko kyu alag kr rhe ho...

Abhijeet : Main kaun hota hu tumse naraj hone wala...

Daya came to him nd hesitately held his hand with teary eyes : To puchho na sawal Boss!!...

Abhijeet angrily jerked his hand nd shouted in anger : Kya puchhu han... kya puchhu main... Tum pehle ye socho ki tum btaoge jo main puchhunga... tum decide karo Daya... tumhe jawab dena hai... kyuki mujhme ab wo takat nhi bachi ki main pagalon ki tarah sawal karu aur mujhe koi jawab hi na mile... so... plzz you decide what you want...

Daya in low tone nd with doen head : **Dunga main tumhare sare sawalon ke jawab...** (now looked at him)... par pehle tum chalo baitho... He somehow dared to held his hand nd made his way towards couch... this time Abhijeet was also following him silently... they reached near couch nd both sat there...

Daya : Puchho ab jo puchhna hai...

Abhijeet making a taunt : Soch lo... kahi aisa na ho ki phir dhokha dena pade...

Daya downed his head : Maine kisi ko Dhokha nhi diya hain...

Abhijeet in anger : To kya kiya hai... is tarah bhag aana Dhokha nhi tha... wade krke todna Dhokha nhi tha... tumne sabko Dhokha diya hai Daya... Sabko...

Daya lost his patience : Haa... main bhag aaya... nhi hu na main tumhare tarah maha... nhi seh paya shak se bhari nigahein... nhi bardasht kr paya ki mujhpe koi ilzam lgaye... tum mahan ho sb ho ke bhi tumhare upar asar nhi padta... par main ek aam insaan hu... nhi hua bardasht ki mujhe koi gunehgar thehraye... nhi ho paya... he break down in cry... Abhijeet felt a pain in his heart seeing him crying... his eyes also filled with tears... he wanted to hug his brother but controlled himself because he knew that this was not the actual reason... After some minutes Daya compose himself nd wiped his tears... Abhijeet's tone became calm...

Abhijeet : Sabne nhi kiya tha shak Daya... sirf ACP sir aur Dr. Shahab ne... Maine to kuchh nhi kaha tha na... Tarika ne bhi kuchh kaha tha kya tumse?...

Daya immediately : Nhi **Abhi...** Bhabhi ne kuchh nhi kaha tha...

Abhijeet seriously : Ye sb mujhe pta hai... ab wo btao jo main nhi janta...

Daya while hiding his eyes from him : Aur kya btau...

Abhijeet : Mumbai chhodne ka asli karan...

Daya : Bta to diya...

Abhijeet : Ye tum bhi jante ho Daya... ki mujhe bewakoof nhi bna paoge...

Daya : Main kyu tumhe bewakoof bnaunga... main sach hi btaya hai...

Abhijeet : Yhi baat meri taraf dekh ke bolo ki koi aur baat nhi hai... (Daya looked at him but in few seconds turned his head in other direction without saying anything)... Kyu?... kya hua?... nhi bol pa rhe na... bologe kaha se... actual reason to kuchh aur hi hai... ab btao...

Daya closed his eyes in pain remembering that painful moment : Jab main tumhe le ke aaya... to main bahut khush tha... fir mujhe ek call aaya unknown number se...

 **Flashback**

Daya got a call... he received it

Daya : Hello...

Caller : Kyu Mr. CID officer... oh... nhi nhi ex- CID officer... Bhai mil gya to jyada khush hone ki jarurat nhi hai...

Daya : Kya matlab... kaun ho tum?...

Caller : Main kaun hu ye tumhare kaam ki baat nhi h... tum bs itna socho ki abhi tumhare bhai ki ye halat hai... agar tum ab bhi uske sath rahe to kahi...

Daya angrily : Just shut up...

Caller with smirk : Aaram se Daya babu... main kya kr skta hu iska sample tumhate samne hai... ab bhi waqt hai khud hi usse dur ho jao warna main use humesha ke liye dur bhej dunga...

Daya angrily : Tum bahut bura phasoge... CID se panga le rhe ho...

Caller angrily : Jyada hoshiyari dikhane ki koshish mat karna... iska khabar agar kisi ko bhi pda to apne bhai ki halat ke jimmedar tum hoge... bhalai isi me hai ki chup chap chale jao yha se dur... saying this he disconnected the call...

Daya : Hello... hello... (angrily).. damn it!!!... he sat down on the bench holding his head with his hand...

Daya pov : Kya karun main... team ko btau... (the bad condition of Abhijeet flashed in front of his eyes... he shivered with this sight)... nhi nhi ye sahi nhi rahega... main chala jaunga yha se dur... haa ye thik rahega... (his eyes became moist)... Sorry Boss... par sayad sbke liye yahi achchha hai ki main dur ho jaun sbse... I m really Sorry...

 **Flashback over**

 **Other side...**

After knowing the whole story...

Surbhi while wipping her teary eyes : Aaplog tension na lo... main bhi dekhti hu kaun le jata hai aapko yha se... inhe apni problem solve krni hai to karein... nhi krni na karein... mujhe meri family chahiye bs!!...

End of the chapter...

So how'll Abhijeet sir react on this... plzz think... nd don't forget to tell me how's the chapter...

Yours

Akanksha


	21. Chapter 21

Thank you so much for you precious review... here is the next chapter... hope aaplogo ko pasand aaye...

Abhijeet : Wah Daya wah... tumhare common sense ki to dad deni padegi... kisi ne tumhe phone kiya aur tum chal diye sab kuchh chhod ke...

Daya tearly : To kya krta main Boss... tumhari aisi condition dekh ke mujhe kuchh samajh hi nhi aaya...

Abhijeet angrily : Tumhare pas dimag hai... us caller ke bare me team ko bta skte the... sab mil ke case solve krte... nhi tumne to apna dimag bej ke baithe the na... bs kya sujha ki yha se bhaag jao... na rahunga na ye sb jhelna padega...

Daya : Main bhaga nhi tha... Us time mujhe sbke liye yahi krna thik lga...

Abhijeet angrily : Ek baar agar thik se soch lete to aaj humare bachche aise humse sawal nhi kr rhe hote... aur tumhare yha aane ke baad to main bilkul safe tha na... mujhe na kahi goli lgi... na kabhi hospital gya...par tumhe isse kya... tum to bs khud ka palla jhad ke aa gye...

Daya hung his head down nd said in moist tone : Main sach me dar gya tha boss!!... (this tone melted Abhijeet a bit but he control his emotions)... mujhe kuchh sanajh hi nhi aa rha tha... aur jb apni glti ka ahsash hua tb tk kafi der ho gai thi...

Abhijeet : Tumhari ek galti ke wajah se humari hasti khelti family itne salo se khoi hui hai... Kyu Daya... kyu?... km se km mere hosh me aane ka intezar kr lete...

Daya break down : I.. I m sorry Boss... really Sorry (Abhijeet's heart pinched seeing his brother like this... he wanted to hug him... but he can't forgive him so easily)...

Abhijeet angrily : Kya tumhara ye **Sorry** hume wo samay wapas kr skta hai jo humne apne bachcho ke bina bitaye hain... jo humare bachcho ne apna bachpan ka khel miss kiya hai wo wapas la skte ho... Sorry bolna aasan hai Daya... tumne bahut badi glti ki hai...

Daya with joining hands nd cryingly : Plzz... mujhe maaf nhi krna mat karo... par bachchon ko fir alag mat karo... Avni ko mila do Bhabhi se... I promise main tum logo ke samne bhi nhi aaunga... plzz... unki khushiya unhe lauta do...

Abhijeet smirked : Bahut jldi yaad aa gai unke khushyon ki... tab kaha tha tumhara dimag jb sabko dur kiya tha... (in too much anger)... tumhari ek galti se wo aadmi apne maksad me kamyab ho gya... hume alag krna uska maksad kha... aur tumne use kamyab bnaya tumne... mujhse ab koi ummid mat rakhna... saying this he went from there... nd Daya broke down completely...

Abhijeet eyes were also moist... he closed his eyes nd sat on the bed... meanwhile he got a call... he took out the phone from his pocket nd became worried seeing Tarika's name on the screen... he somehow composed himself nd received the call...

Abhijeet : Hello...

Tarika in worried tone : Kaha hai aap Jeet... main mumbai wapas aai to Rajat ne btaya ki aap Shimla gye hain... kisi urgent kaam se... ye kya hai... na koi call na msg... kabhi mera bhi soch liya karein ki main pareshan ho jaungi...

Abhijeet coldly : Main thik hu Tarika... aur tumhe isliye nhi btaya ki faltu me pareshan ho jaogi...

Tarika smiled : Aap sayad ye bhul rhe hain ACP sahab ki main aapki patni hu... mujhe pura haq hai ye janne ka... aur ye haq mujhse koi nhi chhin skta... waise kya kaam aa gya itna urgent

Abhijeet making excuses : Kuchh.. kuchh bhi nhi bs jldi hi sb kaam khatam krke aa jaunga... tum chinta mat karo...

Tarika seriously : Kya chhupa rhe hain Jeet...

Abhijeet became surprised but manage to say : Kuchh bhi to nhi...

Tarika : Nhi btana to mat btaiye... jhuth bolne ki kya jarurat hai...

Abhijeet pov : Tarika ka bhi to haq hai Dev ke bare me sab kuchh janne ka... haa main use dhokhe me nhi rakh skta...

Tarika : Hello...aap sun rhe hain ya baat bhi nhi krni..

Abhijeet : Kaha ho tum is waqt?...

Tarika : Ghar pe hu...

Abhijeet seriously : Hmm...Main jo bta rha hu dhyan se sunna...

Tarika worriedly : Kya baat hai Jeet...

Abhijeet : Main Dev ke pas aaya hu...

Tarika panicked : Kya hua... sab thik hai na... Aap Dev ke pas kyu gye hain...

Abhijeet : Ab sab thik hai Tarika... par Dev aur Abhinav ka accident ho gya tha... Tarika became socked listening this... she didn't reply anything... just became speechless...

Abhijeet : Tarika... tarika... tum sun rhi ho na... tum tension na lo... dono bachche thik hai... tum... but stopped with Tarika's moist voice...

Tarika : Kaha hai Dev...

Abhijeet : Apne room me hai...

Tarika : Main bhi aana chahti hu Jeet...

Abhijeet : Don't worry Tarika... main jldi hi use le ke aaunga...

Tarika : Kyu?... uske classes... uski padhai... sb chhut jayegi...

Abhijeet firmly : Ab Dev study wahi continue karega...

Tarika : Baat kya hai... aap abhi bhi mujhse kuchh chhupa rhe hain... plzz btaiye...

Abhijeet : Nhi Tarika... kuchh nhi chhupa rha... aaunga to baat karenge... ab humara beta yha nhi rahega...

Tarika : Mujhe kuchh samajh nhi aa rha...

Abhijeet : Maine kaha na... tum tension mat lo.. bs do char din ki baat hai phir main wha aa rha hu...

Tarika : Par...

Abhijeet straightly : Do you trust me Tarika?

Tarika : Ye kaisa sawal hai... ofcourse I do...

Abhijeet : Phir chinta kyu kr rhi ho... Dev se kal baat krwa dunga... abhi so gya hoga...

Tarika : Thik hai... aap bhi so jao... bye... Good night...

Abhijeet : Tum bhi so jana jyada sochna nhi... main aa rha hu jldi hi... bye

Tarika : Hmm... missing you... bye

They disconnected the call... nd both lied down on the bed... but couldn't sleep...

Someone heard their talks nd went from there without making any sound...

In Mid night

Avni wake up in sleep nd saw that Daya was standing near the window of the room nd his body movement was indicating that he wa sobbing... Avni's eyes also filled with tears seeing him like this... she stepped down from the bed nd went to Daya nd put her hand on his shoulder... Daya immediately wiped his tears...

Avni in moist tone : Ab mujhse bhi apne aansu chhupayenge...

Daya : Tum so jao Avni... main thik hu...

Avni : Nind nhi aa rhi thi...

Daya : Koshish karo... aa jayegi nind... din bhar kaam rehta h tumhe... aaram karo...

Avni : Aur aap?... aapko bhi to aaram ki jarurat hai... tabiyat bigad jayegi aise to...

Daya straight tone : Avni... jao tum plzz...

Avni : Aap bhi chaliye...

Daya little loudly : Nhi jana mujhe... maine kaha na ki tum jao...

Avni made him turn... tears still present in his eyes but he was trying his level best to hide...

Avni tearly : Nhi mane na Bhaiya...(Daya without any eye contact nodded his head in no)... koi baat nhi gusse me hain abhi maan jayenge... hum mna lenge unhe...

Daya : Nhi Avni... galti meri hai... main manaunga use... tum kuchh mat kehna plzz... galti maine ki hai to saja bhi mujhe hi milni chahiye sbko nhi... aur main to tumhara bhi doshi hu...(joining his hand nd tears in his eyes)... please mujhe maaf kr do... Avni held his hand immediately... nodded her head in no nd hugged him... both were crying...

Daya in hug : I promise Avni... main sb thik kar dunga... tumlogo ko milwaunka jld hi...listening this Avni separated him from hug...

Avni : Tumlog nhi humlog milenge... aap pareshan na ho... sab thik ho jayega...

Daya wiped his nd her tears : Ab chal ke so jao... tumhe bachchon ka bhi dhyan rakhna hai... tabiyat bigad gai to problem ho jayega...

Avni nodded her head : Hmm... aap bhi chaliye... both came towards the bed nd trying to sleep...

Next morning

Younger duo had just waken up... when Surbhi entered in their room... Duo became confused seeing her in their room so early...

Abhinav : Kya baat hai Sur?...

Devyansh : Haa... subah subah yha kaise chutki...

Surbhi seriously : Kuchh important baat krni thi free ho aaplog...

Devyansh nd Abhinav exchange a worried look seeing her this much serious...

Devyansh : Haa bol na... baat kya hai?...

Surbhi : ...

Devyansh nd Abhinav together : What?... nhi ye nhi ho skta...

Surbhi : Kyu nhi ho skta... krna padega bhaiya...

Devyansh : Beta tu mujhe marwayegi kya?... ek to aise hi sab ulta ho rha hai... upar se tera ye demand...

Surbhi warned : Soch lo... bhai aap to jante ho na ki main kuchh bhi kr skti hu... sidhe tarike se baat nhi mani to...

Abhinav : Dekh Sur... tu baat nhi samajh rhi...

Surbhi : Haa ya naa

Devyansh given up : Thik hai... dekhta hu...

Surbhi : Better... saying this she marched out from the room... leaving her brothers in worry...

End of the chapter

So sorry for late guys... ye chapter bhi mushkil se update kiya hai... kuchh technical problem ke wajah se kuchh bhi thik se nhi ho rha hai...

dhara abhi : Hello... how r you?... I m sorry... main ye nhi dikha skti thi ki Daya sir ko thappad padega... because thappad bhi hum use marte hain jispe apna haq samajhte hain... aur itna sb hone ke baad ye abhi thoda azib rahega... this is my point of view... sorry if I have hurted you...Thanks for review

The writing addict : Aap mujhe Di bulate ho?... Aap sure ho ki main aapse badi hu?... khair jo bhi ho... maine Avni ko add kr diya is chapter me... Thanks for review

Aur jisne bhi mujhe PM kiya hai... and writers friends... so sorry for not replying on PM...nd reviewing on the story... main kuchh padh nhi pa rhi network problem ke wajah se... hope aaplog samjhenge...

Yours

Akanksha


	22. Chapter 22

**In the evening**

Younger Duo nd Surbhi were together in Surbhi's room... they were discussing something...

Surbhi irritatedly : Kitna sochoge aaplog... aaplogo ke pas meri baat manne ke alawa koi option nhi hai agar aaplog family ko sath dekhna chante ho to... aur agar nhi to koi baat nhi...

Devyansh : Kaisi baat kr rhi hai Chutki... kya hum nhi chahenge ki hum sath rahein... par unhe isme involve krna... unse baat krna thoda risky hai...

Surbhi : We have to take risk bhaiya... humare pas koi aur option nhi hai...

Abhinav : Sur tu samajh nhi rhi hai...

Surbhi little loudly : Now it's enough... mujhe haa ya naa me jawab chahiye jldi...

Abhinav : Dekh Sur... but Devyansh stopped him by holding his hand...

Devyansh : Wo thik keh rhi hai Nav... aakhir aur koi rashta bhi to nhi hai... aur time bhi km hai humare pas...

Surbhi : Exactly... yhi to tb se keh rhi hu... Sorry for my rudeness but main karun to karun kya aaplogo ne pehle to kuchh btaya nhi jb pta chla to Bade Papa yha se jane ki taiyari kr chukd hain...

Devyansh : Chal chhod ye sb... main call krta hu unhe... but baat tu karegi...

Surbhi : Kyu?... aapko dar lg rha hai...

Devyansh : Wo to lag rha hai but baat darne ki nhi hai... tu baat karegi to sayad baat bn jaye... main baat karunga to ulte mujhe dant padegi aur koi baat nhi suna jayega...

Surbhi : Koi nhi bhaiya... kr lungi baat... aap call krke dein mujhe... Devyansh dialed a number nd handed the phone to Surbhi...she attach the phone with her ear... she was little nervous but she had to do this for her family... After three to four rings... call was received...

Person : Kya baat hai Dev... abhi to subah hi baat hui thi na humari...(surbhi looked at Devyansh... he asked her 'what happen' with his eyes but she nodded her head in no)... phir itni jldi aapne call kyu kiya... sab thik hai na... hello!! aap kuchh bol kyu nhi rhe... (aaplog samajh hi gye honge ki kaun hai)

Surbhi closed her eyes nd said with a soft voice : **Badi maa...**

Tarika confused : Kaun?

Surbhi in moist tone : Badi maa... main Surbhi...

Tarika heart beat increased but she asked : Surbhi?...

Surbhi : Haa Badi maa... Surbhi... Mr Mrs. Shetty ki beti...

Tarika's eyes became moist but still she confirmed once : Daya aur Avni... she was cut in between...

Surbhi in teary voice : Haa Badi maa... few drops of tears slipped from Tarika's eyes listening this... she was unable to understand anything... she was unable to decide that she should be happy or not...

Surbhi : Aap sun rhi hai na... with this Tarika came out of her trance... she wiped her tears nd composed herself...

Tarika normally : Haa... aapko Dev ka phone kaise mila...

Surbhi innocently : Wo Badi maa... main aapko ek baat btau to aap gussa to nhi karengi na...

Tarika felt a strange sooth with her tone : Nhi karungi...

Surbhi : Wo... Dev bhaiya humare hath hi hai... this was another sock for Tarika... she was socked to listened this... she immediately revised her husband talks "Main Dev ko le ke jldi hi aa jaunga".. means that's the reason of Abhijeet's decision... but how can he hide this fact from her...

Surbhi (getting no reply frim another side) : Badi Maa... aap... aap kuchh bol kyu nhi rahi...

Tarika in moist tone : Kya bolu... kuchh samajh nhi aa rha...

Surbhi : Aapko humari yaad nhi aati... meri chhodiye mere bare me to aapko kuchh pta hi nhi... but mumma papa ki bhi nhi aati?... Tarika became surprised with her question...

Tarika : Nahi aati ye to keh nhi skti... kya kahun ispe main...

Surbhi : Aapne bhi maaf nhi kiya na Papa ko?... this question brought tears in Tarika's eyes... but she didn't want to break down in front of Surbhi...

Tarika with heavy voice : Beta abhi aap chhote ho... ye sari batein badon pe chhod do...

Surbhi with tears : Kaise badi maa... kaise chhod du ye sb bado pe... jb bade hume ab bhi alag rakhna chahte hain... itne salon baad mile hain fir bhi ek hi rat lga rakha hai "Dev yha se jayega"... aur dekhiye na itne salon baad aapne meri aawaj suni... phir bhi sayad aapko khushi nhi hui (all these lines were very painful for Tarika... but this last line pinched her heart badly)...

Tarika pov : Kaise jahir karun khushi... khush hoke phir dukhi hi hona hai...

Surbhi disconnected the call after getting no reply nd started weeping silently... both brother's eyes also filled with tears seeing her like that... Abhinav went to her nd hugged her...

Surbhi in hug with tears : Koi... koi fayda nhi hai Bhai... I m sorry maine faltu me aaplogo ko pareshan kiya... (Abhinav nodded his head in no)...I m really sorry... she was sobbing continuously in the hug...

Abhinav in moist tone : Tu rona band kr pehle... hume bhi rula rhi hai... at the same time Devyansh's phone rang... both brother nd sister seperated listening the ring... Devyansh cleared his teary eyes nd check the caller id... it was from Tarika... he looked at Abhinav nd Surbhi who were already looking at him...

Devyansh : Mumma ka call hai...

Abhinav : To receive kariye... Devyansh nodded nd received the call...

Tarika : Hello!!...

Devyansh : Haa mumma boliye...

Tarika straightly : Surbhi ko phone do... Devyansh forwarded the phone towards Surbhi... nd she half heartedly took the phone

Surbhi : Hello!!...

Tarika : Aapne call kyu cut kr diya?...

Surbhi's sobbing wasn't stopped completely but she was trying her level best to hide it... she didn't reply anything...

Tarika : Aap ro rhe ho?...

Surbhi control herself : Nhi... nhi to...

Tarika : Apni badi maa se jhuth bologi... Surbhi was unable to control anymore... she started sobbing badly... tears started flowing frim Tarika's eyes too... but she wiped them... After few minutes of silence she said...

Tarika : Beta... dekho rona bnd karo pehle... (Surbhi's sobbing slowed down till then)... Mere pas ek plan hai...(she still didn't get any reply from her)...(now lovingly) dekho agar aap aise roge to kaise kaam chalega... beta shant ho jao...

Surbhi stopped sobbing : Don't worry main thik hu... aap bolein...

Tarika : Naraz ho?...

Surbhi : Nhi... bilkul nhi badi maa... aap btayein...

Tarika : Ok... aapki mummy ko pta hi hoga sb...

Surbhi : Haa... pta hai...

Tarika : Unke sath aap sab kahi bahar chale jao... sirf Apne papa aur bade papa ko ghar me chhod ke... may be ye kaam kr jaye...

Surbhi : Akele hote hain to aur kuchh nhi bolte ye log...

Tarika : Beta... hum ummid hi kr skte hai na... kyuki aapke Bade Papa ka gussa aapne dekh hi liya hoga... aur wo gussa aapke Papa se hain... to wo kisi aur ke bas ki baat nhi ki unka gussa thanda krwa le... to ye kaam Daya hi kr skta hai...

Surbhi : Aap mumma se baat karengi?... bulau unhe?...

Tarika : Nhi beta... abhi nhi... mushkil ho jayegi... aap mumma ko plan btana aur ye dhyan rahe ki Jeet... mera mtob hai aapke bade Papa ko ye na pta ho ki wo akele h Daya ke sath ghat me...

Surbhi : Thik hai badi maa... but mumma...

Tarika : Beta... Avni se mat btana ki ye mera plan hai... baad me main baat karungi usse... aap samajh rhi ho n?...

Surbhi : Haa badi maa... main sab dhyan rakhungi...

Tarika : Good... aap kafi samajhdar ho...

Surbhi smiled lightly on her comment : Thank you Badi maa...

Tarika felt relax listening her smiley tone : Aur sab thik hain na waha... Abhinav kaisa hai?...

Surbhi confused : Aap janti hain Bhai ko...

Tarika : Haa pehle ye janti thi ki Dev ka friend hai... ab itna dimag to hai hi aapki badi maa ke pas ki wo samajh jayein ki wo kaun hoga...

Surbhi : Haa Badi maa... sb thik hain...

Tarika : Thik hai Beta... ab main rakhti hu... Abhinav aur Avni se baad me baat karungi... All the best...

Surbhi : Thik hai Badi maa... thank you so much...

Tarika : Okay beta... bye take care

Surbhi : Bye... you too take care... nd love you alot Badi maa... saying this she disconnected the call... nd started discussing the plan with her brothers...

Tarika in mind : Bachche kitne samajhdar ho gye hain... Daya ne galti ki hai... lekin iska ye mtlb to nhi hai ki hum bachchon ko bhi iski saza dein... aur galti bhi to inan se hi hoti hai... hum maaf bhi kr skte hain use... haa kuchh jawab chahiye mujhe bhi usse... lekin kya hum phir wo galti dohra ke apne pas aai khushi ko wapas jane dein... apne bachchon ki mehnat ko barbad kr dein... main aisa nhi hone dungi... main bhi apne bachchon ke sath hu... hope sb jldi thik ho jaye...

 **Children's Side**

After discussing the plan among them...

Surbhi : Ab mumma ko kaun btayega...

Abhinav : Tu...

Surbhi angrily glared him : Sab main hi kr deti hu... aap bas baith ke enjoy karo...

Abhinav : Dekh Sur... plan tera hai na to tu bta...

Surbhi : Kyu aap nhi bol skte...

Devyansh : Bas karo dono... ladne ka time nhi h ye... (both kept mum with this)... bulao Chachi ko main btata hu...

Surbhi : Mumma room me hongi... hum chalein waha...

Devyansh : Haa chalo... Trio headed towards Dayni's room... After reaching there they knocked the door...

Avni : Arrey tumlog... aao andar... (trio entered inside)... bolo kya baat hai...

Devyansh : Chachi... humare pas ek plan hai... jisme hume aapki help chahiye...

Avni : Btao... maine to ummid chhod di hai... lekin tumlogo ke sath hu... btao kya krna hai...

Trio started narrating the whole plan to her... After listening the plan...

Avni : Hmm... may be ye kaam kare... waise ye plan kiska hai...

Abhinav : Aapki samajhdar beti ka...

Surbhi : Nhi mumma... tino ne mil ke socha hai...

Avni : Thik hai... Kal ek jagah hume family function aatend krna hai to wha jayenge hum... m sure ki Daya to mna hi kr denge jane se... aur bhaiya ko btana nhi h ki Daya nhi ja rhe...

Devyansh : Great... thik hai phir... kal thoda jldi nikal jayenge... taki inhe time mil jaye...

Avni : Hmm... thik hai... Abhi aaplog jao... mujhe dinner ke liye preparation krna hai to main bhi kitchen me ja rhi hu...

Devyansh : Chachi...

Avni looked at him : Haa bolo...

Devyansh : Aaj kheer bnana aap please...

Avni smiled on this : Thik hai beta...

All went to do their respective work...

End of the chapter

 **The Writing Addict** : Hello Choubey ji... m ok... how r u?... aapko hint dene ki jarurat nhi thi... jb aapne mujhe bal pari kaha tabhi samajh gai main... main bhuli nhi aapko... sorry pehchan nhi pai... actually I thought that you have lost interest in my story nd you are not reading it... so new name se review aaya to aisa question kiya... anyways glad to see your review... nd yeah missed you alot... Love you so much

 **Lipsa** : Glad to see you here... nd thank you so much to like my story this much... koi mera bhi fan hai ye jaan ke achchha lga... hoping to see you again...

 **Abhinidhi** : Dear aapki wish puri krne ki puri koshish kr rhi hu... hope aapko pasand aaye...

Plzz read nd don't forget to tell me how's it?...

Yours

Akanksha


	23. Chapter 23

Thanks to all the reviewers for precious reviews... Thank you so much... Here is the next chapter... hope you all will like it...

 **Next Day**

Dayni's Room

Avni : Daya... (Daya, who was reading a novel looked at her)...

Daya : Haa bolo Avni...

Avni : Aaj hume Sharma ji ke yhan jaba hai... yaad hai na aapko?.. unki wife ne jldi bulaya hai... aapki chhutti bhi hai aaj to...

Daya : Avni... tum chali jao... mera man nhi hai... tabiyat thik nhi lg rha mujhe...

Avni worriedly : Kyu tabiyat ko kya ho gya... aapne medicine li n time pe ya koi dose miss kiya... kehti hu raat raat bhar mat jago lekin meri sunta kaun hai... ab yha baith ke kya kr rhe hain chaliye aaram kariye...

Daya : Arrey aaram se... kitna bologi sans to lelo... tum pareshan mat ho maine dwa li h apni... wo bs halka sa sar bhari h... thik ho jayega...

Avni : Chal ke aaram karenge to thik ho jayega... book padhne se nhi... with this she made him lying on the bed...

Daya : Tum chale jao...

Avni : Aise kaise... aapki tabiyat thik nhi h to...

Daya : Thik hu main... tum jao ready ho jao...

Avni : Thik hai... aap rest kariyega... main sath me bachchon ko leke jaungi...

Daya : Achchhi baat hai... unka bhi change ho jayega...

Avni nodded : Hmm... chaliye aap rest kariye.. main ready ho jati hu... she went to the bathroom to get ready... she had already informed children party to be ready on time... she came out of the bathroom... she was looking so preety in light orange colour simple saree...

Daya with a smile : Achchhi lg rhi ho...

Avni smiled on his comment... it seemed that she got everything with this comment... she thanked him in low voice nd came to the dressing table to apply light makeup nd all... After sometime she was all ready to go...

Avni : Main chalti hu Daya... aap khyal rakhiyega... main jldi aane ki koshish karungi...

Daya smiled : It's okay Avni... tum aaram se aana... main pakka apna khyal rakhunga... tension na lo...

Avni nodded nd left the room... she came to the Abhijeet's room... she knocked the door...

Abhijeet : Aa jao Avni...

Avni : Bhaiya... hume ek function aatend krna hai... to wahi ja rhe hain...

Abhijeet : Thik hai... jao

Avni : Wo bachche thik hai ab to wo bhi ja rhe hai sath me...

Abhijeet : Arrey par Dev...

Avni in moist tone : Bhaiya please... aise to aap use le ke chale hi jayenge na do dino me... abhi to mat rokiye...

Abhijeet downed his head nd nodded with : Thik hai... le jao...

Avni : Thank you... saying this she went from there nd left the house with her children...

 **On the way**

Avni : Mera aane ka bilkul man nhi tha...

Surbhi : Kyu mumma?

Avni : Tumhare papa ki tabiyat thik nhi hai...

Abhinav : Aap pareshan na ho mumma... akele nhi hai Papa... Big pa hai unke sath...

Devyansh : Big pa... not bad haa... aise kabhi bulaya nhi unhe is nye invented name se...

Abhinav with down head : Baat hi kitni hui ki kuchh bolu... kabhi mouka hi nhi mila...

Devyansh : Sab thik hoga Nav... (Abhibav nodded)... aur haa chachi Nav sahi keh rha hai you plzz don't worry... aur ye to humara full nd final plan hai... m sure it will work...

Avni : Hope so...

 **Duo side**

After one hour... Daya felt thirsty... so he stepped down the bed nd went to the kitchen to drink water... he was feeling light dizziness... he was taking glass from the stand but a spoon fell down by mistake... Abhijeet heard the sound...

Abhijeet to himself : Ghar pe koi hai nhi... phir ye awaj kaisi... chal ke dekhta hu... (he was heading towards kitchen but again his CID mind became active)... nhi Gun le leta hu... he took his gun nd left the room... he came to the kitchen nd pointed the gun towards the person who was Daya of course... nd became socked to see him...

Abhijeet socked : Tum?...

Daya looked at him nd then at the pointed gun : Haa main... kyu?...

Abhijeet putting his gun down : Tum yha kya kr rhe ho...

Daya : Pani lene aaya tha...

Abhijeet still confused : Mera mtlb tha tum ghar me kya kr rhe ho...

Daya : To aur kaha... suddenly he felt dizziness again... nd was about to fall when Abhijeet held him tightly... Daya became unconscious

Abhijeet worriedly patting his cheeks : Daya... Daya aankhe kholo... Daya... lgta tha behosh ho gya hai... he somehow took him to guest room (Abhijeet's room)... nd lied him down carefully on the bed...worried line was appearing on Abhijeet's forehead...

Abhijeet to himself : Kya karun... kya karun... haa iske room me ja ke dekhta hu... iske medicines honge to doctor ka number bhi mil jayega... he again thought... kya mera us room me jana sahi hoga?... Kya yaar main bhi kya faltu soch rha hu... abhi Daya ki health important hai... he went to Dayni's room... he opened the all drawers but didn't find any medicine or medical prescription... so he went to the cupboard nd opened it with alot of hesitation... nd became surprised to see his photo in a frame attached on the back wall of the rack of Daya's clothes... he take out the photo nd his eyes became moist reading 'Miss you' written just bottom of his photo... but he immediately realised the Daya's condition nd put the photo again at the same place... nd started searching for any diary or doctor's prescription for the contact number... but got nothing...

Abhijeet : Main bhi phaltu me dhundh rha hu... mujhe kaha se pta hoga ki kaun si chij kaha hai... ek baar chalke Daya ko dekhta hu... thinking this he came to Daya nd sprinkled some water on his face... nd also patting his cheeks continuously... After some minutes Daya gain conscious... he was trying to get up but Abhijeet stopped him...

Daya : Main yha kya kr rha hu... main to kitchen...

Abhijeet with concern : Tum thik ho na?.. Daya looked at him with a jerk listening this tone... nd only nodded with down head... Abhijeet took a sign of relief...

Abhijeet seriously : Doctor ka number btao...

Daya : Main thik hu.. tum khamakha pareshan ho rhe ho...

Abhijeet with little anger : Maine tumhara suggestion nhi... Doctor ka number manga hai...

Daya irritated as he was not well : Main keh rha hu na... phaltu me mere phichhe apna time aur energy waste na karo... main thik hu... saying this he started stepping down the bed...

Abhijeet angrily : Daya... main keh rha hu baith jao chup chap... aur Doctor ka number do...

Daya : Main na to yha baithunga... na hi doctor ki jarurat hai... tum mujh jaise insan ke pichhe apna waqt jaya mat karo... I don't deserve all this... this was enough for Abhijeet... he made him turn towards him forcefully and gave a tight slap...

Abhijeet in too much anger : Chahte kya ho tum... jo ji me aayega bologe... sirf apne man ki karoge... baitho chup chap... I said sit down... (Daya obeyed him like a good boy)... samajhte kya ho khud ko... galti khud karo.. aur kisi ki suno bhu nhi... kahi ke maharaj nhi ho... jo sab tumhari gulami karenge... jb dekho tb apne man ki krni hoti hai tumhe...

Daya in low nd moist tone : To mat karo na gulami... maine kb kaha ki meri gulami karo... maine kisi ko bandhan me nhi rakha hai... Abhijeet's eyes also became moist listening his tone... but he control his emotions...

Abhijeet strictly : Apna phone do mujhe... Daya handover his phone without any argument... Abhijeet opened it nd all his anger melted seeing the picture of his nd Daya on the wallpaper... he looked at Daya once who was sitting with his head down... he wiped his thought nd dialed Doctor's number nd informed him about Daya's condition... Doctor assured him that he will be there in 20 min...

After sometime... Doctor arrived there nd checked Daya...

Doctor : Aap kaun hain?... Pehle kabhi dekha nhi aapko yha

Abhijeet : Jee main yha nhi rehta... mumbai me rehta hu... (Daya was looking at him with a hope that he will mention their relation... but all his hope shattered...)... main Daya ka **Bhai** hu... (Daya's face lighten up listening this but he hide it)

Doctor : Oh... I see... sab kuchh normal hai... chinta ki baat nhi hai... ye dwa de dijiyega inhe kuchh khila ke...

Abhijeet while taking the medicine : Jee... thank you so much Doctor...

Doctor smiled : It's my duty... chalta hu...

Abhijeet with a smile : Jee... chaliye main aapko bahar tk chhod deta hu... Doctor nodded nd both left for outside...

Abhijeet on the way : Daya thik to hai na doctor...

Doctor : Haa thik hain... actually inka blood pressure low ho jata hai...medicine ya ek do time ka diet miss krne se... isliye ye aise achanak behosh ho gye... aaplog dhyan dijiye...

Abhijeet : Okay Doctor... hum dhyan rakhenge... Thank you so much

Doctor : Jee... ab mai nikalta hu...

Abhiheet with a smile : Sure Doctor... the doctor left

Abhijeet entered iside the room with a food plate... he put the plate on side table... he put his hand of Daya's shoulder who was sitting with his back towards him... Daya turned... tears were present in his eyes... he immediately hugged Abhijeet by his waist... nd started crying... a drop of tear slipped from Abhijeet's eyes...

Abhijeet : Khana kha lo Daya... tumhe medicine bhi leni hai..(but Daya was not in mood to listen anything... he was weeping continuously)... Dekho Daya... please kha lo kuchh... this time he seperated him from hug with little force...

Daya (sobbing) : I m sorry Boss... please mujhe maaf kr do... tum to meri sari galtiyan maaf kr dete ho na... manta hu is baar bahu... bahut badi glti ki hai maine... par main kya krta... mujhe kuchh samajh nhi aa rha tha... plzz boss maaf kr do...

Abhijeet with moist eyes : Daya... ek baar mera hi soch lete ki kaise rahunga... kaise bitaye hai maine itne sal... tum bhi to takleef me ho... ek baar wapas hi aa jate...

Daya still sobbing : Kya krta Abhi... jb socha ki laut jau... to bs ek hi baat man me thi ki kis mooh se jaunga samne tumhare... (joined his hand)... plzz maaf kr do mujhe... bachchon ki khushi wapas kr do... Abhijeet held his hand nd hugged him...

Abhijeet in hug : Chhodo ye sb bhai... maine bhi tumse bahut rudely baat ki aur aaj... aaj to tumpe hath bhi utha diya... m sorry too...

Daya : Nhi boss... wo tumhara haq hai... please sorry bol ke mujhe sharminda mat karo... tumne koi galti nhi ki...

Abhijeet seperating from hug : Achchha chal ab khana kha le... tune breakfast skip kiya na... (Daya downed his head)... Ab aise sar mat jhuka... aage se aisa hua to aaj to ek lagaya tha... tb jor ka do lgaunga...

Daya : Nhi hoga... pakka...

Abhijeet : Aur medicine bhi time to time haa...

Daya : Hmm...

Abhijeet forwarding the food plate : Lo kha lo jldi se...

Daya with a hope : Tum khila do please...

Abhijeet smiled with tears : Sudhar jaa... do bachchon ka baap hai ab tu...

Daya : Unka baap hu... aur tumhara...

Abhijeet lovingly : Mera... mera to tu humesha chota bhai hi rahega n... chal le ab kha... he forwarded a bite towards him... nd Daya took it with moist eyes...

Daya with tears in his eyes : Humne sab miss kr diya na boss... meri ek galti ne sab bigad diya...

Abhijeet : Ab chhod ye sb batein... khana kha aur rest kr...

Daya : Main bhi yhi rest karunga aur tum bhi...

Abhijeet : Thik hai mere bhai... ab kha le chup chap...

He feed Daya nd both spent some quality time nd then take rest with a sooth in their heart... nd genuine smile on their face...

End of the chapter

 **Angelbetu** : Di... here is the end of your waiting session...

Guys... Plzz tell me how's it?...

Yours

Akanksha


	24. Chapter 24

In the evening

Avni returned with children... she rang the door bell two - three times... but didn't get any response... she looked at trio in tension... she was looking worried...

Devyansh : Chachi relax... aap pareshan na ho... aapke pas keys hain n... usse kholiye darwaja...

Avni nodded : Haa... she opened the door with key... nd all entered inside... they all headed towards Abhijeet's room first... they reached at the room door nd surprised to see duo sleeping peacefully beside each other... Avni's eyes became moist due to happiness... nd Surbhi started jumping in happiness...

Surbhi happily in loud voice : Yeee... Avni immediately put a hand on her mouth to make her silent...

Avni : Sshhh!!!!... kya kr rhi ho?... so rhe hain dono... dikh nhi rha...

Surbhi while removing her hand : Mumma... bachche thode hi hain... itni khushi ki baat hai control nhi hua to kya karun?... Due to all these voices duo got disturbed in their sleep... Abhijeet opened his eyes nd got up with a jerk... he was sitting on the bed with surprising face... nd started waking up Daya...

Abhijeet : Hey Daya uth na...

Daya : Bs do minute Boss... Abhijeet looked at Avni nd children with embarrased face nd gave them a shy smile... Avni was looking at him with a smirk...

Abhijeet : Uth Daya... this time Daya wake up nd sat on the bed... when he realised the situation... his eyes went widely opened seeing all there... nd all burst out in laugh seeing his expression... Avni's eyes became teary while laughing... all stopped nd Avni gave them a teary smile... Abhinav side hugged his mother nd wiped her tears...

Devyansh (to make the environment light) : Soo... all set... (all looked at him )... Arrey aaplog aise kyu dekh rhe hain?... sab thik ho gya na...

Avni nodded with a smile : Haa beta... sb thik ho gya...

Surbhi (happily in flow) : Kya idea diya tha Badi maa ne... she bites her tongue after realising her words... everyone was looking at her with surprised face... nd our younger duo was scared...

Abhinav murmured : Ye ladki marwayegi...

Avni seriously : Kya kaha tune Sur?... (Surbhi downed her head)... tune baat kiya tha Di se?... (again no response)... bolo...

Abhijeet : Kyu dant rhi ho bachchi ko?... Koi galti to nhi ki usne... Surbhi went to him nd hugged him...Abhijeet also hugged her back...

Avni : Maine kb kaha ki isne galti ki hai... khud khichdi paka li tino ne mil ke aur baat kr liya Di se... aur mujhse baat tk nhi karai...

This time Abhijeet started laughing listening her complain... but stopped seeing Avni's sad face...

Abhijeet : Avni... tum dukhi mat ho... Tarika baat karegi tumse...

Surbhi : Maine kaha... (but she stopped nd changed the topic receiving a glare from Devyansh)... maine kisi ko baat krne ka mouka hi nhi diya n mumma...(looking at Abhijeet) maine kuchh galat to nhi kiya na bade papa...

Abhijeet smiled : Nhi beta... aapne kuchh galat nhi kiya... bs meri and bajwane ki taitari kr di hai aapne thodi si... but it's alright... Avni smiled listening this...

Finally Daya broke his silence...

Daya seriously : Boss... Bhabhi mujhe maaf kr dengi na...

Abhijeet gave him a sad smile : Sayad... ab ye main kaise bta skta hu... ye tere aur Tarika ke bich ka mamla hai...

Surbhi : Aap bilkul chinta na karein Papa... badi maa bahut sweet hai... wo maan jayengi...

Daya smiled listening his daughter's innocent talks...

Abhinav normally : Main fresh hoke aata hu... Daya nodded nd he went from there...

Abhijeet : Abhinav thoda upset lg rhs hai... kuchh hua hai kya?

Avni : Nhi bhaiya... uski aadat hai... wo ghar aane ke baad jyada der tk un kapdo me nhi rehta...

Abhijeet nodded with : Wo to mujhe bhi samajh aa rha hai... par wo upset lga mujhe... sab yha khush hain... baatein kr rhe hain aur usne kuchh bola hi nhi...

Avni trying to divert : Nhi bhaiya aap... but stopped with Devyansh voice...

Devyansh : Haa Papa... wo hai upset... even abhi nhi hum jb bahar ja rhe the tbse hi udas hai...

Abhijeet in confusion nd worriedly : Par kyu?... aisa kya ho gya?...

Devyansh : Usko uske Big pa se baat krne ka mouka hi nhi mila kabhi...

Abhijeet still confused : Big Pa?... (suddenly he understood nd smiled)... Oohh!!!... to ye baat hai... chalo bachche ki shikayat dur kr dunga... Tumne samjhaya nhi use Dev?...

Devyansh taking a sign : Maine to kaha hi tha... ki mujhe to jyada kabhi aaj tk mouka diya baat krne ka... to tum itni jldi ye expectation mat rakho...

Abhijeet glared him angrily : Ise samjhana kehte hain?... Tum samjha rhe the ya dara rhe the... Devyansh downed his head

Daya : Kyu dant rhe ho bachche ko...

Devyansh without looking at anyone : Main bhi fresh hone ja rha hu... saying this he left from there...

Daya : Dekho... dukhi kr diya na use...

Abhijeet irritated : Tu chup kar... bada aaya dant diya.. dukhi kr diya... arrey ye bhi koi tarika hai samjhane ka...

Avni surprisingly : Bhaiya... aapko ho kya gya hai... aapko lgta hai Dev ne Nav ko aisa kuchh kaha hoga... aapko uski baton se ye nhi lga ki wo indirectly aapse apni complain kr rha hai...

Abhijeet smiled sadly : Pta hai Avni... wo kya kehna chahta hai... par maine use mna to nhi kiya na ki tum mujhse baat mat karo... rarely gussa krta hu uspe... par kabhi wo mujhse khul ke kuchh kehta hi nhi...

Surbhi while standing up : Wo kya hai na Bade papa... Sab meri tarah daring nhi hote na... aur aapse baat krne ke liye to bahut jyada himmat chahiye n... saying this she ran away from there...

Abhijeet surprised : Ye kya bol gai... mtlb kya hai main khadoos hun?...

Daya : Khadoos ho nhi Boss... dikhate ho... bs bachcha dar jata hai... arrey kabhi smile kr loge to chhote nhi ho jaoge...

Abhijeet : Thik hai yaar... main mna lunga...

Avni : Aaplog aaiye bahar... main coffee bnati hu...

Daya : Aaj main bnata hu coffee...

Avni with a naughty smile : Aho bhagya humare... aaj ka date diary me note kr lungi main... phir mouka mile na mile... Daya gave her a smile shyly on this...

Abhijeet with a smile : Ahem.. Ahem... (Daya stopped smiling)... Waise Avni... tum jldi hi aa gai function se...

Avni : Haa bhaiya... wo sirf pooja tha unke yha...

Abhijeet nodded : Okay... Jao fresh ho jao... Avni nodded nd went from there...

Daya : Chalo Boss... ab main bhi coffee bna lun...

At night

Duo, Avni nd Surbhi were present on the dinning table for dinner...

Avni : Jaa Sur... Dev aur Nav ko bula la...

Abhijeet while standing up : Main jata hu Avni... Avni nodded...nd he headed towards his sons room...

He reached at the door nd saw that Devyansh was engrossed in a book nd Abhinav was doing something with his phone... he knocked the opened door... Abhinav nd Devyansh looked up towards him...

Abhinav : Aap yhan?... andar aaiye na...

Abhijeet while entering : Aapko nhi lgta ki aapne jo abhi bola usme kuchh missing hai...

Abhinav confusingly : Main kuchh samjha nhi...

Abhijeet with a smile : Dev ka main papa hu... Sur mujhe Bade papa bulati hai... to... (he left his sentence incomplete nd looked at Abhinav who said nothing just downed his head)

Abhijeet to both : M sorry Beta... maine aaplogo ko kabhi mouka hi nhi diya mujhse ghulne milne ka...

Devyansh came to him nd said : Please Papa... aap sorry na bolein...

Abhijeet : Aap apne Big Pa ko maaf nhi karoge Nav... Abhinav hugged him with tears in his eyes...

Abhinav in moist tone : Please Big Pa... aap sorry bol ke mujhe sharminda na karein... Abhijeet eyes also became moist with this hug... he also called Devyansh... nd trio shared a soothing hug... After sometime Abhijeet seperated them..

Abhijeet : Now... no more tears... understand... (both brothers nodded nd smiled)... Chalo dinning table pe sab wait kr rhe hain... Trio headed towards the dinning table...

After reaching there... all settled on their respective chairs... Avni smiled seeing them all happy nd started serving the food...

Abhinav with excitement : Wow!!!... Bhindi ki sbji... Thank you so much mumma...

Abhijeet surprised : Aapko bhi bhindi ki sbji pasand hai?...

Abhinav : Haa Big Pa... bahut... aur kisiko bhi pasand hai kya... Abhijeet looked at Daya... nd Daya gave him a smile...

Daya : Haa beta... aapke Big Pa ko bhi bhindi ki sbji bahut pasand hai...

Abhinav happily : Wow!! Same... Humara naam bhi kitna same hai na... Abhinav aur Abhijeet... Pta hai Big Pa... Mumma btati hain... Papa ne ye naam rakha tha mera... Duo looked at each other... tears started forming in Daya's eyes... he downed his eyes...

Avni said to change the topic : Khana thanda ho rha hai... jldi se start kariye aaplog... all started having food... nd Daya thanked her with eyes...

Abhijeet : Sabji bahut achchhi hai Avni...

Avni smiled : Thank you bhaiya...

After sometime Abhijeet's phone rang... nd he became tensed seeing the caller I'd...

End of the chapter...

So... How's it?... plzz let me know...

Lipsa - Dear... I m sorry to deny you... but I can't write on your requested couple i.e. Dareya... I m not a Shreya hater or anything like that... but m not comfortable with the couple... actually I can't imagine Daya sir with any lady cop... so sorry... Agar main comfortable hoti to is story me Avni ko add nhi krti uske jagah Shreya mam hoti... hope you understand... main Daya sir ke sath kisi bhi lady cop ko pair nhi krna chahti...

Aap agar kisi aur couple pe story chahti hain to btaiye... will surely write... hope you won't get hurt with my words...

oOo - Welcome here nd Thanx for reading nd reviewing my story...

Yours

Akanksha


	25. Chapter 25

Thank you so much to all of you for your review... nd sorry for late...

Here is the next chapter... hope you all will like it...

Daya noticed Abhijeet's worried face...

Daya : Kya hua Boss?... kiska phone hai?...

Abhijeet worriedly : Tarika ka... listening this all became worried... (Aaplogo ka guess sahi tha..)

Avni : Receive kariye bhaiya... warna aur gussa karengi...

Abhijeet with a smirk : Achchha mujhe bda samjha rhi ho... jra tum hi baat kr lo na...

Avni : Mujhse baat kaha ki h unhone ab tk... kaise baat kr lun main... Dekhiye dubara baj rha h phone... utha lijiye...

Abhijeet : Hm... he received the call... nd attached the phone with his ears...

Tarika angrily : Kaha hai aaplog?... Na Dev phone receive kr rha hai... aur na aap... aaplogo ko thodi bhi fiqr hai meri ya nhi... ya wha ja ke wahi ke ho gye bilkul... ek biwi hai mumbai me aapki... yaad hai ya bhul gye... ab kuchh bolte kyu nhi?...

Abhijeet : Kuchh bolne dogi to bolunga na...(naughtily) ek hi biwi hai meri... don't worry...

Tarika with anger : Main mazak ke mood me nhi hu ACP sahab...

Abhijeet : To kis mood me hain Tarika jee... ladne ke?

Tarika straightly : Dev kaha hai?...

Abhijeet : Sath hi hai... aur hum dinning table pe hain...

Tarika : Oh!... sorry to disturb your special moment Mr. Shrivastava... main rakhti hu...

Abhijeet immediately : Tarika... phone mat katna...

Tarika without any interest : Boliye... sun rhi hu...

Abhijeet politely : Naraz ho?...

Tarika : Nhi... main hoti kaun hu naraz hone wali...

Abhijeet with irritation : Yaar please... aisi baatein mat karo... naraz ho to narazgi dikhao... ye faltu ki batein kyu kr rhi ho... tum kaun ho ye mainbhi janta hu aur tum bhi...

Tarika : Really Mr. Shrivastava... aapko pta hai ki main kaun hun...

Abhijeet calmly : Dekho Tarika... mujhe pta hai ki maine galti ki hai... but trust me main wha aa ke tumhe sab btane wala tha... us waqt mujhe lga ki tumhe kyu pareshan karun isliye nhi btaya... I m sorry Tarika...

Tarika : Aap humesha ye kyu sochte hain ki aap mujhe pareshan karenge... infact mujhe yun na bta ke aap jyada pareshan kr dete hain...

Abhijeet : M sorry Tarika... aage se nhi karunga...

Tarika : Ye baat aapne kitni baar kahi hai...

Abhijeet diverted the topic : Achchha ye sab chhodo... Dev se baat krni hai?..

Tarika : Nhi Jeet... (listening Jeet from her Abhijeet understood that she is ok now)...

Abhijeet : Kyu?...

Tarika : Aaplog khana kha lijiye... sab honge na waha... baad me baat kr lungi...

Abhijeet : Tarika...

Tarika : Achchha thik hai... (with hesitation)... Avni hai wha?...

Abhijeet smiled : Haa hai... deta hu... he forwarded the phone towards Avni... Avni looked at him with confusion... so he indicated towards the phone with his eyes... Avni felt hesitation... hesitation in talking to Tarika... to whom she could talk non stop... but now she was hesitated... this is the game of time...

Avni took the phone from Abhijeet nd nervously attached it with her ears...

Avni in low voice : Hello!!... listening this voice after so long time... Tarikas eyes became moist...

Tarika in moist tone : Kaisi ho?... tears started forming in Avni's eyes...

Avni : Thik hu... aap kaisi hain Di... (this time Tarika closed her eyes nd a drop of tear fell from her eyes... but she wiped it)

Tarika : Main bhi thik hu...

Avni : Whan sab kaise hain?...

Tarika : Thik hain sab... they couldn't understand what to say?... what to ask?... they were talking like strangers...

Avni in moist tone : Di... hume maaf kr dijiye please... Daya's eyes also became moist... he asked her to put the call on speaker... Avni did the same...now everyone was listening...

Tarika : Tum kyu maafi mang rhi ho Avni... tumne kya kiya hai... aur humare hath me to kuchh nhi tha na... hum chah kr bhi kuchh nhi kr skte the... Dono bhaiyon ki zid me hum bhi pis rhe hain... Avni looked towards duo nd they downed their eyes...

Avni : Bhaiya ki kya galti hai Di?... Unhone kya kiya hai?

Tarika : Kyu?... Tumlog chale gye... kya unka farz nhi bnta ki wapas le aayein... Purvi sab janti thi par ek baar bhi nhi puchha usse tumlogo ke bare me... kaha ho?... kaise ho?... na khud puchha na kabhi kisi ko jikr krne diya... ye zid nhi to aur kya hai... (again in teary tone)...Arrey, Daya ne galti ki... do khich ke lgate aur le aate wapas... everyone's eyes became moist listening this... finally Daya spoke...

Daya in moist tone : To ab aap wahi kr do na bhabhi...

Tarika shockingly : Phone speaker pe hai kya?...

Abhijeet : Jee haan...

Tarika : Avni speaker off karo abhi ke abhi... warna main call disconnect kr dungi... Daya picked the phine from table nd turned off the speaker... nd attached it with his ears...

Tarika : Tumne speaker kyu on kiya tha?... Bachche hain wahi...

Daya : Maine hi kaha tha Bhabhi... Aur bachche ab bachche nhi rhe... bade ho gye hain... inse chhupa hi kya hai ab... aur aaj agar hum baat kr rhe hain to inhi ke wajah se...

Tarika angrily : Tum?... Avni kaha hai?... Maine speaker off krne ko kaha tha...

Daya : Off hai bhabhi...

Tarika : To tum kyu baat kr rhe ho?... Avni kaha hai?..

Daya in moist tone : Please Bhabhi... mujhe maaf kr do... ye sab meri galti hai... meri wajah se aap sab ek dusre se dur rhe... bachche apno se dur rhe...

Tarika : Ek baar bhi lout ke nhi aaye... na kabhi koi contact rakhne ki koshish ki... ab kehte ho maaf kr dun... kis haq se maaf karun tumhe Daya...

Daya : Aap Bhabhi ho meri... ye duriyan rishton ki sachchai to nhi badal skti na... aapka aaj bhi haq hai humpe...

Tarika : Daya... maine us time bhi tumse puchha tha... **Do you really mean it?... Bhabhi mante ho mujhe**... Aaj bhi wahi dohra rhi hu... us din to tum taal gye the... aaj mujhe jawab chahiye... Kya tum mujhe sach me Bhabhi mante ho ya yun hi kehne ke liye bulate ho?...

Daya felt pinch in his heart with this question : Bhabhi plzz... aap meri bhabi ho... manna nhi manne jaisa kuchh hai hi nhi... Ab se aise sawal mat puchhna please...

Tarika felt a strange sooth listening this... she wiped her teary eyes nd said : To thik hai... Jeet ke sath tum bhi aa rhe ho yhan sabke sath... agar khud pe mera haq samajhte ho to taloge nhi...

Daya smiled : Thik hai Bhabhi... jaisa aap chahti ho waisa hi hoga...

Tarika : Good... baki batein yha aane ke baad... chalo ab main rakhti hu... Bye... Take care...

Daya with a smile : Bye bhabhi... Good night... nd the call disconnected... everyone was happy to see smile on Daya's face but also eager to know about the matter...

Abhijeet : So... Kya kaha teri Bhabhi ne?...

Daya : Kuchh nhi... order diya hai ki hum sab bhi mumbai jayenge...

All children together : Yieee!!!! but stopped realizing the surrounding... Duo nd Avni laughed seeing their expressions nd they pass a shy smile...

Abhijeet : Badi aasani se maan gai yaar... mere se to itni jldi nhi manti...

Daya with a naughty smile : Kahi se jalne ki smell aa rhi hai... kisi aur ko aa rhi hai kya?...

Abhijeet slapped him lightly on his head with a smile : Sudhar ja tu...

Surbhi amazingly : Awwwww Papa... aap Bade Papa se maar bhi khate hain...

Daya with an embarrassing smile : Haa Beta... (now to Abhijeet)... Kya Boss... bachchon ke samne to chhod do...

Abhijeet shrugged : Tu sudhar ja to main bhi chhod dun...

Avni smiled seeing them back in their form... she was very happy that finally their family is back...

Avni : Ab dinner complete kr lein... All nodded nd finished their dinner... nd after that All gathered in living room...

Abhijeet : To main do din baad ke tickets nikal leta hu... sabka schedule free hai na?...

Daya : Haa... main free kr lunga apna schedule...

Avni : Main to free hi hu... I mean leave le lungi...

Abhijeet : Thik hai phir... Kal Doctor ke sath appointment hai... sab thik hi lag rha hai... Doctor approve kr dein to packing kr lena sab apni apni...

Abhinav : Thik hai Big Pa... achchha ek baat btaiye... Maa jyada strict to nhi hai na?...

Abhijeet with a smile : Don't worry... aapko dekh ke sbki strictness gayab ho jayengi...

Devyansh in a flow : Haa... jaise Papa ki ho gai... tum ho hi jadugar... then he realise his words nd downed his head...

Abhijeet smiled on his comment... he was happy to see his son was trying to be frank infront of him... but he still had hesitation...

Abhijeet lovingly : Dev... aapne kuchh galat to nhi kaha... phir yun chup kyu ho gye... Devyansh looked at him nd Abhijeet passed a sweet smile to him... he also smiled back...

Devyansh : Sachchi Papa... maine sahi bola na?...

Abhijeet with a smile : Muchchi beta.. aapne sahi bola... Devyanah was surprised with his tone... but was very happy...

Daya : Ab aaplog sone jayenge... chalo apne apbe room me... Trio children went to their room after wishing Good night to elders...

Avni : Ab main bhi ja rhi hu room me... Good night...

Daya halfheartedly : Haa... chalo main bhi chalta hu...

Avni smiled : Maine apna btaya hai... aapse chalne ko nhi kaha... aap bhaiya ke sath rahiye... Daya smiled broadly nd Avni went from there...

Daya : Chalo Boss... bahar chalte hain...

Abhijeet shockingly : Pagal ho gya hai kya... thand kitni hai aur tujhe is time bahar jana hai... btau Avni ko...

Daya with irritation : Arrey... main bahar courtyard me baithne ki baat kr rha hu... ghumne ki nhi...

Abhijeet : Oh!! thik hai phir... chal... both buddies went to backside courtyard nd sat on the chair present there...

After sometime of silence...

Daya : Kitna kuchh miss kr diya na Boss humne...

Abhijeet : Ab wo sab bhul ja Daya... biti batein yaad krke kya fayda...

Daya nodded with : Hmm...

Abhijeet to divert his mind : Chal chhod... ye bta ki tune itne din me itni sari bimariyan kaise pal li...

Daya : Jaise tum bade healthy hoge... Buddhe ho gye ho... nd with this they started talking on different topics nd spent a quality time together which they missed in all those painful days...

End of the chapter

So... how's it?... plzz tell me... Sorry once again to be late

Gautam 1 - Mumbai CID ke ACP Abhijeet sir khud hain ab... thank you

Lipsa - Thanx for understanding dear...

Yours

Akanksha


	26. Chapter 26

Next Day...

Duo nd younger duo were present in doctor's cabin after check up nd collecting the reports... Doctor was examining the reports seriously... nd sometime asking some questions from younger duo related to health...

Abhijeet : Koi problem to nhi hai na Doctor?...

Doctor nodded his head in no as : Nahi... koi problem nhi hai... dono thik hain ab bilkul... All take a sign of relief listening this

Abhijeet : To phir ye travel kr skye hain ab?...

Doctor with a smile : Bilkul kr skte hain... (now in confusing tone).. Par ek baat mujhe samajh nhi aai... aapne us time bhi travel ka puchha tha aur abhi bhi puchh rhe hain... aakhir itni jldi me jana kaha hai?...

Abhijeet with a formal smile : Main mumbai me rehta hu... ye to aaplog jante hi hain... nd I m ACP of CID mumbai branch... to wapas jldi jana hai...

Doctor : Oh!! I see...

Daya : To sab okay hai na Doctor?...

Doctor : Yes... all okay... all stood up to left... nd after a formal handshake with doctor... Duo left his cabin followed by their sons... they came out of the hospital nd made their way towards home...

On the way

Abhijeet : Sab to thik hi btaya Doctor ne... ab aaj hi ticket book kr leta hu ghar pahuch ke...

Daya : Maine nikal liya hai Boss... (Abhijeet looked at him in disbelief)... aise kya dekh rhe ho?...

Abhijeet : Tu sachchi me pagal hai kya Daya?... Abhi agar doctor ne mna kr diya hota to...

Daya : Nahu krte... sab to thik tha... aur agar krte to cancel krwa deta... Abhijeet shook his head in disappointment..

Abhinav : Papa wo..

Daya : Kya baat hai beta bolo...

Abhinav : Papa... Kyu na hum sbke liye ice cream le chalein ghar...

Abhijeet with a naughty smile : Beta.. Khud ka man hai to sabko include krne ki kya jarurat hai?... Abhinav downed his head...

Daya smiled seeing his expression : Arrey, nhi Boss... baat kuchh aur hai... agar ise khud khana hota to humse nhi kehta...

Abhijeet confusingly : To phir?...

Days with a smile : Ye karnama tumhari ladli ka hai... Kisi challenge me haraya hoga ise... ya phir iski kou baat mani hogi aur wo kaam kiya hoga ice cream ke rishwat ke naam pe..

Abhijeet with a smile : Oho!!.. To ye baat hai... chalo thik hai... le chalte hai sabke liye ice cream... ab behen ne inse order kiya hai aur ye hume chuna lga rhe hain... all laughed on this nd Abhinav passed a embarrassing smile...

Daya stopped the car infront of an ice cram parlour...

Abhijeet while opening the door to stepped out said to younger duo : Chalo aaplog... (to Daya)... Aata hu tu reh yahin..

Daya with little hesitation : Abhi... tum baitho na... main aata hu dila ke

Abhijeet stared him in disbelief... he thought... now his brother is back but he was wrong... Daya averted his gaze as he understood the Abhijeet's state if mind...

Abhijeet while forwarding some cash towards Abhinav : Lo Beta... aaplog ja ke le aao... main yahin hu... (Abhinav was feeling hesitation to take money from him... Abhijeet understood it)... beta... main keh rha hu na... lo aur jao aaplog... Abhinav took the money nd smiled and went from there along with Devyansh... Abhijeet closed the door nd make himself comfortable on seat again...

Abhijeet straightly : Kya tha wo?...

Daya : Kya?

Abhijeet with a sad sign : Maine hi galat socha tha ki mera bhai mujhe wapas mil gya hai...

Daya : Kaisi batein kr rhe ho Boss...

Abhijeet : Tu mujhe ab apna nhi manta Daya... aur aaj ye prove kr diya tune...

Daya : Aisa mat kaho Abhi... tum bhi jante ho ki meri life me tumhare kya mayne hain...

Abhijeet : Aaj tune jo kha hai wo ye show nhi krta jo tu abhi bol rha hai...

Daya in fake confusing tone : Tum kya keh rhe ho boss...

Abhijeet angrily : Daya jyada innocent banne ki koshish mat kar... tune flight ki tickets khud book ki... maine kuchh nhi kaha... maine socha tu excited hoga... but abhi tune bachchon ki ice cream ke liye khud jane ko kaha... tu kya samajhta hai.. mujhe kuchh samajh nhi aata... par tu itna yaad rakhiyo... ki ye mere bhi bachche hain aur mera inpe pura adhikar hai... tu rok nhi skta mujhe... samjha!!... Daya's eyes filled with tears.. he was feeling guilty... he immediately hug his Boss...

Daya in moist tone : Sorry Boss... Abhijeet's eyes also became moist... he hugged him back

Abhijeet with tears inhis eyes : Mera Daya to aisa nhi tha na... wo to apne Abhi pe apna haq samajhta tha... uske har ek chij pe khud ka adhikar jatata tha... phir aaj ye formalities kyu Daya... Kya humare bich itni duriyan aa gai hain?... Kya humare rishte ke dhage me ganth pad gai hai?... Kya hum itne salon me bilkul badal gye hai?... yaa yun keh lun ki mujhe mera Daya kabhi wapas nhi milega... listening this Daya seperated from him...

Daya wiped his nd Abhijeet's tears : Milega Boss... tumhara Daya tumhe jarur wapas milega... I m sorry Boss... mujhe aisa nhi kehna chahiye tha... mujhe maaf kr do... aur rahi baat rishte ke dhage me ganth padne ki... to boss ganth us dhage me padti hai jo tut ke judi ho... aur humare rishte ki dor to kabhi tuti hi nhi n... (Abhijeet nidded his head in no)... phir?.. Tum phaltu me itna soch rhe ho... main tumhara hi Daya hu... bs thoda sa bhatak gya tha tum line pe la dena dhire dhire... (Abhijeet smiled listening this... nd Daya also smiled seeing him okay)...

Daya said naughtily to change the environment : Waise Boss... Bhabhi mani ya nhi ab tk (Abhijeet glared him)... nhi agar tumse na ho to main baat karun?...

Abhijeet joining his hand said in irritating tone : Jee nhi... bahut bahut meherbani aapki... main khud baat kr lunga...

Daya shrugged with : Jaisi aapki marji... koi help chahiye hogi to bejhijhak bataiyega... Abhijeet glared him angrily nd Daya started laughing... Abhijeet also joined him after few seconds... After some time they noticed that their sons were coming back towards them...

Abhijeet : Chal ab bachche bhi aa rhe hain... Waise Daya... badal to tu gya hai (Daya looked at him questioningly)... Arrey, Ab bahut samajhdari wali batein krne lga hai... Daya smiled lightly... meanwhile younger duo entered inside the car... nd Daya started their journey towards home...

Abhinav while returning some money to Abhijeet : Big Pa... ye lijiye... kuchh paise bach gye hain...

Abhijeet smiled : Rakh lo apne pas.. chhote bachche thode hi ho ab... Aise ek baat to hai... is mamle me aap apne papa pe nhi gye ho...

Abhinav confusingly : Kis mamle me?

Abhijeet : Yahi.. paise kharch krne ke mamle me... aapke Papa ke hath me jitne paise ho wo sab khatam krke hi dam lete the... Abhinav just smiled... nd Daya glared his bro...

Daya with fake smile : Don't worry boss... Nav me meri qualities jyada nhi hain...

Abhijeet : Ab lo inhe ye bhi galatfehmi hai ki ye inki quality hai...

Devyansh : Koi baat nhi Chachu... Chutki me aapki puri qualities hain...

Daya : Beta... ye compliment tha ya mujhe chidha rhe ho?...

Devyansh while suppressing his laugh : Ofcourse compliment tha... nd all brust out in laughter... even Daya too... after sometime they controlled their laugh... stopped laughing...

Devyansh : Sorry Chachu... wo maine thodi masti ki...

Daya : Arrey... it's okay beta... aap to mere champ ho na... masti krna to bnta hai na... with all these talks they reached home... they entered inside nd Avni fetched water to all nd started her inquiry...

Avni worriedly : Itni der kaha lga di aaplogo ne?... kbse wait kr rhi hu... Doctor ne kya kaha?... Sab thik hai na... koi problem to nhi hai?... Arrey boliye na aaplog...

Abhijeet : Pehle saans to lelo... itne sare questions ek sath...

Daya : Iska yahi hai Boss... dear wifey aap bolne dengi to bolenge na hum... non stop questioning session chala rhi hain aap...

Avni irritated : Jitni der me aapne ye sab bola na... utne me mujhe sari batein bta di hoti... huh!!!

Daya : Achchha ab tum naraj na ho... main sab btata hu.. he narrated whole matter to her...

Avni took a sign of relief : Chalo thik hai sab... Thank God

Abhijeet : Arrey, Abhinav aap ice cream laye the na... wo kaha hai...

Abhinav : Wo fridge me rakh diya h... Sur dikh nhi rhi na... mujhe kha jayegi agar pehle kha liya to... he stopped hearing a voice of angry bird...

Surbhi angrily : Kya kaha aapne bhai... main aapko kha jaungi...

Abhinav stammered : Wo... wo.. nhi Sur... mera wo matlb nhi tha... tu galat samajh rhi hai...

Surbhi : Chhodo.. mujhe nhi janna aapka matlb... mera ice cream do mujhe...

Abhinav murmured : Bach gya... (now in audible tone)... lata hu... He went nd come back in few minutes with ice cream for all... he gave it everyone nd all enjoyed family time while having ice cream...

At night

All gathered in living room.. as Duo had called them to talk...

Avni : Kya baat hai bhaiya?.. aaplogo ne aise kyu bulaya hume...

Abhijeet : Parson shaam ki flight hai humari... so... be ready... packing kar lena sab...

Devyansh nervously : Papa... ek baat puchun?

Abhijeet calmly : Bolo beta...

Devyansh : Wo... aap mujhe wapas yhan bhejenge na studies ke liye... all attention went towards Abhijeet's reply...

Abhijeet seriously : Beta... itna sab hone ke baad aapko kya lgta hai?...

Devyansh : Kuchh keh nhi skta papa... mujhe kuchh samajh nhi aa rha... tension hai is baat ki to puchh liya...

Abhijeet smiled : Ofcourse... aap yahi se apni padhai complete karoge...

All smiled hearing this nd feeling very happy specially children...

Daya : Ab sab sone chalo.. mujhe to nind aa rhi hai...

Abhijeet : Haa chal... Good night

All wished good night to each other nd went to sleep in their respective room...

Thanx to all of you for your lovely reviews... plzz tell me how was this chapter?...

Zeb - Aww!!! Sorry dear... plzz don't stop reviewing...

Lipsa : Are you angry with me?... you haven't reviewed in previous chapter... missed you...

Yours

Akanksha


	27. Chapter 27

After two days

Flight landed on at Mumbai Airport... All came out of the plane... Dayni was enjoying the familiar fragrance present in the air... no doubt the city should be changed totally but they were feeling the great sooth in their heart... nd this was the new feeling for Abhinav nd Surbhi... but they were happy nd very excited to meet their family... they came out of the Airport nd saw that Purvi was waiting for them... she came there to receive them... they came near her... Purvi smiled happily nd hugged Avni tightly... Avni also hugged her back... both eyes were wet...

Purvi in moist tone : Missed you so much bhabhi...

Avni with same tone : Me too... they seperated nd Purvi met everyone except Daya... she totally ignored him... even didn't look at him once...

Days clearing his lumped throat : Hum bhi hai Purvi...

Purvi with confused expression : Excuse me... but maine aapko pehchana nhi... this was shocking for everyone... they looked at her in amazement...

Daya shockingly : Main Daya hu yaar... aise kaise nhi pehchana...

Purvi without any interest : Oh!!... sorry sir bhul gai thi... Daya's heart pinched listening Sir from her as she never called him Sir during off duty... nd he understood that she ws very much angry with him...

Purvi without giving them any chance to say anything : Chaliye aaplog... ghar pe Tarika Bhabhi intezar kr rhi hain...

All settled themselves inside the car nd headed towards the home... after sometime they reached there... Tarika was waiting for them eagerly... She opened the door before they rang the bell... She smiled tearily seeing everyone on the doorstep... Avni also smiled with moist eyes... Both hugged each other nd felt a deep sooth after long time... Tarika seperated from hug nd wiped her nd Avni's tears...

Tarika while making way for them : Aao andar... all entered inside... nd became shocked to see the whole CID team there... All were present in the hall including ACP pradyuman nd Dr. Shalukhe... Everyone has tears in eyes... they came to Avni nd children nd one by one welcomed them by hugging them but they totally ignore Daya... both children were happy to see the whole family...

Freddy : Chalo Bachchon... main sabse introduce karata hu... Abhinav just smiled

Devyansh with a smile : Aap rehne dein Uncle... aap bhi usi line me hain... main introduce krwata hu...

Freddy : Haa yaar... ye bhi sahi hai...

Devyansh smiled nd started introduced all one by one nd atlast stopped near oldie duo...

Devyansh : Ye Dadu aur Nanu hain...

Abhinav nd Surbhi bent down to touch their feet but they stopped them nd hugged them...

ACP : Bas beta... aaplog humesha khush raho...

Surbhi : Dadu...(ACP was happy to hear Dadu from her as he hadn't expected that they will talk to him so easily) khush to main humesha rehti hu... (proudly). Actually udasi Surbhi ko dekhte hi rafuchakkar ho jati hai.. nd she chuckled... but stopped seeing all serious face nd asked innocently... Aaplogo ko hansi nhi aai... oh!! Sorry... she downed her head but the next moment heard a huge laughter sound in the hall as everyone was laughing... she became very happy seeing this...

After few minutes they settled downed together except Daya... finally he spoke...

Daya in moist tone : I think meri yhan koi jarurat nhi hai... main bahar hu aaplog baatein kijiye... saying this he started going outside... but stopped with a strict voice of Tarika...

Tarika : Kaha ja rhe ho?... Kiske permission se bahar ja rhe ho?... (Daya downed his head)... Baitho chup chap idhar aa ke... Daya was following her instruction like an obedient child... (now she turned towards Purvi)... Aur tu Purvi... tune to aajtk koi shikayat nhi ki phir aaj kya hua hai?...

Purvi angrily : Shikayat nhi ki iska ye matlb nhi ki mujhe gussa nhi aata... mujhe bhi naraz hone ka haq hai...

Daya without looking at her or anyone : Haa Purvi... sabko mujhse naraz hone ka haq hai... par naraz ho to narazgi dikhao na... aise muh to na phero...

Freddy coldly : Hum kaun hote hain narazgi dhikhane wale... hum to bs ek samay me aapke juniors the...

Daya moistly : Aisa mat bolo Freddy please...

Nikhil angrily : Kya galat kaha hai Freddy Sir ne... aapne kabhi hume apna samjha hi nhi... aapko to bas apne man ki krni thi jo aapne kiya... ab kya fayda... his tone became moist so he stopped...

Daya with joined hand : I m sorry... please aaplog mujhe maaf kr do...

Pankaj cutely : Nhi milegi maafi aapko... huh!!!... itne din dur rhe... mujhe mere champs se dur rakha aur ab maafi chahiye... all smiled listening his cute complain...

Daya while looking at oldie duo : Please Sir... aaplog to maaf kr dijiye mujhe...

Salukhe in guilt : Hume sharminda mat karo Daya... glti to humari hi hai... ho sake to tum sab hume maaf kr do... he nd ACP joined their hands with moist eyes... Daya immediately grabbed their hands nd nodded his head in no nd hugged them tightly... he started crying... oldie duo were also weeping... tears formed in everyone's eyes... After sometime they seperated Daya from them nd wiped his tears...

ACP : Nhi beta... chinta mat karo sab maan jayenge... tum mna loge sabko... Daya looked again towards all but they turned their face away...

Daya started his manao session as

 **I am sorry mere pyaare jaane do..**

 **Hota hai chhodo bhi jaane do..**

 **I am sorry oh sorry jaane do**

 **Hota hai chhodo bhi jaane do**

 **Ho gayee galti chhodo bhi yaaron**

 **Jib nikalo pyaaro**

 **Nimbu namak chatkaro**

 **Ho gayee galti chhodo bhi yaaron**

 **I am sorry oh sorry jaane do**

 **Hota hai chhodo bhi jaane do**

Avni also joined him with

 **Chohta sa yeh ghar toh**

 **Mahal hai kal ka**

 **Dekho kaisa rang pade chhalka..**

 **Dekho kaisa rang pade chhalka**

 **Yeh sapna, sachcha ho, jaane do**

 **Has khil ke, hil mil ke, gaane do**

Both together joining their hand with tears in his eyes

 **I am sorry oh sorry jaane do**

 **Hota hai chhodo bhi jaane do**

All became emotional nd hugged Dayni tightly nd all shared group hug... Oldie duo became happy seeing them

ACP while wipping his happy tears : Hum bhi hain yha... hume bhi maaf kr do bachchon...

Salukhe : Haan beta...

All came towards them nd hugged their fatherly figure tightly... After sometime all seperated from hug...

Surbhi smiled : So all set...

Abhinav : Aakhir humare Bhaiya ka plan tha n...

Surbhi : Sirf plan tha... execute adha se jyada maine kiya... bde aaye!

Abhinav : Dekh Sur tu...

Devyansh stopped him with : Arrey... stop fighting guys... aur Chutki sara credit aapko hi jata hai.. warna humme itni himmat kaha...

Surbhi smiled proudly nd the hall filled with laughing sound of all...

End of the chapter

Thank you all for review... nd sorry for late...

Zeb - It's ok... no need to say sorry... I can understand...

Ye chapter utna achchha nhi hoga... jaisa mujhe lg rha hai... but plzz bear with it nd tell me how's it?

Yours

Akanksha


	28. Chapter 28

Thank you so much for your precious reviews... here is the next nd last chapter...

After 5 years

It was a fine morning in duo's house... yes now it was duo's house as they had been living together for three years... Every morning was good for them but today it was an special day... Abhijeet was sitting in the lounge nd reading newspaper... When heard a formal voice of a boy...

Boy formally : Good morning and Happy birthday ACP sir...

Abhijeet smiled teasingly : Good morning and Thank you Inspector Abhinav... (in boss tone)... Waise aapko kal raat ghar pahuchne me der ho gai thi... kha the?...

Abhinav : Wo file submit krni thi to wahi complete kr rha tha...

Abhijeet smiled : Arrey wah!!... Inspector Abhinav to apne kaam ko le ke kafi serious hain... good.. good

Abhinav with shy smile : Kya Big Pa aap bhi...

Abhijeet smiled seeing his shy face : Start kisne kiya tha...

Abhinav while sitting beside him asked excitedly : Sabse pehle kisne wish kiya aapko?...

Abhijeet : Humesha ki tarah Daya ne...

Abhinav : Matlb humesha hi Papa baji maar jate hain...

Abhijeet : Haa beta... bs un bis pachis saalon me uske wish ko bahut miss kiya tha... his tone became moist... Abhinav put his hand on Abhijeet's hand...

Abhinav took his hand in his : Big Pa... ab un baaton ko yaad krke kya fayda... ab bhul jaiye aur apna mood thik kariye...

Abhijeet smiled to him : Aapke Pitaji uthe ya nhi ab tk...

Abhibav : May be ready ho rhe hain office ke liye... (now naughtily)... waise Big pa... maa ne wish kiya aapko?... Abhijeet looked at him with a jerk nd saw a mischievous smile on his face...

Abhijeet twisted his ear lightly : Beta... bahut dimag chal rhe hain aapke...

Abhinav : Aahh!!... sorry sorry... Plzz chhodiye Big pa... dard ho rha hai... (Abhijeet left his ears)... ab kya galat puchha maine

Abhijeet : Jyada hoshiyari krne ki jarurat nhi hai... aap jis class me padh rhe ho na uske Principal ke post se retired ho gya hu main... before Abhibav could say anything they heard Daya's voice..

Daya : Kha ke Principal the tum Boss...

Abhijeet : Kuchh nhi.. chhod ye sb... tu aaj jldi ja rha hai kya office?

Daya : Haa Boss... wo ek meeting hai to jana hai...

Abhijeet : Arrey to meeting Dev sambhal lega na... tu aaram se jaiyo...

Daya : Bachcha hai wo abhi... kitne kaam karwaoge usse... Abhijeet shook his head in disappointment...

Devyansh while coming towards them : Papa sahi keh rhe hain Chachu... aap kahi nhi ja rhe... main sambhal lunga sab... (dramatically)... ab apne PA ko bhi kuchh krne ka mouka dijiye...

Daya angrily : Ek lagaunga na... to sari akal thikane aa jayegi... tum PA nhi ho mere... company humari hai... owner ho tum company ke... dimag mat khrab karo mera...

Devyansh with his innocent face : Sorry na chachu... plzz gussa na karein... ab se kabhi nhi bolunga... but mujhe agar aap apna PA bna lete to mujhe bahut achchha lgta...

Daya surprisingly : Kyu?...

Devyansh : Wo kya hai na aapke sath permanent rehta na... ghumne ko bhi milta... aise to ek cabin me baithe baithe pak jata hu... all laughed listening his childish complain... Devyansh smiled shyly... meanwhile Surbhi came there...

Surbhi in complaining tone : Ye galat baat hai haan... aaplog mere bina masti kr rhe hain...

Abhinav teasingly : Wo kya hai na Sur... tu cooking ki training le rhi hai to kuchh pane ke liye kuchh sacrifice to krna padta hai na...

Surbhi made a angry pout : Dehkiye na Bhaiya... mujhe chidhane ka ek bhi mouka nhi chhodte...

Devyansh side hugged her : Kyu Nav... kyu pareshan kr rhe ho bachchi ko?

Abhinav : Maine kya kiya Bhai?...

Surbhi angrily : Aap chup raho... (to everyone)... aaplog chalein Badi maa ne bulaya hai... nashta taiyar hai...

Abhijeet : Haa beta chalo... all stood up nd went to dinning table for breakfast...All settled on the dinning table nd started having their breakfast...

Abhinav : Jabse utha hu tbse kisine Big Pa ko wish nhi kiya...

Devyansh : Wo kya hai na... aapse pehle sb uth chuke the to sbne kr diya... aap hi last the...

Abhinav with sad expression : Oh!!.. Agli baar se dekhna sabse pehle wish karunga...

Surbhi teasingly : Kuchh naya ho to btaiye Bhai.. ye to aapne pichhli baar bhi kha tha... all chuckled with her comment...

Tarika : Kyu pareshan kr rhe ho bachche ko... raat ko late aaya bureau se... thak gya tha...

Abhinav : Ab aap hi samjhao Maa... madam khud to kharrate maar rhi thin aur mujhe keh rhi hain...

Surbhi : Haa to... mujhe bhi kaam hota hai

Avni cutting her : Band karo tum dono apna tom nd jerry fight... kitna ladte ho dono... both Abhinav nd Surbhi hung their head down...

Devyansh with a smile : Jane dijiye na Chachi... masti kr rhe hain...

Daya : Chalo beta jldi... meeting ke liye der ho jayegi

Devyansh : Chalo nhi jao chachu... aap kahi nhi ja rhe hain...

Abhinav while supporting him : Haa aur Big Pa aap bhi... aaj aap dono ghar pe rahenge...

Abhijeet : Arrey par beta...

Abhinav : Koi par war nhi... team hai na... hum sab sambhal lenge... aur main aata hu shaam ko sbko leke...

Abhijeet : But beta main ghar pe hi reh ke kya karunga?...

Surbhi : Don't worry bade Papa... Sur ke rehte koi bore nhi ho skta... main bhi to ghar pe hi hu... papa bhi hain.. gappe marenge...

Abhinav agreeing with his sister as : Right Sur...

Surbhi took a relax sigh : Chalo koi to baat sahi lagi meri... all laughed lightly

Devyansh : Chal Nav... tujhe bureau drop kar dunga...

Abhinav : Thik hai Bhai... udhar se returning me Bua ko bhi pic kr lenge...

Devyansh : Yeah sure... chalo ab..

Both stood up nd made their way towards outside after biding bye to the family...

In the Evening

Tarika nd Avni both were busy in the kitchen nd preparing for the get together organised by their beloved children... Purvi had also joined them...

Tarika : Purvi... tu yha hai aur Dev aur Nav jaane wale the tujhe le aane...

Purvi informed her : Don't worry Bhabhi... maine bta diya hai ki main aa gai hu yhan...

Avni smiled : Waise Achchha kiya tune jldi aa ke... thoda time spend kr lenge hum bhi sath me...

Surbhi while entering there : Aur masti bhi... Kyu Bua?...

Purvi smiled : Haa Beta... you r right

Surbhi proudly : Sur humesha sahi hi bolti hai... (with a sad sigh)... ab koi maane ya na maane...

Tarika smilingly : Chal nautanki... meanwhile the door bell rang...

Surbhi excitedly : Wow!!... sablog aa gye... nd she ran to open the door without waiting for anyone to reply... Trio lady smiled on her excitement nd her childish nature...

Surbhi opened the door nd welcomed everyone inside... They came inside nd settled on the Sofa...

Surbhi inquiringly : Bhaiya kaha hain bhai?...

Abhinav : Wo Rajat Uncle ke sath hain Dadu aur Nanu ko leke aayenge...

Surbhi nodded nd went to bring water for all... meanwhile duo also came there...

Team : Happy birthday Sir... nd one by one they presented small gifts to Abhijeet...

Abhijeet : In sab ki kya Jarurat thi... tumlog aa gye yahi kafi hai...

Rajat while entering with oldie duo nd Devyansh : Jarurat to kuchh nhi hai Sir... ye bs humara aapke liye pyar hai (forwarding a box of wrist watch)... Happy birthday Sir...

Abhijeet with a smile : Thank you so much to all of you... he went near oldie duo nd touched their feet nd took blessings...

ACP nd Shalukhe : Janmdin bahut bahut mubarak ho beta... they also forwarded a gift box but it was not small but little big...

Abhijeet smiled : Sukriya Sir... but main ye nhi le skta.. sorry

Salukhe strictly : Aise kaise nhi le skta... tumhe rakhna hoga... tumhare liye pure do ghante me pasand kiya hai tumhare baap ne... ab iski mehnat ka faluda mat bnao yaar...

Daya surprisingly : Matlb aaplog aisa kya pasand kr rhe the... itna time to ladies hi lgati hain ek saman lene me... aur... but he stopped hearing an angry voice...

Purvi while coming there with Avni Tarika nd Surbhi said angrily : Kya kaha aapne bhai... hum time lgate hain shopping me...

Days stammered : Nhi... nhi... mera wo matlb nhi tha...

Tarika angrily : Humne sab suna hai ki tumhara kya matlb tha...

Purvi to Avni : Bhabhi... samjha lijiye apne husband ko...

Daya : Main keh rha hu na... main

ACP stopping them : Bas karo tumlog... kya bachchon ki tarah lad rhe ho.. kaun kahega ki tumlogo ke itne bade bachche hain... Children chuckled nd Daya downed his head in embarrassment... Ladies served the sweets to all nd gave them water...

ACP : Daya... yeh salukhe bs yunhi kuchh bhi bolta hai...

Salukhe : Nhi beta... isne sachchi do ghante liye the... ise kuchh pasand hi nhi aa rha tha... Ek kaam karo khol ke dekho iske pasand ko...

Freddy murmured to Rajat : Sir... ab kaun lad rha hai bachchon ki tarah... Rajat smiled broadly to suppressed his chuckle...

Daya looked at Abhijeet : Kholo Boss... dekhte hain kya hai aisa...

Abhijeet to Abhinav : Kholo beta...

Abhinav surprisingly : Main?...

Abhijeet nodded with : Haa... kyu?..

Abhinav : Nhi kuchh nhi big pa... he opened the packing of the gift nd took out a beautiful light brown colour coat from the box...

Salukhe : Kaisa hai Abhijeet?.

Abhijeet smiled : Bahut achchha hai Sir...

ACP proudly : Aakhir maine pasand kiya hai... Salukhe shook his head annoyingly...

After sometime they were called for dinner by ladies nd all headed towards the dinning table... nd with all these masti mazak they had their dinner nd live their life happily with the love of togetherness...

 **THE END**

Here I ended my first story... thanks to each nd every reviewer for their precious feedbacks nd continuous support... I m really oblised to you all... Thank you so much

Yours

Akanksha


End file.
